Dragon Girl
by Morte Giver
Summary: Theres a new girl a Hiro's school, and she seems to have a connection to Tohru.And why does it seem that Akito knows her.This girls got a secret,and the sohmas find out. When they do,it'll change their lives forever...::DONE!::
1. What!

**M.G. hello everyone! This is my first fruits basket fic so be nice. I DON'T except flames, but constructive criticism is okay if done nicely.**

"**Talking"**

'**Thoughts'**

**(A/N Me interrupting)**

**Disclaimer: Do you think that if I owned fruits basket I would be writing fanfiction?**

**Chapter 1: WHAT!**

"Alright class, settle down, settle down." The teacher said standing in front of her class. They ignored her. "BE QUIET!" The kids instantly shut up and looked to the front. "Good. Now, today we have a new student in our class. You can come in now." She called outside of the classroom. The door opened slowly and a slim figured girl of normal height for 13 came into the, head bowed low, and walked to stand by the teacher.

"Now don't be shy. Why don't you tell us what your name is?"

The girl lifted her head and everyone gaped at her. Even though she was only 13 years old, she was beautiful! Her hair was pure black with blood red tips. Her hair , which was to her shoulder blades when let down, was currently set up in a bun with two chop-sticks sticking out in a 'x' shape, and a couple of strands hanging loose to frame her face. Her eyes, though different from normal, were the most beautiful and mysterious part about her. They were a deep crimson color with veins of black running through them. The weirdest part about her eyes though, was the out lining around the pupil, witch usually black, was a pure silver.

The uniform she wore was the girl's top, but instead of the skirt that came with the girls' uniform; she wore the bottom part of the boy's uniform. Apparently she didn't like skirts. The girl looked around the room with a seemingly emotionless face. But if you looked carefully, you could see a hint of fear and shyness in her eyes. She didn't say a thing at first, but when the teacher looked at her expectantly, she let out an exasperated sigh and opened her mouth to speak. "My name's Anika Honda."

**M.G. I know, it's short! The chapters will get longer! I promise!**

**Be nice and R & R plz! And remember, NO FLAMES! Only constructive criticism is allowed if done nicely**

**-Morte**


	2. Meet Anika

**M.G heres the second chapter! And for you who were wondering the pairings, here they are:**

**Hiro x Anika (OC)  
Kisa x Shane (OC) (Don't Own)  
Momiji x Kichi (OC) (Don't Own)  
Tohru x Kyo  
Kagura x Aki (OC) (Don't Own)  
Haru x Kayla (OC) (Don't Own)  
Yuki x Tori (OC) (Don't Own)**

**Now, onto the fic!**

"**Talking"  
'Thoughts'   
(A/N Me interrupting)  
12345678910987654321 (Scene change)  
_Pov Change_**

**Disclaimer: Look in chapter one**

**Chapter 2: Meet Anika!**

Hiro Sohma wasn't paying attention to what was going on around him. When the new girl had come in, he glanced at her then went back to staring out the window. Sure, she was beautiful, but not as beautiful as Kisa. When he thought about her he felt a pang of sadness rush through his system. Not long ago he had confessed his love for Kisa, but she didn't feel the same. He looked over to where Kisa sat a few rows away.

A few seconds later he realized he was staring and looked away and scolded himself. He needed to stop thinking about her. She didn't feel the same and it will only make the pain worse if he kept obsessing over her. He was still mentally scolding himself when he heard the girl's name.

He whipped his head around from where he was staring out the window and stared at her in shock. He knew Kisa must be doing the same. 'Did she say Honda?' Hiro practically screamed inside his head. 'Like Tohru Honda? No, it couldn't be. It's just a coincidence, but still…' his thoughts trailed off and he found he had been staring out the window again. But not for long. Because when he heard what the teacher said next, he snapped his head to the front and glared.

**12345678910987654321 (Outside the classroom minutes before)**

**Anika's POV**

I was waiting outside of the classroom for the teacher to say it was okay to come in. I absent mindedly fingered the bracelet on my right wrist. Just a few days ago I arrived in Japan to live with my cousin, Tohru Honda, because my parents had died. But, her being the ditz she sometimes is, forgot to pick me up. So I had to find a hotel to stay in until I could contact her. 'I guess I should call her today to tell her I'm here.' I thought. Just as I finished thinking, I heard the teacher calling me to come in. So I went in acting all shy and scared so they would think that I'm nothing more than a regular girl who was nervous on her first day. But I was far from normal, OR nervous. But they didn't need to know that, now did they?

I silently slid open the door and went to stand by the teacher who stood in front of her desk. "Now don't be shy. Why don't you tell us what your name is?" she said. So I lifted my head, and as expected, everyone gaped at me. It was the reaction I got all the time. But one person didn't seem so interested. I saw him only glance at me then go back to staring out the window next to his seat. He was pretty cute I had to admit. He had sandy blonde short hair and chocolate colored eyes. I continued to watch him and saw him eventually look over to a girl a couple rows away from him who seemed to be watching me with interest. She had light orange hair to about her jaw line and two strand in front on either side of her face that were about an inch longer. And her eyes, they were a slight red color like mine.

I saw the teacher look at me out of the corner of her eyes and knew she was waiting for me to state my name. I sighed, exasperated by her impatience and said my name. "My name is Anika Honda." When I said that, the boy who I had been watching and the girl whom he had been watching looked at me in shock. When I heard what the teacher said next, I knew why. "Okay Anika, since you're new here, you're going to need someone to show you around. Let's see, who shall I chose?" she questioned. All the boys' hands shot into the air except one. Three guesses who (note sarcasm). The teacher looked through the list of names. "Ah, I know who. You will be showed around by Hiro Sohma." She stated finally. I saw a lot of boys look disappointed. But the one whom I had watched earlier was glaring at he teacher.

I guess that's Hiro.

I nodded to the teacher to show I understood and looked back at the boy. 'So this is Hiro Sohma. One of the Sohma cursed. And that girl, she must be a Sohma to. From her description I would think her to be that Kisa I'm always hearing about from Tohru. This should be interesting.' I thought.

**M.G. I know, this one wasn't much longer, but work with me! It's still the beginning!**

**Plz R & r and I'll update faster!**

**-Morte**


	3. Whats going on?

**M.G. Heres chapter 3! I know it's not much longer, but they should start getting longer next chapter, I promise!**

**Now, onto the fic!**

"**Talking"  
'Thoughts'   
(A/N Me interrupting)  
12345678910987654321 (Scene change)  
_POV Change_**

**Disclaimer: Look in chapter one**

**Chapter 3: What's going on?**

**_Anika's POV_**

I was SO BORED! Hiro and I had been walking around the school for around half an hour now, and he had been quiet the entire time except to point stuff out. It was quiet unnerving. The silence that is.

Currently we were walking down a quiet and deserted hallway when he stopped and turned to me. His gaze was intense and would have made most people squirm. But not me. I returned it fully refusing to give in.

"What?" I asked coldly. I could tell he was surprised by my tone but hid it well. "Are you by any chance related to Tohru Honda?" he asked me, almost void of emotion. "What's it to you?" I snapped back in the same tone while crossing my arms over my chest and leaning back against the wall, staring at him with a well practiced emotionless face.

He stared at me for a second before looking to his left. "Why do you care?" he answered finally. "I should be asking you that." I snapped right back. We both glared at each other for a minute when I finally sighed and broke the glaring contest between us and looked away. "Yes, I'm related to her. She's my cousin."

"Cousin?" he said questioningly. "Yes cousin." I said sighing. "Why do you sound so depressed about it?" he asked. "Because, my stupid, ditzy cousin is so forgetful that she forgot to pick me up at the airport when I arrived here a day or so ago, and I haven't had time to call her yet to inform her I'm here. She's always forgetting things like that too! Once she even forgot my birthday! And I'm her favorite cousin! I had to rent a hotel room and register for school myself." I replied.

He just stared at me before Smirking and laughing a bit. I looked at him confused. "Yeah, t-that sounds like her a-alright." He said, still laughing a bit. I stared at him for a second before also laughing.

A few minutes I stopped, catching my breath. Hiro was just staring at me, waiting for me to catch my breath.

"You know, it's surprising." He started. "What's surprising?" I asked. "That I can open up and feel so comfortable around you even though we just met." He stated.

"Yeah, me to." I replied without thinking.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked confused.

"Oh nothing." I replied offhandedly. He just stared at me weirdly, but let it drop. "I guess that covers the tour, right?" I asked. "Yeah, pretty much." He said. "Good."

We started walking back to the classroom when the bell rang for lunch/recess.

"OH. The time went by quickly. I'm gonna go get my lunch and find a place to eat. I hope we can be friends Hiro." I said, looking him straight in the eye. He looked surprised for a minute before faintly smiling. "Sure."

I smiled hugely, and, before he could protest, jumped and hugged him.

**_Hiro's POV_**

I stood there in shock when she hugged me and waited for the transformation to occur. But it never came. 'What! Why aren't I transforming?'

**_Anika's POV_**

I pulled back and smiled at him. "That's great! I'll see you later Hiro!" I shouted over my shoulder as I ran away from him to our classroom to get my lunch. I still had the image of his shocked and confused face clearly imprinted in mind. 'Hehe lets see what happens now!' I thought and mentally snickered. Oh this was gonna be fun!

**M.G there ya go! Now the more you review, the faster I'll update. I need at least 5 reviews before I post chapter four!**

**So R & R Plz!**

**-Morte**


	4. Kisa's Crush and a Secret Revealed

**M.G Hey! Here's chapter four! And thank you for your review and OC Sami the archangel! Like I promised, this chapter is longer, hope you enjoy it!**

"**Talking"  
'Thinking'  
12345678910987654321 (Scene Change)  
_POV Change_  
_Flashbacks_  
(A/N Me interrupting)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket or Shane, but I do own Anika and the plot**

**Chapter 4: Kisa's Crush and a secret revealed?**

School had ended and Anika headed to the hotel she was staying at for the moment. Ever since she had hugged Hiro, he had been avoiding her like the plague. Guess he was still wondering why he hadn't transformed when she had hugged him.

She had her bag slung over her right shoulder as she walked across the courtyard. As she was walking, she felt someone watching her. They were burning holes into her back. She finally looked back over her shoulder. Guess who it was? That's right. Hiro and Kisa were watching her. While Kisa was watching her suspiciously, Hiro was just full out glaring at her. 'Guess her doesn't trust me now.'

She just shrugged and looked back in front of her and calmly continued to walk away.

Half-an-hour later she found herself in front of the Ramada Hotel (don't own). She pushed open the door and a rush of cool air hit her. She stepped into the lobby and walked to the elevator and pushed the 'UP' button. When she heard the PING that signaled the elevator had arrived she stepped in. The doors closed and slowly she was moved up. When she reached the third floor, the doors opened and she stepped out into a hallway.

She moved down the hallway to her door while digging through her bag for her keys at the same time. Just as she reached the door she found them and pulled them out. Inserting the key, she unlocked the door and stepped in. She closed the door behind her and threw her bag down on the carpeted floor. She took her shoes off after and walked over to her bed and sat on the edge.

She picked up the phone and mentally scanned her address book which she was to lazy to go and get out. She finally remembered Tohru's number and dialed it. She put the phone to her ear and waited as the phone rung. After three rings, someone finally picked up.

"Moshi Moshi?" she winced. The voice sounded WAY to cheerful. "Hello, is Tohru there? I'm a friend from school." There was a pause at the other end. "Okay, hold on." The voice sounded suspicious. She heard a whispered conversation on the other end before someone different spoke.

"Hello?" 'That's definitely Tohru' "Tohru Honda! Do you realize you were supposed to pick me up at the air port two days ago!" After she said this she heard a gasp at the other end. "Anika? Oh My God! I am Soooo sorry! I forgot! I'm sorry!" Her voice sounded frantic. "Yeah, yeah you're forgiven. Just stop saying sorry! Look, I'm staying at a hotel an hour and a half from the school I enrolled in. Pick me up tomorrow after school and we'll go get my stuff and bring it to your place. See you soon." She hung up before she could protest.

'Okay then. I better start getting packed.' With that, she started gathering her things.

_**Tohru's POV**_

I stared at the phone in my hand in shock. 'I can't believe she did that! This is so like her!' I hung the phone up and sighed. 'Guess I should start thinking of how I can convince Shigure to let her stay here.'

**12345678910987654321 (Later During Dinner)**

_**Regular POV**_

Everyone was eating in silence. It was bothering Tohru greatly so she decided to break it.

"Um, Shigure?" He looked up at her from his food.

"Hm, yes Tohru?"

"Umm, I was wondering, umm..." Tohru was starting to get nervous.

"What is it Tohru?"

She took a deep breath and blurted it out all at once. "Iwaswonderingifmaybemycousincouldcomeandstaywithus?" Shigure looked confused.

"Um, could you repeat that slowly please?" She took another breath and started again but slower "I said, I was wondering if maybe my cousin could come and stay with us?"

Shigure looked thoughtful. "I don't know Tohru…" She looked like she was going to cry. "B-but! She has to! Her parents died recently and I volunteered to look after her until she was old enough! Please Shigure! She my favorite cousin!" Shigure took one look at her sad and pleading face and gave in. "Okay fine. But she has to stay in your room! And no telling her about the curse!"

Tohru instantly cheered up and nodded vigorously. "Thank you Shigure!" Yuki and Kyo had just been sitting there quietly listening to the conversation. Tohru jumped up. "I'll go get my bed ready! She's coming over tomorrow after school!" She started to leave the room when Yuki and Kyo jumped up. "I'll help!"

They glared at each other and Tohru Smiled at them. "Thank you! Both of you can help." Tohru then left the room and Yuki and Kyo followed not long after, glaring headedly at each other.

**12345678910987654321 (The next Day in Anika's Hotel Room)**

_RING RING!_

"Ugh! Not now! Five more minutes…" Anika groaned and rolled over in her bed and stuck her head under her pillow, trying to block out the phone. When that didn't work, she groaned and rolled back over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Her voice was cross.

"Ms. Honda?"

"Yes?"

"You requested a 6:30 wake up call." She groaned and looked over at the clock and saw it read '6:31' in bright red.

"Ugh, thank you." With that she hung up the phone and slowly got out of bed.

Quickly she showered, brushed her teeth and got dressed before putting on her shoes and grabbing her bag before walking out the door. She took the elevator down to the lobby before she started walking to school. She got there a little early so she bought some breakfast from a street vendor near the school.

She walked back to the school before sitting on a low wall and eating her food. After about 10 minutes later she finally finished (she's a slow eater in the morning) she saw the first kids starting to arrive. When she saw Hiro and Kisa arrive she jumped down, grabbed her bag, and started running over to them. "Hiro!"

Up ahead she saw them stop and turn around. When Hiro saw her, he glared, while Kisa looked a little cautious but smiled anyway. She stopped in front of them and smiled. "Hey!" She turned to Kisa and held out her hand. "My names Anika! We didn't get the chance to meet yesterday. Kisa, right?" Kisa smiled at her and shook her hand. "Yes I'm Kisa. Nice to meet you Anika." Anika smiled right back. "Nice to meet you to."

Hiro stared at them with unseeing eyes as they started talking. His mind was elsewhere, thinking about what happened yesterday. 'This girl is different. There's something about her….' He watched her closely. He saw the way her eyes looked carefree and happy like most 13 year olds. But he wanted to look deeper. He looked past the façade she put up around everyone. How he knew it was a façade, he's not sure, but he did.

What he saw there surprised him, and at the same time…it didn't.

He saw that her eyes seemed saddened by something that could have been a secret to something she saw or knew. Her eyes were also wizened beyond her years. Like she had lived centuries and knew many things. But what surprised him the most was a glint he saw in her eyes. It was almost…animalistic.

She turned suddenly and faced him, as if she had sensed him watching her. She stared into his eyes and he matched her gaze with one of his own. Suddenly, her eyes turned a blood red with a silted black pupil outlined in silver. He blinked and stared in shock, but it was gone as suddenly as it had come. Almost making him think he had imagined it.

Her hand clutched her bracelet tightly as she continued to stare at him calmly. "Something wrong Hiro?" Slowly he shook his head and tried to find his voice. "N-no, nothing's w-wrong." She shrugged and resumed her conversation with Kisa while Hiro went over what he had seen in his head.

'You have a secret Anika Honda. And I think it involves what happened yesterday. And if I'm right, I won't stop until I find out what your hiding.'

Later After School

Anika rushed out of the school quickly. She was anxious to see her cousin again after three years. "Anika! Wait up!" She stopped and turned around to see Kisa running up to her dragging Hiro behind her. They stopped in front of her and Kisa dropped Hiro's hand before bending over, breathing heavily.

"Were _pant_ are _huff_ you _pant _going _pant_ in such _huff _a hurry?" Kisa was still trying to regain her breath while Hiro stood behind her completely fine. Anika laughed. "Tohru's coming to pick me up then were going to go get my stuff so I can move in with her.

Kisa instantly straitened up. "You're going to live with sissy and grandpa Shigure?" Anika was curious as to why Kisa was calling her cousin "Sissy", but decided to ask Hiro later. "Yeah." She nodded before she heard someone calling to her. "ANIKA!" She turned around to see Tohru running to her with two boys running behind trying to keep up with her. "TOHRU!"

She had no time to react as Tohru was suddenly in front of her giving her a hug. She slowly wrapped her arms around her cousin and hugged her back. They stayed like this for a minute until the two boys that were running after her had finally caught up and were panting hard. One of them had orange hair and reddish eyes while the other had dark grey hair and deep violet eyes.

Tohru pulled away and turned to the two boys. "Kyo, Yuki, This is my cousin Anika!" She pointed to her and the boys looked at her while she smiled weakly at them. "Hey."

"Anika, this is Kyo," she pointed to the one with orange hair "and this is Yuki." She pointed to the other one and he smiled politely at her while the other one just glared. She just laughed. She turned to Tohru and smiled. "Let's go get my things now shall we?" Tohru just nodded and they started walking. Hiro and Kisa decided to join them.

Anika talked with Tohru all the way there while the Sohma's talked amongst themselves. When they arrived, Yuki and Kyo each had to carry two bags while Hiro also carried one. But, his was lighter and smaller than Yuki and Kyo's. Anika turned in her key at the front desk and left.

This time Tohru was up front with Hiro, Yuki and Kyo talking while Kisa and Anika talked to each other a few feet behind them.

"So Kisa, I heard a rumor going around that Hiro likes you." Kisa blushed in embarrassment and Anika smirked. "So it's true. So, do you like him back?" Kisa slowly shook her head no. "No, I only like Hiro as a friend." Anika nodded then thought of something.

"So if you don't like Hiro, who do you like? That is, if you DO like someone." Kisa blushed a deep crimson and Anika smirked. "So you DO like someone! Come on, tell me!" Kisa slowly turned to her to whisper in her ear as they walked.

"Well, um, I like…" Kisa turned even redder and looked away. "Come on tell me! Please? I promise I won't say a thing to anyone!" Kisa slowly turned back around and nodded. "Okay, I like…" she whispered his name in her ear.

"Shane? Who is that?"

**12345678910987654321 (With Hiro)**

Hiro was walking on the other side of Yuki but a little behind him. He had tuned out on what they were saying and was instead listening in on Anika's and Kisa's conversation. He had blushed scarlet when he had heard Anika mention that Hiro like Kisa.

He was saddened when he had heard Kisa tell Anika that she only though of him as a friend. He caught the part of what Anika was saying and he immediately listened closer.

"…..who do you like?..."

He listened harder and couldn't hear what they were saying for a second. He caught part of what Kisa was saying next.

"Well, um, I like…"

His eyes widened and he heard them whisper for a second. 'Come on! Who does she like?'

"Shane? Who is that?"

His eyes widened again, but this time even bigger when he heard that name. He was so shocked that he almost dropped Anika's bag.

'Shane! She likes Shane!'

**12345678910987654321 (Back with Anika and Kisa)**

"Shane? Who is that?"

Kisa's eyes widened and she looked to the front frantically. "Quiet! Keep your voice down! I don't want Hiro to hear you!" Anika nodded and lowered her voice. "So, who is Shane?"

Kisa blushed and looked away, unable to answer. Suddenly Anika remembered something. She had remembered seeing a boy always starring at Kisa when he thought no one was looking. The boy was pretty cute and had crimson red hair with black streaks and turquoise eyes. 'Could that boy be Shane?'

"Hey Kisa?" Kisa looked over to her. "Hm?" Anika looked thoughtful. "Does Shane have red hair with black streaks and turquoise eyes?" She looked Kisa in the eyes and she turned red and looked at the ground.

"So that's Shane! Wow Kisa, you picked a real hottie! You two would look cute together!" Kisa tuned, if it's possible, even redder at the comment. "Can we please stop talking about this?" her voice was low and timid. Anika smiled warmly at her. "Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, we can talk about…"

Anika and Kisa talked the rest of the way to Shigure's. They talked about anything that came to their minds. When they reached the house, they were in the middle of talking about their favorite animals.

"No way! A wolf is so much better than a tiger!"

"No, a tiger's better!"

"A wolf!"

"A tiger!"

"Wolf!"

"Tiger!"

They argued about this until they were at the door. Finally Anika threw her hands up in the air frustrated. "Urgh! How about we just agree to disagree!" Kisa agreed and they took off there shoes inside the door and went into the living room were everyone was, including her stuff.

Anika stared at the stuff, it was in a pile in the corner. Finally she grabbed a bag and started upstairs. "What are you doing?" She turned around and looked at Hiro. "Bringing my stuff upstairs." She said bluntly. "Want me to help?" She looked surprised but accepted his offer. "Sure." He grabbed three of her bags and she picked up the last one. She turned to Tohru. "Tohru, I'm taking my stuff up to my room now, can you tell me were it is?" Tohru looked at her.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Let me help." Tohru made a move towards the bags and was about to pick one up when Anika stopped her. "That won't be necessary. Hiro is going to help me. Just tell me were your room is." Tohru looked unsure but told her anyway. "Up the stairs, second door on your right." **(A/N I don't know if this is true, but just deal with it, okay**?) Anika nodded her thanks and her and Hiro started up the stairs.

They found the door and opened it then set her bags down next to the door. She saw a futon next to the bed and guessed that's where she was going to sleep. She heard Hiro drop her bags next to the door behind her and turned around to thank him.

"Thank yo-" She was cut off as Hiro pushed her up against the wall next to the now closed door. 'When did that happen?' she wondered vaguely. Hiro placed his arms on either side of her head, trapping her. She stared calmly at him. "What's going on Hiro?"

He glared icily at her. "Why did you hug me yesterday?" She rose and eyebrow. Somehow she doubted that this was the real reason he was doing this but played along anyway. "Because I was happy." He still glared at her and she looked away from his gaze. It was making her uneasy.

"Okay. Then why did your eyes change earlier?"

She turned her head sharply and stared at him with wide eyes. Her eyes were looking right into his, and he saw so much fear in them. "You saw that!" Her voice was sharp and strained, like she was fighting something inside of her. Slowly, he nodded his head and looked at her suspiciously. "Why?" But she wasn't listening to him. Her eyes were glazed over and she was thinking frantically.

'Oh My God! He saw! But only…' Her eyes widened and she stared at him in shock. 'But, how could he…?' her thinking was cut off by Hiro speaking. "Anika? What's going on?" Her eyes had turned frantic, and when he spoke, it seemed like she had just realize he was still there and her eyes returned to normal. She quickly averted her eyes and stared at the ground. "Nothings wrong Hiro."

He glared at her angrily. "Don't tell me that nothing is wrong! There is something wrong and I want you to tell me, now!" When she didn't look up at him or say anything, he hooked a finger under her chin and brought her face up to his. "Tell me."

She was shocked. His voice was much gentler now, when just a minute ago he was yelling at her. She averted her eyes from his, not able to look at him. She said nothing for a few minutes. He was about to ask again when she spoke.

"M-my family has a curse also." He was shocked at this 'Tohru's family has a curse?' He was about to ask a question when she brought her eyes up to look at him, and he shut his open mouth immediately. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears and they reflected so much sadness it made his heart wretch for a reason unknown to him.

"No, Tohru doesn't have the curse. There a good reason why. My grandma was still alive when she was born. I know this might sound confusing so let me clarify. This curse skips a generation; it only goes to every other one. For example, since my grandmother was the one to have the curse, when she died, the next baby born would have the curse, mainly, me."

Hiro looked at her in shock. 'She has a curse!' He slowly licked his lips and asked the question that had been bugging him. "So, you must know about the Sohma family curse." She nodded and he went on, "If you do, is your curse the reason you can hug us without us transforming?" She smiled faintly and nodded.

"Yes, that's why I can hug you Hiro, and why Tohru can't. Only the family member with the curse can hug you guys without you transforming." Hiro's arms slowly dropped to his side and he sat down on the floor, his legs unable to keep him upright for much longer. Anika sat down in front of him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" He nodded numbly. "Okay. And Hiro?" He looked up at her to see her smiling faintly at him. "Don't tell anyone what I told you today, okay?" He nodded again and gave a ghost of a smile. "Sure."

Anika stood up and stretched a hand down to help him up. "We better go back downstairs. Don't want them to get suspicious now do you?" He shook his head and accepted her hand before he got up and walked back downstairs with Anika trailing behind him smiling.

'This is going to be interesting.'

**M.G there you go! Chapter four, and like I promised it's much longer. This has got to be the longest chapter I have written so far. Hope you're happy**

**Plz R & R everybody! The more reviews I get the sooner I update**

**-Morte**


	5. A misunderstanding

**M.G I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY! I know I haven't updated and kept you guys waiting! But guess what? I FINALLY GOT RID OF MY WRITERS BLOCK! So I SHOULD be updating more frequently. But you never know. Currently I'm in the middle of Terra novas and getting ready to go to High school. (I'm in 8th grade if you haven't figured that out yet)**

"**Talking"  
'Thinking'  
12345678910987654321 (Scene Change)  
_POV Change_  
_Flashbacks_  
(A/N Me interrupting)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket or any of the OCs. I only own Anika and the plot!**

**Chapter Five: The Misunderstanding**

In the shadows of a darkened room, a figure sat by a window, staring out at the night. A soft knock at the door alerted her. "Come in." her voice was soft, and at the same time, dangerous. A person entered and walked over to the violet haired woman. He bent and whispered something in the person's ear before turning and walking away.

The figure smirked and continued looking out at the stars. "So, the girl has finally arrived. Things are going to start getting interesting. Now, let's see if she can accomplish what her successors could not. Let's see if she can end it all…"

**12345678910987654321 (A week later)**

Anika sighed. She was bored. It was Sunday and Kisa and Hiro were over at the house and they were watching this really stupid and pointless anime that Kisa had brought with her. Anika, not wanting to hurt her feelings since she was one of her only friends, had agreed to watch it. Hiro had agreed to watch only after she had, though she could tell he was just as bored.

Anika had noticed a dramatic change in Hiro's attitude towards her and Kisa. Hiro didn't seem to blush as much around Kisa anymore. Anika wondered if he was finally accepting the fact that he had no chance with Kisa and was slowly letting her go.

As for his attitude towards her…well, let's just say it was kind of rocky. After she had told her secret, he had avoided her for a few days. As if not knowing how to act around her. But that was okay, because he was starting to at least talk to her. And Anika was fine with that.

Kisa turned her attention from the TV to Anika. "Is there something wrong Anika?" Anika looked to her. "No Kisa, everything's fine." She smiled. "Don't worry." Kisa nodded and smiled back before returning her attention to the TV. Anika quietly got up and left the room without Kisa knowing, seeing as how her back was to her.

She stepped outside and sat down on the steps. She heard someone behind her and she turned her head briefly to look at the person. It was Tohru. **(A/N HA! Betcha thought it would be Hiro, right? I'm right aren't I?)** She sat down beside her and smiled at her. "What are you doing out here Anika? Shouldn't you be inside with Hiro and Kisa?"

Anika looked at her briefly before looking back out to the tree line. "I guess. I just got bored so I came out here." Tohru made an "o" shape with her mouth. Tohru smiled at her younger cousin. "You should go back in; I bet Hiro is getting curious as to were you're at."

Anika opened her mouth to ask what the hell she meant. But before she could, Tohru smiled at her secretly and left. Anika growled in frustration. 'What the hell did she mean by that? And WHAT was with that smile! It was as if she knew something I didn't! I hate it when she does this!' Anika got up and walked back into the room were Kisa and Hiro were in. She sat back down quietly and glanced at Hiro out of the corner of her eye.

'What did Tohru mean when she said that?' Hiro suddenly looked at her as if he sensed she was watching him. Anika quickly turned away and fought to keep down a blush. 'ARGH! What the hell is WRONG WITH ME! Why am I blushing? Oh god, I think this just got more confusing.

**12345678910987654321 (The next day) **

Anika sat in class bored. She already knew everything that they were talking about. She started daydreaming and not really paying attention. Suddenly, the teacher asked Anika a question. "Anika, can you please repeat EVERYTHING I just said?" her voice was silkily sweet, as if she expected Anika to not be able to do the request.

Anika looked to the teacher bored. Then she repeated word for word what the teacher had been talking about. She smirked at the dumbfounded look on the teachers face while everyone else in the class snickered. The teacher started spluttering, not being able to form coherent sentences.

Then the bell rang and everyone gathered there things and started to leave since the school day was now over. As Anika left, she smirked at the teacher. Anika left the school building and started walking over to Tohru's school. "Anika!"

Anika turned around to see Kisa running up to her, pulling Hiro by the arm behind her. They stopped in front of her and Kisa started trying to catch her breath while Hiro looked unfazed. Anika sweatdroped. This scene looked familiar. Kisa looked up at her and smiled. "So, were you going?"

"I'm going to meet Tohru. She asked me to help her with something after school got out." Kisa nodded. "Oh. Can we come to?" Anika shrugged. "Sure." She turned around and started walking with Kisa and Hiro trailing along beside her. Then Anika remembered something.

"Oh yeah!" She turned to Kisa. "Kisa, why do you call Tohru sissy?" Kisa opened her mouth to respond when she was cut off by a yell. "Anika! Hold on!" The three stopped and turned around to see Shane running up to them. Anika eyes widened.

"Shane! What are you doing here?" He stopped in front of them panting. "I need to ask you something Anika."

"Ummm…Okay." Shane pulled her off to the side so Kisa and Hiro couldn't hear.

"Ummm…I was wondering…" He blushed heavily and suddenly looked very shy.

"Yes?" Anika pushed.

"Um…your friends with Kisa right?" Anika suddenly had an idea of were this was going and she smirked.

"Yessss, why?" Her smirk widened when she saw his blush darken.

"I was wondering if you could…um…that is…could you…" He just couldn't seem to get a complete sentence out. Anika laughed. "You were wondering if I'd ask Kisa to go out with you, right?" Shane looked away avoiding eye contact with her.

"Yes." He mumbled. Anika smiled warmly at him. "Sure." He looked up hopefully. "Really?" Anika laughed at the look on his face. "Yes really!" Suddenly they heard a strangled sob.

Both Shane and Anika looked over to were Kisa was and were shocked to see tears streaming down her face with hurt and betrayal in her eyes.

**12345678910987654321 (With Kisa and Hiro a few Minutes before)**

Kisa and Hiro watched as Shane dragged Anika away from them with curious eyes. "I wonder what Shane wants with Anika?" Kisa inquired. Hiro shrugged bored. They could see their lips moving, but they couldn't hear what they were saying.

Kisa moved a little closer to hear what they were saying. Yes, she knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but she was just SO CURIOUS!

"You were wondering if I'd…go out with you, right?" Kisa's eyes widened as she heard that. She saw Shane look down and mumble something. Then she saw Anika smile warmly at him. "Sure, no problem." She saw him look up hopefully "Really?" Then she heard Anika laugh. "Yes, really!" By this time tears were running down her face in torrents and she felt her heart break. A strangled sob escaped her throat and she saw Anika and Shane look at her.

"Anika how could you!" Kisa yelled before turning around and running.

**12345678910987654321 (With Anika and Shane)**

Shane and Anika turned and saw Kisa looking at them with tears running down her face and hurt and betrayal in her eyes. "Anika how could you!" She yelled before turning around and running. Anika's eyes widened as she realized what happened. "Shit! Kisa!"

She dropped her bag to the ground and ran after her. "Kisa!" But Kisa just ran faster and ignored Anika cries. Soon Anika lost sight of her. Anika stopped near a park and sat down on a bench winded. 'She can run fast!' Then she heard something. She tensed and listened closely. It was coming from the bushes behind her.

Slowly. She got up and walked over there. There it was again! She slowly pushed the branches away. And there was Kisa curled up in a ball and crying into her arms.

"Kisa…"

**12345678910987654321 (With Hiro and Shane a few minutes before)**

Shane and Hiro watched them run off with confused eyes. Well, actually… Shane was the only confused one. Hiro was just pissed. Slowly, he turned around, looking at the ground and spoke in a deathly calm whisper. "What did you do?" Shane just looked all the more confused. "I-I didn't do anything!"

Hiro's head snapped up and Shane saw the fury in his eyes and gulped. "Liar!" Hiro screamed. He ran forward and rammed Shane into the wall that was beside the path they had been walking, pinning him there. "Tell me! What did you do! What did you say!"

Hiro glared at him dangerously and Shane stared at him fearfully. "I-I didn't do anything! I swear! All I did was ask Anika to see if Kisa would go out with me! That's all!" He closed his eyes and he cowered in fear.

Hiro dropped his arms to his sides releasing Shane. His eyes widened as he realized what must have happened. 'Shit! Kisa has great hearing! She must have only heard part of what they were saying and misunderstood!'

"Shit! Not good!" Hiro exclaimed. He picked up Anika's dropped bag and ran in the direction that Anika and Kisa went. Shane looked after him in confusion before picking himself up off the ground were he was dropped, quite painfully I might add, and began running after Hiro.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

**With Kisa and Anika**

"Kisa…"

Kisa's head snapped up and she looked at Anika. "What do you want?" Anika winced at her tone. It sounded so hurt. "Kisa, look…" But Kisa cut her off. "I don't want to hear it! I trusted you! You knew I liked Shane! Yet you still went and accepted a date with him!" Anika sighed.

"NO, I didn't." Kisa glared. "Yes you did! I heard yo-!" This time Anika cut her off. "Kisa!" Anika was glaring at her now. Kisa closed her mouth and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Now listen Kisa. I DID NOT except a date with Shane. You really think I would do that to you? You only heard part of what he was asking. He was really asking me if I would ask you to go on a date with him!" Kisa stared at her wide eyed.

"H-he did?" Anika smiled. "Yes, he did." Kisa smiled happily. "Now come on. Let's go sit down on a bench and wait for Hiro and Shane to find us. They probably ran after us. Knowing Hiro though, not after he got some answers." Kisa giggled at that, imagining what Hiro did.

Anika led Kisa to the bench she had been occupying. It didn't take long for Hiro and Shane to show up. Anika got up and let Shane go past her to sit down on the bench next to Kisa. But she stopped Hiro from following, and instead led him away to a spot were they could still watch, just not hear.

They silently watched as Shane and Kisa talked. When Kisa smiled and nodded vigorously, Anika laughed. Shane smiled at her and said something that made Kisa blush but laugh all the same. Anika looked over to Hiro to see him watching all this happen with sad eyes.

"Hey." Anika put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "You okay?" Hiro turned to look at her and he smiled faintly. "Yeah, I'm okay. It just hurts, you know? I've been in love with Kisa for a while, and it's hard to see her with someone else. I realize though that it would be selfish to keep her to myself and that I have to let her go. No matter how painful." He clenched his fists tightly and he closed his eyes to keep the tears that were forming from falling. "It just hurts so MUCH!"

Anika's eyes softened. "I know." She pulled him into a sort of sideways hug with her arm around his shoulders. "But don't worry. It'll get better eventually." Hiro tenses at her hug, but he relaxed slowly. Anika looked suddenly at the watch on her left wrist and her eyes widened. "Shit! I'm late!"

Anika jumped and let go of Hiro before turning around and running in the direction of Tohru's school.

Hiro sweatdroped.

Then he realized that he still had her bag. "Anika! Hold on! Your bag!" He ran after her.

They both left a very confused Shane and Kisa behind. They both sweatdroped. Shane turned to Kisa. "What's wrong with them?" Kisa shrugged. "I don't know."

"Oh well."

**M.G. There's chapter 5! I hope you liked it! The other OCs should appear within a couple of chapters. Right now I'm working on chapter 6, so it should be up shortly!**

**Plz R and R!**

**Morte**


	6. Dreams and Fights

**M.G. Okay, I have decided that I will post up the next chapter. Thank you for your reviews. I also want to say that the OCs probably wont show up to much since this story DOES mainly revolve around Hiro and Anika! I just wanted to clear that up so no one gets mad at me. They'll probably show up the most when I set them up with their desired person, then they wont show up as much.**

**Black winged angel Sami- Lol, your welcome, yeah yeah, sarcasm. I know. Anyway, thanx for reviewing!**

**Tsuki Mizuno- Glad your happy, thanx for reviewing.**

**AuroraS- I don't care if you review EVERY chapter, but I would like more than one person reviewing for each chappy. It makes me feel like no ones reading my story anymore and that they don't like it, know at I mean?**

**X2 Aeon Darkness IX –LOL, thanx for reviewing!**

**Someone- Thanx for reviewing! And thanx for the compliment That made my day**

"**Talking"  
'Thinking'  
12345678910987654321 (Scene Change)  
_POV Change_  
!) Dreams (!  
!_Flashbacks!_  
(A/N Me interrupting)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket or any of the OCs. I only own Anika and the plot!**

**Warning: There will be some OOCness in this chapter! Just to warn you!**

**Chapter 6: Dreams and Fights**

_!) Dream (!_

_Anika looked around her. She was floating in darkness. "Hellooooo? Is anyone here?" _

_No answer._

_Anika sighed and tried to look around to see if she could see something. But there was only black in all directions. And it didn't help that she could barley see three feet in front of her. She tried to move forward, but her feet were stuck to whatever she was standing on. _

_She calmed down and tried to think. She reached downward towards her feet to try to see what was restraining her. She felt tendrils of something wrapped around her feet and ankle's, traveling to halfway up her leg._

_She tried to reach into her boot for a small pocket knife that she always had hidden, but instead found her feet bare. "Huh?" That's when she realized that the only thing she was wearing was a thin white dress what went to her knees. "How did-?" She wasn't able to finish for at that moment the tendrils that were wrapped around her feet un-wound themselves at her touch, and she started falling. Apparently they had been the only things holding her up._

_She screamed. Or at least tried to. She found her voice wouldn't work, no matter what she did. As she was falling, images kept flying around her. They were images of her life. She saw when she was a baby and her father played with her. She saw herself as a two year old, learning to ride a bike._

_They just kept coming. She suddenly stopped falling, jerking to a stop in front of an image of her life. It was of when she was nine years old. Her parents were in a room with her, sitting across from her across a table. She recognized it as her old dinning room back in America. It was when they first told her of her curse._

_!Flashback!_

_A nine year old Anika stared at her parents across the dinning room table. She had a confused look in her eyes, as if not understanding what she had just been told. "What? Curse? Me?" They looked at each other then back to her and they both nodded._

"_Yes Anika, you are cursed." Anika looked at her parents with wide eyes. 'I'm…cursed…' Her eyes were glazed over slightly. "How can I be cursed?" They both sighed. _

"_It started a long time ago, the time when our family first became cursed. When god invited 13 special animals to a banquet the next day. They were the sheep, dog, snake, rat, rooster, horse, monkey, dragon, boar, ox, tiger, rabbit, and the cat. Twelve of them are today's animals of the zodiac. When the rat heard of the banquet, he raced to tell his neighbor, the cat. _

"_Now the rat didn't like the cat to much, so he decided to trick him. He said that it was the day after tomorrow. The cat never suspecting a thing stayed home the next day and missed it. God had an advisor though who knew about this. She was a Dragon. And a very special kind to. She told god about the rat's trick. God was not very happy._

"_So he cursed all the animals that came to the banquet. Even the cat, though he missed it. He told them it was punishment for the rats trick. The curse is still around today, and is kept within one family only. The Sohma family. There are thirteen members that hold the curse. Each of then holds the spirit of one of the original thirteen animals. They turn into that animal when they are hugged by a member of the opposite sex, unless that person I a member of the cursed few._

"_Then there is one family member that holds the full part of the curse. Or so they think. God also gave another curse. It was to his advisor the dragon. Unbeknownst to the Sohma family, that dragon held the FULL weight of the curse. She was also the one that could break it if she chose to. And the family that holds that curse is our family._

"_The person burdened with that responsibility has the form of the original dragon, and can hug the cursed Sohma members without them transforming. The last person to hold this curse was your grandmother, my mother. It skips one generation, so I didn't get it. But when she died, I was pregnant with you. And when you were born, you inherited the curse._

"_That is the curse you hold, and the reason for your bracelet." Her mother stopped talking and motioned to the bracelet on Anika's right wrist. It was a bracelet made of Tiger's eye with a different character carved into each bead. "That bracelet is the key to breaking the Sohma curse if you so choose to. It also helps you to control your Dragon form (1)."_

_Anika was inspecting the bracelet with wide eyes now. Was it really is THAT important? Anika stared up at her parents confused. "The way you describe the curse I hold, you make it seem so bad. But if the person who holds the curse in our family can break the other curse and be rid of this one, why didn't someone just do that already?"_

_Her parents looked at each other nervously. "Well, some actually have tried." Her father started. "But it never worked. Every hundred years or so the Sohma family figures out about this family curse and that we can break theirs. They summon the cursed one to them to break it. But all of the people they summon end up dying. And it only works if the summoned can stay alive. No one knows why no one has survived yet."_

"_Oh." Anika looked back down to her bracelet. Then she looked up to her parents smiling widely. "I just made up my mind! I'm going to break the Sohma curse! And I'm not going to die!" Her parents smiled at her uneasily, not that Anika noticed. "I'm sure you will honey." Her mother soothed. She and her husband looked at each other uneasily. What had they done?"_

_!End Flashback!_

_Anika stared at the image as it started re-playing. "I remember that. When I was nine I had promised that I would lift the curse plaguing my family and the Sohma family." She barley had time to collect her thoughts before she was falling again. This time she was able to scream. She looked below her to see that she was falling towards a pit of flames with a dragon black as night in the middle of them. Its eyes were blood red with narrow black slits in the middle outlined with silver. It had a design of blood red and purple running up and down its body._

_It had black boney wings protruding from its back and it had two-inch claws as sharp as daggers that were blood red on its legs. The dragon itself wasn't too big, but still big enough to take up one whole side of a football field._

_It was staring right at her as she fell towards it. She realized that she had stopped screaming. For some reason she didn't feel frightened of it. Instead, she felt better, calmer. She stopped right in front of its face so she was just floating there. Its hot breath was washing over her, making her dress stick to her and her hair fly back. Her eyes glazed over as she stared at its eyes._

"_Anika…" It spoke! But before she could reply, she felt herself starting to wake up, the dragon before her fading…_

_!) End Dream (!_

Anika woke up with a start, covered in sweat. 'What WAS that?' She glanced over to her cousin to see her sleeping peacefully. She sighed and lay back down. She tried to sleep, but couldn't. She looked to clock in the room and saw it was just after one in the morning. 'Great.' She lay awake in the dark for another hour or so just thinking before without even realizing it, she fell asleep.

**12345678910987654321**

"Anika! Wake up! We have to go to school!" Anika groaned and cursed her cousin before rolling out of bed. She made her way to the bathroom were she splashed water on her face to wake her up. She slowly got dressed before grabbing her bag and heading downstairs. Tohru was already there standing next to a blushing Kyo and an impassive Yuki.

Anika glanced back and forth between Tohru and Kyo. 'What's going on with them?' "Come on Anika! Or you're going to be late!" Anika waved off Tohru's words before walking out the door and starting down the path. She heard Tohru, Kyo and Yuki walking behind her, but she didn't turn around.

When they reached the end of the path, Kisa and Hiro were waiting there. But there was someone with them. Anika smirked at who it was. It was Shane. She walked up to them and smirked at Shane. "Walking Kisa to school Shane? You're such a sweet boy." She grabbed Hiro's arm and started dragging him away, missing the slight coloring of Hiro's cheeks. "I'll let you walk alone then! And I don't want to look back to se you two making out, okay?" Her smirk widened as both Kisa and Shane's faces turned a brilliant shade of red. She laughed. "I was just joking!"

She turned to look to Tohru and the two Sohma boys who were watching the scene with amusement. "We'll see you later Tohru!" She waved and they waved back before they started walking in the direction of their school. Anika turned back and let go of Hiro's arm before starting to walk again.

He kept pace with her while Kisa and Shane walked behind them. She and Hiro talked all the way to school. She liked that Hiro was finally starting to become her friend. When hey walked onto the school grounds, Anika could see jealous glares directed at Hiro. She tilted her head to the side and looked confused. "Hiro?"

He turned to look at her, just noticing that she wasn't beside him anymore but behind him. He just had to smirk at the look on her face. 'She just looks so cute like th-WHOAH! Were did that come from!' "Hiro?" He snapped out of his daze and looked at her. "Yeah?"

She gestured to the boys around them and he looked; now noticing all the glares he was receiving from the male population. "Why are all the boys glaring at you?" He shrugged and kept walking. She hurried to keep up. Right when she reached him, she stretched out her hand to tap him so she could ask him something, but someone stepped in front of her, blocking her view of him.

It was some boy from her class. She never paid attention to him though. He was one of those arrogant I'm-better-than-you pretty boys. A lot of the girls liked him. But not Anika, she just thought he was annoying and should drop off the face of the Earth. She sighed, annoyed. She glared at him, though he seemed to ignore it as he smirked arrogantly at her. "What?" she growled, her voice low.

He ignored that too. "Why are you hangin' around loser boy there?" He pointed over his shoulder to Hiro, who had stopped walking when he realized she was no longer behind him, who was now glaring dangerously at the boy. "Someone like you deserves to hang with better people, like me. So what do you say you bail on this loser and come with me? Then maybe later after school we can go hang out." He leaned in closer and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Just the two of us, alone."

Anika looked at him disgusted. "Hell no creep! Get away from me! And by the way, Hiro is NOT a loser! You are!" He just chuckled, as if she had said something funny. "It's okay. I understand if you don't want to reject and be mean to loser boy in front of him." She stared at him incredulously. But before she could say anything, Hiro stepped in front of her, glaring darkly at the boy. If looks could kill, he would already be twelve feet under.

Hiro was furious. This boy had the audacity to come up to Anika, his FRIEND, and act like he wasn't there, then ask her out and diss him! He sneered at the boy. He looked familiar. He thought his name was something like Erik or Danny. He couldn't remember. "Look you baka (2), why don't you get it through your incredibly small brain that she wants you to get away from her and leave her alone!"

The boy looked at him shocked. That shock quickly turned to anger. "Why you!" Then he pulled back his fist and punched Hiro! Anika's eyes widened. "Stop!" But they didn't listen. Hiro punched him back, and they started an all out fight in the courtyard of the school. A big group of kids surrounded them yelling 'Fight, Fight!' Anika tried to get them to stop, but they just wouldn't listen.

Anika didn't know what to do! Her friend Hiro and a complete stranger were fighting over her. She then made a decision on how to stop it. Albeit a very stupid one, but at least she would be doing something. Just as they were both about to punch the other, she ran in between them yelling 'Stop!'

Both of their eyes widened, but they couldn't stop their fists. So instead of colliding with their opponent like they punches were meant to, one collided with Anika's face, and the other in her stomach. Anika instantly fell to the ground clutching her stomach. It hurt, though she wouldn't cry about it. It hurt, but not that bad. They were both able to slow their fists down enough so they didn't hurt her seriously, as they probably would have if they had hit her full force. Hiro dropped to the ground beside her. "Anika! Are you alright? I didn't mean to!" She just waved him off before standing up.

Hiro helped her, though she struggled at first. Right when she was fully up, a teacher made his way through the crowd. "What's going on here? Move it people! Get to class!" He stopped in front of them and he gazed at them disapprovingly. "You three! To the principles office!" They nodded and walked into the building towards the office, Hiro walking beside Anika the whole way there.

The principle saw them immediately upon their arrival there. He also stared at them disapprovingly. Then he got into a whole big long lecture about the rules and how fighting was wrong, no matter for what reason. Then he asked them to each tell him what happened, and no interrupting the speaker.

The boy Hiro was fighting, Erik, went first. "Well sir, I didn't do anything. I had just walked up to Anika to talk to her when Hiro suddenly came up to me and punched me for no reason! I think he was jealous though."

Anika and Hiro both glared at him for that. Anika then fake sneezed. The principal looked at her. "Are you alright Miss Honda?" She nodded. "Yeah. I'm just allergic to bullshit. (3)" Hiro started laughing while Erik looked at her red with rage. The principal chuckled a bit before regaining a strait face and looking disapproving.

"There will be no cussing in this school Miss Honda." She nodded. He then turned to Hiro. "You may speak now."

"Well for starters, what Erik over there said was a bunch of lies. What really happened is that Anika and I were walking when Erik stepped in front of her. He started calling me a loser and trying to get Anika to go on a date with him. She refused and told him to get away from her. He didn't take it seriously and just laughed. Then I stepped in and told him to back off. Then he punched me, and I punched back in self defense."

The principal (Lets just call him bob, I'm getting tired of typing' principal), nodded and got a contemplating look on his face. "Okay then, Mr. Sohma, Miss Honda, you guys may go. Erik however, you stay." Anika and Hiro got up and left, leaving poor Erik behind to get scolded by Bob.

When they were out in the hallway, Anika slapped Hiro in the back of his head before walking away. "OW!" he grabbed the back of his head were she hit him before following her down the hallway, running to catch up. "What was that for?" She turned and glared at him. "Don't ever do something like that again, okay?" He looked at her shocked. She had a concerned look in her eyes. He nodded.

"Great! Now come on Hiro, were going to be late to class!" She pushed him lightly before running off down the hall laughing towards their classroom. "Hey!" Hiro shouted after her. "Get back here!" He chased after her. She just looked at him over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at him. "NYAH! Your never gonna catch me!"

"Wanna bet!" He sped up and tackled her to the ground in the middle of the, thankfully, deserted hallway. If there had been people in the classrooms in this hallway he wouldn't have done it. Then he started tickling her. She laughed uncontrollably. "H-Hiro s-stop that!" He smirked down at her. "Beg me to!"

She was so happy at that moment. She was seeing a side a Hiro that few people got to see. And he was being so open to her about it. She was glad that they were now friends. That he had finally accepted her. And hopefully that they could become better friends. 'And maybe even more…' a part of her mind said. She didn't listen though. She was too occupied with laughing.

If only she had known then the horror that afternoon would bring.

**(1) I got the idea of the bracelet from Kyo's bracelet that holds in his complete form. But with Anika she can take it off and not transform, but it takes more will power, and as for her bracelet being the key to breaking the curse, you'll just have to wait and see!**

**(2) Baka- stupid; idiot (depends on how you look at it)**

**(3) I don't own that line; I got it from I Robot, which was an awesome movie!**

**M.G. There you go! I hope you liked it!**

**Plz R and R! I need to have a LEAST 5 reviews before I update, okay? So no ghost readers! I'll give you a plushie if you do! Any one you want too! (Winks)**

**Ja ne!**

**Morte**


	7. Rape and Guilt

**M.G. here's the next chapter! I know, I'm posting early, but I just had to write this chapter and post it!**

"**Talking"  
'Thinking'  
12345678910987654321 (Scene Change)  
_POV Change  
_!) Dreams (!  
!_Flashbacks!_  
(A/N Me interrupting)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket or any of the OCs. I only own Anika and the plot!**

**WARNING! This chapter will have some angst in it, and there will also be rape and violence! Be warned ahead of time!**

**By the way, Erik is 15, he was held back twice! Just to clear that up!**

**Chapter 7: Rape and Guilt**

Anika was walking home alone. Hiro had something he needed to do, Kisa was with Shane, and Tohru was staying after school to help Yuki with something, while Kyo went to the dojo. She had entered the woods surrounding the area Shigure lived about a mile back **(A/N I know the exit probably isn't this far, but pretend it is for the sake of the story)**, and she still had about a mile to go.

The path she was walking was completely deserted. She was the only one there, and it was eerily silent. She was vulnerable and unprepared for when the attack came. Someone had apparently been following her. They snuck up behind her and hit her in the back of the neck with a wooden baseball bat.

Anika felt the white hot pain on the back of her neck and she lurched forward onto the ground grabbing at her neck in a futile attempt to ease the pain. She landed on the hard dirt road painfully as tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. The person roughly lifter her up and turned her around, but before she had the chance to look at her attacker, they punched her hard on the side of her face. She was pushed back by the force of the blow and she landed on her back on the ground, eyes clenched shut while trying desperately not to cry.

She opened her eyes slightly to see the identity of her attacker. Her eyes widened. It was Erik! He was sneering at her curled up form on the ground in front of him. "Did you think you would get away with rejecting me, Bitch!" He glared at her and he kicked her in the stomach. The air was forced from her lungs at the impact and she started gasping for big breaths, trying to regain some air in her lungs. He kept kicking her in the stomach, in the side, anywhere.

She started coughing up blood, the blood making some of her teeth stain pink. He decided to stop with the kicking when he saw the blood. Tears streamed down her face silently, and she didn't cry out. Then he got a demented, crazed look in his eyes. He bent down and unraveled her arms from around her torso and pinned them above her head. He then straddled her on the ground after straightening her out.

Anika's eyes widened as she realized what was going to happen. She started struggling wildly. She didn't cry out though. There was no one around, no one would hear, it would be pointless. She would have tried to transform or at least get strength from the dragon spirit inside her, but since she couldn't reach the bracelet to unseal it, she was helpless.

It was over in minutes. He stood up and pulled his boxers and pants up. He sneered down at the broken and scarred girl now curled up in a ball and whimpering in pain. Her insides felt like they had been torn apart. There was blood around her on the ground and on her inner thighs. "Hope you learned your lesson wench." He spat at her harshly. He turned and walked away.

Anika couldn't move. Her underwear was still around her ankles with her shorts, and her shirt was torn and lay beside her. She was curled up in the tightest ball possible. Her mind was in a state of shock. It was safe to say she would be scared for life now because of Erik. She couldn't, no, wouldn't speak, only whimper or make other small noises to show she was in pain.

She could hear footsteps of someone getting closer. They were a couple meters away when they got a good look at her. She could hear them speed up before they stopped next to her, dropping next to her on their knees. Anika's head was in her arms so her face was not visible, but they could still tell who she was. "Anika! Who did this to you!" There voice was furious.

Anika lifted her head up, her cheeks stained with her tears, she was no longer crying. She saw the orange hair and instantly recognized Kyo. **(A/N Hah! You thought it would be Hiro, huh?)** He was staring at her worried and could see the anger in his eyes for the person who did this to her.

She and Kyo had never really talked, but he respected her and would even go so far as to say he liked her. Even though he never showed it, he considered her like a little sister. He would put the person who did this to her in ICU. Intensive Care Unit.

He looked helpless at what to do though. He didn't know about her curse and that he could hug her without transforming. She he quickly pulled up her underwear after getting her to stretch out a little and then wrapped her shirt around her. He slowly picked her up in his arms, careful to not let her touch him.

He rushed home and kicked open the paper doors to the sitting area were Shigure liked to drink tea and read. He looked at him with closed eyes, whining, "Kyooo, what did I tell you about breaking thin-" He cut himself off when he opened his eyes and saw Kyo standing there with Anika curled up in his arms half naked, bleeding and whimpering.

He stood up quick and was over to Kyo's side in a flash. "Dear god, what happened?" He looked at her frantic. Kyo glared at him, still at a loss for what to do. "How the HELL should I know! I was coming back home when I found her I this state just laying there in the middle of the path with almost all of her cloths off and blood everywhere!" **(A/N I know im making him sound dense)**

Shigure's eyes widened at this. He suspected he knew what happened. He quickly made his way to the phone to call Hatori, Kyo right behind him. He picked up the phone and quickly dialed his number. "Hello?" a bored sounding voice answered on the other end. "Hatori, get over here quick!" he heard him sigh. "Shigure, what do you wan-" but Shigure cut him off. "I'm not playing Hatori! I'm serious! You know Tohru's cousin Anika? Kyo found her in the middle of the road on his way home with blood on the ground around her! Hatori, I think she's been raped!"

He heard Hatori gasp sharply at this, and Kyo shouted an enraged 'WHAT!' "I'll be right there." He quickly hung up. Shigure turned around and motioned for Kyo to follow him. He ran upstairs until he got to Tohru's room. Kyo set her down on Tohru's bed. Not a minute later they heard Hatori open the door downstairs and rush up to Tohru's room. How he knew to go there they didn't know.

He entered the room and saw Anika on the bed. He rushed over to her and shooed Shigure and Kyo away. Normally he wouldn't treat anyone outside the Sohma family, except Tohru. But this was Tohru's cousin, and she was raped. Even if she was a complete stranger, if the person was raped, he would try to help until they brought that person to a proper hospital.

Shigure and Kyo reluctantly left the room. Shigure made to go downstairs while Kyo waited outside the room door, leaning against the opposite wall. "Were you going?" Shigure turned to look back at Kyo.

"To go call the others that know Anika and inform them what has happened."

Kyo nodded and Shigure continued down stairs.

**An hour later**

Hatori exited Tohru's room with a sigh before closing the door. He was greeted with the sight of Tohru sitting against the wall crying while Kyo and Yuki tried to comfort her. Kisa was next to them with Hiro trying to comfort her, while he looked absolutely pissed, as did Yuki and Kyo.

Shigure was standing up against the wall with his eyes closed, looking like he was asleep. They all looked up when they heard him exit the room. "Well!" they all shouted at him. Hatori sighed heavily; he did not have good news for them. "I'm afraid Shigure's suspicions are correct. Anika was raped. And abused pretty badly too."

Kisa and Tohru's eyes widened at this before they both burst out crying again. The announcement just made Hiro more furious while Kyo got a darker and darker look on his face. Yuki looked pretty mad too. 'I should have been there! I should have just gone with her rather than let her walk home alone!' Hiro thought to himself. Tohru looked up at Hatori with red eyes.

"C-can w-we g-go s-s-see her?" Hatori nodded. Tohru and Kisa sprang up and made their way to the door, pushing them open. They were by Anika's beside before the boys could even blink. Anika was still awake, but was staring off into space with a glazed over look.

"I had to sedate her. I don't know how she stayed awake though. She started struggling when I started to examine her. I'm afraid she's in shock. Her mind is unable to deal with the horror of what happened to her, so her mind went into a type of dormant state. She can't speak or make coherent thoughts. All she can do is make some type of noise from time to time to show she's still alive, if you want to call this state alive."

Hiro went to stand behind Tohru and Kisa, with Kyo and Yuki behind him. He gazed at Anika sadly. 'Anika…' he blamed himself for the state she was in now. How could she ever forgive him?

**M.G. there you go. This chapter was a little angs-ty, I surprised myself, I didn't expect it to turn out this way. And srry for the small chapter, the next will be longer!**

**Anywayz, Plz R and R! I'll give u a cookie! And I must have FIVE reviews before I update k?**

**Ja ne!**

**Morte**


	8. Akina and Revenge

**M.G. Here's chapter number eight everyone! Thanx to everyone who reviewed! Here are your cookies! (Gives cookies)**

**X2 Aeon Darkness IX: Sorry, cant kill him! Maybe next time though. Lol**

**MichaleaLoved: Glad you liked it!**

**Black Winged Angel Sami: Lol, thanx for reviewing, and sorry, cant push him off a cliff, but I can embarrass him –winks-**

**Kisa: Thanx for the compliment about the story that made my day. I'm glad you liked it too.**

**Cat-Eyed maiden: I don't think I've every received so many reviews from one person within that span of time that I did with you. That's not a bad thing, I'm glad you like my story! Thanx for reviewing!**

**Bambi: Thanx for the idea. Also thanx for reviewing!**

**AuroraS: -Gives Kyo plushie and cookie- Thanx for reviewing! And as for your question, Since the dragon caught the rat, the curse placed on it wasn't one because it needed to be taught something like the vengeful spirits of the Sohma curse, but since she caught the rat, god decided that she would hold the key to breaking their curse, and since he didn't want that to happen anytime soon, he put the curse on a separate family so they would have the curse for a couple centuries until it was broken. That answer your question for you?**

"**Talking"**  
'**Thinking'**  
**12345678910987654321 (Scene Change)**  
**_POV Change_**  
**!) Dreams (!**  
**!_Flashbacks!_**  
**(A/N Me interrupting)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or Shane or any of the other OCs, only Anika and the plot.**

**Chapter 8: Akina and Revenge**

**!) Dream (!**

_Anika looked around. All she could see in any direction was black, black, and what do you know, black. It reminded her vaguely of what happened when she had first met the dragon (Two chapters ago in chapter 6). She hoped the same thing wouldn't happen again. "Hello?" she called out. Maybe the dragon was there and would hear her. _

"_Hello!" She looked around her. Still nothing. Suddenly her vision went white. It shocked her so she screamed out. "What the hell!" Suddenly pictures started flying across her line of sight. "Not again." She moaned. She let them come, recognizing some, as they were recent._

_-Flash-_

_She saw herself happily walking down the street listening to her cd player. She entered her family property. Went to her house. Opened the door. Screamed. Saw her parents' dead bodies on the floor. Ran away._

_-Flash-_

_Saw herself standing at the front of a crowd at her parents' funeral. Saw everyone leaving and the sun setting. Saw herself kneeling in front of their grave markers. Crying. Whispering a vow to the wind. Getting up and walking away. Never looking back._

_-Flash-_

_She saw herself packing up her house. Saying goodbye to her family. Getting aboard a plane. Watching out her window as her home fades away…_

_-Flash-_

_Saw herself when she arrived. Checking into the hotel. Her first day of school._

_-Flash-_

_Then she saw Hiro. Hiro smiling. Hiro laughing. Hiro glaring. Hiro fighting for her._

_-End Flash's-_

_Anika blinked her eyes. "What was with those last few? Why were they all Hiro?" Suddenly the area around her got brighter. It was still pretty dark though. But it kept getting brighter and brighter until Anika realized were the light was coming from._

_She looked down and saw the dragon approaching her, flames surrounding it. But she wasn't afraid. She was…calmed weirdly enough. The dragon stopped in front of her. It gazed at her for a moment before a bright red light surrounded it. When the light faded, there stood a woman._

_She was tall, about 5'11. Her skin was a pale ivory color that looked paler because of her midnight black hair with red streaks and blood red eyes. She was wearing an old style black and red kimono. The actual kimono was black, the obi (1) was the red part. On her feet were traditional sandals. Her hair was pulled up into a complicated bun with some hair left to frame her face. Her nails were long and painted blood red. Around her neck was a red choker with some weird black writing on it. She was smiling at her, her blood red painted lips pulled back to reveal two fangs hidden in her mouth with all her other teeth ._

_She was beautiful. All Anika could do was stare. They looked like they could have been twins. Just the woman in front of her was older. The lady laughed at Anika's shock. Her laugh was rich and reminded Anika of the sound of bells. "Why so surprised young one?" Anika didn't speak. More like it felt as if she couldn't._

_She stopped laughing and looked back at Anika, suddenly serious. "Do you know why you are here young one?" Anika thought she meant here as in, here with her. She shook her head. "I didn't think so." She didn't elaborate. She studied her with her eyes. Anika felt so exposed under her gaze. As if she could see into her very being, her soul. It was unnerving. _

"_Do not be frightened young one. I only wish to speak to you. Out of all of my carriers, you are my favorite. You have the most fire in you, the most spark in your eyes. You remind me of me. It also helps that you look exactly like me." Anika laughed at that, and the lady smiled. She knew what had happened to Anika with this 'Erik' person, and she didn't like it at all. It has put her carrier into a shocked, almost comatose type state. And she didn't like that this fiery girl had been violated in such a way._

_Anika looked suddenly thoughtful. "I have a question." She waited for the lady to say it was okay to ask before continuing. She nodded and Anika continued. "Why do we look so much alike? And why do you only reside in Female carriers?" _

_She laughed. "I'll answer your second question first. Back in my day, males were just as perverted and gross as they are in this time. (No offense to males, but it works for what is coming next!) How would you feel to be stuck in a male bodies mind, constantly listening to those type of perverse thought?" Anika laughed, she had to agree._

"_As for your first question, the reason we look so much alike, I cannot honestly answer. It could be any number of things. I think the most likely answer is because in a way, you are my reincarnation. You are like me in so many ways, that when you were born, I wanted a carrier that reminded me of me, kind of selfish I admit, so you took on my characteristics." Anika nodded, and then thought of something. "What's your name anyway? I don't want to keep calling you the dragon or some lady."_

_She laughed. "My name is Akina. Something even more ironic is that my name is your name, but backwards." Anika looked surprised, and then realized it was true. "To weird." Akina nodded in agreement. "Yes, weird." _

"_My dear Anika, I believe it is time for you to wake up, your friends are worried." Anika realized that Akina was fading. "No wait! What about those images that I saw! Why was I just now remembering those things? And why was Hiro the only one I saw in that last flashback?" Akina smiled at her. "Those are things that you can't bring yourself to forget. And those last few images, those are images you hold dear in your heart, even if you don't realize it."_

_Anika was confused. Why would she hold images of Hiro close to her heart? Before she could ask, she woke up._

"Ugh…" Anika groaned as she woke up. Her head was pounding and her mouth felt like she hadn't brushed her teeth in about a week. "Whoa! Don't move too much, you've been asleep for about a week." A week? And who was that talking? She didn't recognize the voice. She slowly opened her eyes and looked to her right. She saw someone she didn't recognize. "Who are you?" He grinned at her. "My name's Haru. Nice to meet you Anika." Haru? The ox? That explained the black and white hair. "Nice to meet you Haru. How long did you say I was asleep?" He grinned.

"A week." Anika looked surprised. "Oh. How long have you been watching me? And were are the others?" He seemed to think. "I've been watching you for about four hours, and the others are, well, I don't know. Oh! But Hiro is downstairs." Anika felt something in her chest jolt at the mention of Hiro. "Hiro's downstairs? Can I see him?" Haru grinned at her. "Sure."

He got up and left. Anika liked Haru. He seemed nice. A second later she heard someone running up the stairs. "Anika?" Her door was thrown open and there stood Hiro breathing heavily, staring at her wide eyed. "Anika!" He looked happy to see her. He ran up to her bed, and surprisingly, hugged her. 'This is unexpected for Hiro. Not to mention out of character.'

Hiro pulled back and looked at her happily, then he seemed to realize something and he scowled, his happy face darkening. "Anika. Who did this to you?" Anika froze at the question. 'Who did-' then she remembered. Her face saddened. "H-he did t-this t-to me." Hiro looked confused. "He?" Then he seemed to realize who she was talking about, because his face darkened more.

"Erik." He growled the name out. He said it with such hate and loathing that it shocked Anika. Suddenly Hiro got up and bolted. "Hiro?" Anika made a move to get up, but suddenly Haru appeared and held her down. "I wouldn't do that Anika." Anika struggled, but she eventually relented and let Haru push her back. "Haru?" He looked at her; now back to sitting in the chair he had been in when Anika woke up. "Hm?"

"Why are you doing this anyway? You don't even know me." Haru just smiled softly. "I'm doing this for Tohru. She's a friend of mine. So in my opinion, since you're related to her, that also makes you my friend. And the person who did this is going to pay. Dearly."

His eyes darkened and it scared Anika for a minute. Before she could say anything more, the door to her room was thrown open. In her doorway stood Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Hatori, Tohru, Kisa, and Hiro. "Anika!" They yelled, well, Hatori and Hiro didn't, but everyone else did. Everyone but Hatori and Hiro rushed over to her bed, demanding if she was all right, who did this to her, and a whole ton of other things. Anika held up her hands. "Whoa! One question at a time, please!"

They stopped yelling and Tohru sat on her bed, hugging her. "Anika, are you alright? I was so worried!" Anika hugged her cousin back. "I'm fine." Kisa came up to her and also hugged her. "I was so worried. Everyone at school wishes for you to get better. No one was as worried as Hiro though." Everyone but Anika and Kisa looked at Hiro, smirking, while he blushed faintly and scowled at them. "Here." Kisa held something out for Anika. It was a card. "Shane came up with the idea. He bought the card and had everyone in our class sign it. Well, Erik didn't." Anika looked saddened at that.

Kisa gasped as if just realizing what she said. "Oh Anika! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean it!"

Anika shook her head. "No, no it's okay." All of the males' eyes hardened. "So it was Erik." Kyo spoke. Anika nodded. Haru scowled. "We'll get him back. He won't get away with this." Anika just nodded.

Everyone slowly got up and left, leaving Hiro there. Hiro just stood there with his head down. Anika looked up when she realized someone was still there. "Hiro?" He didn't look at her. She saw his fist's clench and he shook as if trying to suppress something.

"A-Anika, I-I'm sorry. I should have been there. Because I wasn't, you got hurt. I-It's my entire fault!" Anika was shocked. Hiro thought that? Had he been blaming himself this entire time? "Hiro, it's not your fault. I brought this upon myself. It's my fault fo-" But Hiro cut her off. He looked up glaring at her half-heartedly. Anika saw that tears were gathering in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. "No it wasn't! It was my fault! I should have been there with you, but I wasn't!"

Anika sighed. "Hiro, it IS MY FAULT. I heard what he said to me when he was…was raping me." She gulped quickly before continuing. "He said it was my fault for rejecting him. So you see Hiro, it IS my fault, not yours." Hiro just gaped at her. Then he glared at some random thing. "He won't get away with this. I'll make sure of it." Anika just kept quiet.

**Later**

"You sure he'll be here punk?" Kyo looked over to Hiro who just nodded. Kyo, Hiro, and Haru were going to have a… 'Talk'…with Erik. Suddenly they heard drunken laughing. They looked down the deserted street from the corner they were waiting on. It was around eight at nine at night on a Saturday, so Hiro wasn't surprised that Erik and his buddies were drunk, probably just coming from a club that they were able to sneak into.

Hiro had overheard their plans for this night on Friday so he knew they would be here. Haru, Kyo and Hiro moved into the light so that Erik and his friends could see them. They stopped a couple meters away. Erik was with five of his friends, six total. Hiro mentally did the math and figured they could take them. Two for each of them. Helped that they were drunk.

Erik stepped forward and spoke clearly, apparently not as drunk as his friends. "What the hell do you want?" Hiro was going to answer but Kyo stopped him. He stepped forward and spoke to Erik. "Were here to…pay you back for what you did to our friend. You should remember her, Anika?" Erik scowled at her name.

"That bitch? Yeah I remember her. Pay back you say? Oh I get it. You guys are going to 'beat me up' as revenge for what I did to that bitch. Am I right?" They nodded. "Yeah, your pretty much right." Erik and his friends laughed. "Are you guy's blind? We out number you! Six to three! We'll murder you guys."

They started running to them. They all got into fighting stances. Haru already black. I pity the boys who fight him. "Let me have Erik." Hiro said to them. "You sure?" he nodded. "Okay punk, but if you look like you need help, I'm stepping in." Hiro nodded to Kyo. Then they were there, and the fighting started.

**12345678910987654321 (After the fight)**

Hiro, Haru and Kyo stared down at the six unconscious, beaten beyond appearance boys at their feet. They all had cuts and bruises on them. Hiro was the most damaged though. He had a black eye, a split lip, a lot of bruises, a few cuts, and the worst a long gash down his arm and his stomach from when Erik had pulled out a knife. Hatori drove up in his van from were he had been waiting down the street.

He got out and helped them carry the boys into the van. He quickly caught Hiro when he started to sway though. "You need to get bandaged up and get some rest." Hiro just nodded, to tired to speak. He got into the back seat with Haru who started bandaging his cuts. "You did good kid." Hiro nodded.

They stopped in front of Shigure's house were Haru helped Hiro into the house and to the couch were he let him lie down. "Don't worry kid; we'll do the rest without you. Just rest up." Hiro nodded and drifted off to sleep. Haru smirked down at him before leaving the house and getting back into the car with Kyo and Hatori who drove away when Haru got in.

**12345678910987654321 (In The Morning)**

Anika slowly got up and walked downstairs. She was hungry and no one was there to help her so she decided to do it herself. It hurt to walk because of the lingering pain between her legs, but she still made it. When she passed the living room however, she saw Hiro looking beat up and laying on the couch and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hiro!" She ran as quickly as she could to the couch and knelt next to Hiro. She shook his softly and he woke up groaning. He looked to his side and saw Anika. "Anika, you shouldn't be up." Anika laughed. "Here you are lying beaten up on the couch, and you still worry about me and how I shouldn't be up?" Hiro laughed with her.

"What happened to you?" Hiro looked away from her and up to the ceiling. "Me, Kyo, and Haru went and 'talked' with Erik and his friends." Anika gasped. "You beat them up?" Hiro nodded. "Let me guess, you got Erik?" He nodded again. "What did you guys do with them after you were done?" Hiro laughed. "I came back here before we could do it, but I know what Kyo and Haru did." Hiro laughed at the picture in his mind of them. Anika looked suspicious. "What did you guys do?"

**With Erik and His Friends**

Erik and his friends slowly woke up to the sound of laughter and cameras, not to mention cars. Erik looked around and saw all the people. "What the hell! Someone get me out of here! Help!" Erik and his friends had woken up to find themselves the center of attention for tourists and anyone who passed by them. Not surprising, considering he and his friends were in front of the police station stripped to only their boxers with signs around their necks saying 'Will strip for money/food'. There day definitely isn't off to a good start.

**M.G There you go! I hope you guys liked it! If you guys have any question, Plz ask. As long as there about the story, like if there's something you don't get.**

**Remember, Plz R and R! You'll get plushies! Or cookies! I need around 5 or 6 reviews before I continue!**

**Ja Ne!**

**Morte**


	9. Denial is an ugly thing

**M.G. Hello everyone! I'm back! Did you miss me? LOL, Anyways, I know, you guys probably want to kill me for not updating in TWO months, but I've been…busy. I'll try to post another chapter tomorrow, no promises, though I more than likely will, and to make up for being gone so long, I'll try to make it longer than usual.**

**As you can see I got rid of the authors' notes so you don't have to worry about those anymore.**

**READ! I've also changed some things in the story, not much, but I did, so if you go back and re-read it you'll see I improved the chapters and fixed mistakes, You probably want me to stop rambling now and get on with the fic so I'll stop.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS ARE WONDERFUL!**

"**Talking"**  
'**Thinking'**  
**12345678910987654321 (Scene Change)**  
**_POV Change_**  
**!) Dreams (!**  
**!_Flashbacks!_**  
**(A/N Me interrupting)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or Shane or any of the other OCs, only Anika and the plot.**

**Chapter 9: Denial**

"ANIKA! Wake up, you'll be late!"

Tohru walked into the room she shared with he cousin and frowned. Anika was still in bed fast asleep and tangled in her bed-sheets. Tohru walked to the bed Anika slept in and yanked at the sheets covering her making Anika roll of the futon and onto the ground.

"Wake up!" Anika just rolled over and kept sleeping. Tohru sighed. She walked back out of the room and went to find a bucket. She finally found one in Shigure's study. Why he had a bucket in his study was a mystery to Tohru but she just shrugged it off and decided to ask him about it later. She walked back upstairs and into the bathroom before filling the bucket up half-way with ice cold water.

She walked back into the room they shared and stood over Anika.

1

2

3

(SPLASH!)

Anika shot up from the ground gasping for breath and shivering, the cold water being almost instantly absorbed into her clothing and making the now drenched clothes stick to her like a second skin. She coughed and brought her hands up to wipe the water away from her eyes. She glared up to her cousin before getting up and looking down at her clothes then back to her cousin.

"Thank you **_so _**much for that wake up call Tohru. How can I _ever _repay you?" sarcasm was dripping from every word she spoke. Tohru only smiled at her. "You can repay me by getting ready or you'll be late." Anika's eyes bulged at those words. She hurriedly glanced at the clock by Tohru's bed and her eyes widened even further. She turned back to Tohru before jumping over to the dresser were her clothes were and pulling out clean clothes.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner!" Tohru just sighed and walked back downstairs where she discovered Hiro, Kisa, and Shane waiting. She smiled brightly at them. "Hello! You guys are here to walk with Anika to school?" Hiro didn't answer, Shane smiled at her, and Kisa smiled while nodding. "Yes we are. We have a surprise waiting for her at school and we came to make sure she doesn't see it before she should."

Tohru smiled and was about to say something before Anika suddenly shot into the room and sat next to Hiro, quickly gulping down some toast that was left there for her by Tohru. She stood up and grabbed Hiro's and Kisa's hands before pulling out of the room with her, leaving Shane there in a stunned silence with Tohru. Before Anika left the house with Hiro and Kisa though she called back over her shoulder, "Hurry the hell up Shane! Bye, Tohru, see you after school!" Tohru just smiled again before going into the kitchen humming happily. Shane sighed and quickly stood up and ran to the front, put on his shoes, and ran after Anika and her hostages, yelling: "Hold on Anika!"

**12345678910987654321**

"Hold on Anika! Were not going to be late! And let go of my wrist!" Hiro yanked hard on his wrist, finally pulling it free from Anika's death grip. She had let go of Kisa's wrist a while back when Shane had finally caught up. She had let go when he had come up and, politely, asked for his girlfriend's wrist to be freed.

Anika blushed as Hiro yanked his wrist free and muttered a barley audible "sorry" before slowing her pace to match Hiro's. They walked in an awkward silence while Kisa and Shane walked a little ahead of them chatting happily.

Things had been kinda awkward with them since Anika had been raped and the dream she had. She had avoided him when she could and tried to avoid talking to him since that night he came back beat up. He had been doing the same thing, though probably for a completely different reason.

Anika, spent most of the time in her room thinking or up on the roof with Kyo and just talking about what came to their minds. She was still confused on what Akina had meant though.

"…_those last few images; those are images you hold dear in your heart, even if you don't realize it…"_

What could she have meant? All of the images she had talked about were all of Hiro. Why would she hold him close to her heart?

Could…it be…?

Could she… love him?

Anika blushed crimson at the thought. Love? Hiro? She couldn't!

Could she?

She shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts plaguing her. Hiro glanced to her, looking at her a bit weirdly. Anika blushed again and looked to the side away from Hiro.

Why was she reacting like this? Could she really love him? No, impossible.

She banished the thought to the back of her mind before looking up and realizing they were there. She sighed. She had been spacing out to much lately. They walked through the courtyard in front of the school before changing their shoes and heading to their classroom. They walked in just as the bell rang.

But something was wrong. It was dark in the room. The lights were off and the windows were covered. Anika looked confused for a second and flipped on the switch. She nearly had a heart attack at the sight that greeted her.

All of her classmates, minus Erik she noticed with glee, were standing under a large banner in the middle of the room that read: "Welcome back Anika!"

Her classmates were smiling at her along with the teacher. The teacher walked forward and brought her to the middle of the room where Hiro, Kisa, and Shane now stood in front of the students. Kisa and Shane were smiling while Hiro looked like he didn't care, but if you looked closely you could see a slight up-bringing of his lips in the corners, signaling that he was trying to suppress his smile.

"We heard about what happened Anika, and would like to let you know that we are all glad that your back." Anika looked up at the teacher shocked. She just smiled kindly. Freaky.

Instead of the normal class they had then they instead threw a mini-party for Anika. All of the kids were coming up to her and offering their support. One of the kids, whose father just happened to be a cop, informed her that Erik had been charged with sexual assault and indecent exposer (sp?) in public. His friends all got off light. A couple nights in a cell. Erik however got 5 years in prison. Anika was glad to hear that.

She vaguely noticed a group of girls off to the side of all the kids having fun glaring at her and whispering to each other. Anika noticed that the leader of the group was a girl who was known to have had a major crush on Erik. The rest were just girls who wanted to impress her and get on her good side, since she WAS popular.

Anika could hear what they were saying now; they weren't even trying to hide their contempt for her, their voices getting purposefully louder so that she could hear.

"Look at her, getting all that attention for spouting lies. MY Erik would never do such a thing. I mean, why would he even look at such an ugly girl when he could have ME? Im popular, beautiful and rich. Who wouldn't want me? I bet she just said all those things so that she could get attention. Such a Bitch."

Anika noticed that the room had gone silent and that all eyes were on the girl and her friends; listening to what she had been saying. When she had finished all eyes turned to her for her reaction. Anika kept a calm and collected face. She had learned to ignore these types long ago.

She saw the teacher in the corner of her vision look like she was about to yell at those girls but someone beat her to it.

"How dare you say something like that? Why would Anika lie about something like that? Huh? If anyone was lying it would be you! And to answer your question, no one in their right minds would want you. You're an ugly, conniving jealous Bitch. Who cares if you're rich? And just so you know, Anika is not ugly, she's beautiful!"

Everyone was staring wide eyes at Hiro now. Anika was gaping in shock and blushing slightly. She can't believe Hiro just did that! And for her! Hiro, now noticing all the eyes turned to him and all the wide-eyes stared blushed in embarrassment. He glanced to Anika to see her looking at him with her jaw slack, wide eyes, and a tinge of pink over her cheeks.

He suddenly became self-conscious and turned, rushing out of the room. Anika quickly snapped out of her shocked daze, as did everyone else, and quickly went after him. She could vaguely hear the sound of the girl who had been dissing her start yelling. She ignored it and continued after Hiro. She had a feeling she knew where he was heading.

She stopped running when she reached the park where Kisa had run to when she thought Anika had betrayed her because of a misunderstanding. She looked around before spotting Hiro sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. Anika quietly went over to him and sat beside him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

He jerked his head up in surprise and stared at her. "Anika…" She smiled softly at him. "Hey Hiro." He turned away from her. "What do you want?" he muttered. "I suppose you're here to laugh at me for what I did and said back there." He tensed suddenly when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso and a female body pressed against his back, their head at the nape of his neck.

"Now why would I do that? I really appreciate what you did back their Hiro. Thank you." Anika whispered. Hiro could feel her breath on his left ear and he shivered involuntarily. He felt his stomach knot up and his breath catch in his throat. He recognized this feeling.

It was how he felt when he was still in love with Kisa. Why would he Be feeling it now? He was with Anika, and it's…not like…he loved…her…

He couldn't possibly love Anika! She was like his best friend!

'_Then why did you feel a sudden rage at those girls' words about Anika, hm? Why did you feel the sudden need to protect her? To defend her? Why does your breath catch now that she's so close to you? Who do you think of her ALL the time? Why did you feel that overwhelming guilt when she had been raped and you weren't able to do anything to help but hope she would get better? What else could it be?'_

Hiro tried to deny it, pushed the thoughts to the back of his head. It couldn't be. He barley knew her for two months. How could he love her?

Anika pulled away from him and Hiro turned to face her. She was smiling. "Better now?" He nodded and smiled slightly. "Thank you Anika." She looked confused. "For what Hiro?"

This time he really did smile. "For saying that. You always know what I need to hear, even if I don't at the time. Thank you." She just smiled and shrugged. "No problem. Ready to go back now?" He nodded and stood up and started walking. Anika got up and followed him, trying to start a conversation which was doomed for failure.

Some things never change. Thank god.

**12345678910987654321**

School had just gotten out and Anika was walking home with Hiro and Kisa. Shane had something to do after school so he couldn't come, which was probably better anyway. They were just talking about random things, Hiro not talking at all. They had insisted on walking her home. Anika had the feeling that they or someone would be walking her home from now on, trying to avoid a repeat of two weeks ago.

When they got home they found Hatori waiting for them. They had walked into the living room to find Shigure and Hatori talking while drinking tea. They glanced up as they walked in and Hatori put his tea down, standing up and walking over to them. He stopped in front of Anika and stared solemnly down at her.

"What?" Anika asked. His gaze was kinda unnerving. He sighed before speaking the 6 words that they had hoped wouldn't come out of his mouth.

"Akito needs to talk to you."

**M.G HAHA! Cliffy! Bet ya hate me now! Ah, oh well. Just so you guys know, the next chapter should be a very important one, a couple of key things will happen. I'm not sure how many more chapters this will have, maybe four, five. We'll se what happens. READ BELLOW!**

**Okay people, just one thing to say, PLEASE NO GHOST READERS!**

**I have enabled anonymous review so you don't have to sign in, so please, REVIEW!**

**I g2g, Please R and R!**

**Ja ne!**

**Morte**


	10. Listen to your Heart Part I

**M.G. Hey! Heres the new chapter! I hope you like it! Oh yeah, and a side note, Akito IS a girl. In the manga Akito is a girl and this is based more on the manga than the anime since it's the original, okay? So I want no hell about that. My friends have proof If you would like me to send it to you, just e-mail me. Akito is just a, very flat chested, less feminine girl than most.**

**Reviewer Thanks-**

**Bobbyneko: Thanks for the spelling. And I don't know if it seemed that way, but it was Anika that said Hell, not Kisa. Sorry if that was confusing. And I don't know about love either, never experienced it, but the point is that it was building up over the period of time in she story, there were subtle hints, and that they were starting to realize it.**

**anz pride always: Thanx for the review, and yeah I know, Erik would be sent to juvie for being a minor, but sometime they try minors as adults if the crime is serious enough, and don't you think rape is serious? Anywayz, I really wouldn't know, but lets just say for the sake of the story. Thanx again for reviewing! **

**aky1991: Thanx for reviewing. And to be blunt, the actual pairing for Fruits Basket concerning Tohru is Tohru and Kyo. Yuki ends up meeting someone at school and falls for her. My friends are spoiler fanatics and found this out. Sorry if I ruined it for you or anything. I also know a couple other official pairings if you want to know any.**

**crimson moonlight and bloody rain: Lol, thanx for reviewing.**

**Moon-dragon91011: Lol, thanx for reviewing! (Hands her a Kyo plushie and an extra one for Ari) Your OC is amusing, I'll see about reading one of your stories when I get the time. **

**AuroraS: Ah, a familiar name! Thanx for reviewing! (Hands her random plushies) Thanx again!**

**Yusukesgirl: Thanx for reviewing!**

**Nomadgirl66: Thanx for reviewing!**

"**Talking"**  
'**Thinking'**  
**12345678910987654321 (Scene Change)**  
**_POV Change_**  
**!) Dreams (!**  
**!_Flashbacks!_**  
**(A/N Me interrupting)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruits Basket or Shane, Kichi, Kayla, Aki or Tori. I only own Anika, Akina, the fourteen Sohma's later and the plot. And this story.**

**Chapter 10: Listen to your heart Part 1**

_Previously:_

_When they got home they found Hatori waiting for them. They had walked into the living room to find Shigure and Hatori talking while drinking tea. They glanced up as they walked in and Hatori put his tea down, standing up and walking over to them. He stopped in front of Anika and stared solemnly down at her._

"_What?" Anika asked. His gaze was kinda unnerving. He sighed before speaking the 6 words that they had hoped wouldn't come out of his mouth._

"_Akito needs to talk to you."_

_Currently:_

Hiro and Anika started at Hatori in shock. Anika glanced over to Shigure to see him not looking towards her, his face grim. Anika sighed and looked back to Hatori, nodding in acceptance. "I knew this would happen eventually. Alight, I'm ready." She heard a sharp intake of breath to her right and she looked towards Hiro. He was staring at her in shock, his eyes wide.

His eyes suddenly narrowed and he walked towards her and put his hands on her shoulders, shaking her slightly. "You are not going to see her! She's dangerous!" Anika just shook her head and pulled his hands away from her and stepping back to Hatori. She looked at him with empty eyes. "I'm sorry Hiro. But I have to." She turned to Hatori and signaled that she was ready. He just nodded and led her outside to his car. She turned back to look at Hiro one last time as they were pulling away and her heart almost broke at the defeated look in his eyes.

**12345678910987654321**

When they arrived at the main house Hatori led her to Akito's room. Right before she was about to enter he stopped her and looked at her seriously. "I don't like the fact that you're going in there alone, but those were Akito's wishes and I shall respect them. But still, if anything happens, anything at all, call me. I don't want to have to see you hurt again." Anika just nodded and gave him, what she hoped, was a re-assuring smile before sliding the door open and stepping in, shutting the door almost silently behind her. The room was dark and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. Opposite her she could make out a person sitting near a window, somewhat hunched over, resting their arms and head on the window sill.

She guessed this was Akito.

The person slowly turned their head towards her and her guess that this was Akito was confirmed. She stepped further into the room and walked up to stand next to Akito, ignoring her gaze and staring out the window. They didn't speak for a few minutes. It was eventually Akito that broke the silence.

"You are the girl everyone is talking about." Anika didn't look towards her but nodded her head in confirmation. "Mm-hm." She could see Akito scowl at her in the corner of her eye. "I know who you are." Anika just looked at her, un-moved. "I'm not surprised."

Akito's scowl darkened, and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Do you really think you can do it? That **you** can succeed where many others have failed? You're just a little girl!" Anika's expression grew cold. Akito's expression didn't change when she saw this. "I may be "just a little girl", but I'm far stronger than you'll ever be. And I don't think I can succeed…" Akito smirked triumphantly, "…I **know **I can. I _will _free the Sohma family from their curse, at the same time abolishing my own. And you **will** die Akito"

Akito's expression grew furious and she grabbed hold of Anika's hair roughly, bringing her down to her knees and forcing her gaze upward to her. She was scowling and her eyes were narrowed into slits. "Don't you dare talk to me like that brat! You think you're better than me! Do you! You really think you can succeed in freeing this family of the curse that's been on if for generations! Everyone else died! Yet you still believe you will succeed! Don't get cocky!"

Anika growled low in her throat and her eyes flashed red, her pupils narrowing into black slits outlined in silver. Her fingers grew claws and her canines elongated, her hair started flying wildly around her. Akito let go of her hair in fear and she fell down, scooting away from the pissed of dragon girl, her eyes wide in fear. A feeling the head of the Sohma family had probably not experienced much of.

Anika snarled, advancing on Akito, who kept backing up until she was pushed up against a wall. Her hand shot out and grabbed Akito by the throat in a grip that wasn't enough to block her air, but strong enough to show she could snap her neck in an instant if she chose.

"You will **NOT** talk to my carrier like that again, impertinent child! I should kill you right now for such a thing. And I would if it were not for the fact that Anika needs you to free her friends. Make no mistake though, you **WILL **die by me eventually, but now is not the time. Next time you talk like this to her though, I will not hesitate to break a couple bones."

With that Anika's eyes, hands, teeth and hair returned to normal. Her eyes closed for a second then opened revealing she was back to normal. She dropped Akito and looked at her emotionlessly before turning around and leaving a half scared half bewildered Akito behind.

**12345678910987654321**

When she had gotten back home Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki had arrived and had been told were she was. Hiro was also still there. When she had walked through the door they had started asking her a million questions a minute. She finally shut them up and went to bed. The next day she walked to school silently with Hiro and Kisa. When they got to class though, they found that there was someone in there they had never met before. She had silver-blue hair with mysterious golden eyes. The air around her was…different than most. Anika couldn't place it.

She took her normal seat along with Hiro and Kisa and waited for the teacher, along with everyone else, to introduce this new girl. Everyone was whispering and pointing. The teacher cleared her throat, getting the attention of the class. She smiled at everyone.

"Class, I would like for you all to meet Ms. Haruka Ishida. She will be joining our class for a short while. I hope you all will make her feel welcome." Haruka looked out at the class from bored golden eyes. Stopping once on Anika, then again, longer, on Hiro Sohma. In her mind she smirked. 'There they are. Akina, you owe me BIG time for this.'

The teacher looked around for an empty seat and found one next to Hiro. The teacher pointed. "You may sit over there next to Mr. Sohma. Hiro, please raise your hand so Ms. Ishida knows were to sit." Hiro raised his hand barely before putting it right back down. Haruka nodded and walked over to her temporary seat, sitting down and turning to Hiro before putting out her hand. She smiled at him sweetly. "Hello, I'm Haruka." Hiro looked warily at her hand. "I know."

In her mind she scowled. 'This will be harder than I thought. Akina, you really owe me this time.' She just continued smiling though. "Can you tell me your name please?" She still held her hand out. Hiro was reluctant out shook it. "…Hiro." She smiled broader. "That wasn't so hard now was it?" She held onto his hand longer than normal, though Hiro didn't seem to notice. Anika however, did.

Her eyes narrowed. And she held back a growl. She felt something clench in her stomach and she just wanted to rip Haruka's hand right from her arm then kill her in the most painfully slow way possible.

'I'll kill her. She's flirting with MY Hiro! Who the hell does she think she- 'Anika stopped that train of thought suddenly. What the hell? Were did that come from? She shook her head before trying to focus on what the teacher was saying.

But her mind kept involuntarily re-playing that scene and those thoughts over and over in her head…

**12345678910987654321**

After school was out Haruka caught up to Hiro as he was exiting the school. He had been on his way to walk Anika home. He had just arrived were Anika was waiting when Haruka ran up. "Hiro!" Hiro growled lightly before turning around and facing Haruka. He forced himself to look in-different. "Yes Haruka?" The girl had been bugging him the entire day. She smiled at him and held her bag tighter to her. "I just moved here and I don't know anyone else. So I was wondering if you would like to show me around." She questioned innocently.

Hiro was about to refuse when Anika jumped in. "Hiro would love to!" Hiro glared at her. "Anika!" Haruka smiled. "Great!" Hiro grabbed Anika by her hand and dragged her away a few feet to talk to her, Anika signaling over her should that they would be right back. When they were out of her hearing range Hiro turned on her, dropping her hand and glaring. "What the hell do you think your doing? I have to walk you home, I cant waste my time showing her around!" Anika glared right back.

"She's new Hiro! And for the walking thing I can just wait until Tohru gets out with Kyo and Yuki and walk home with them! I'll be fine!" She saw Hiro was about to protest when she held a finger to his lips and her glare softened. "I'm flattered that you care Hiro, but you should show her around. I'll be _fine."_ Hiro sighed before relenting. Anika smiled. "Good. Now go!" He turned around and walked back to Haruka, who grabbed his hand and started walking.

Anika felt something turn at the sight. She was really depressed. She feared Haruka might steal Hiro from her. She was jealous. She suddenly did a double take. Since when would she care? It's not like she was in love with him.

She sighed before turning around and walking in the direction of Tohru's school.

**12345678910987654321**

Later Anika sat in her room that she shared with Tohru eating a bowl of ice cream. (A/N Ice cream, a girl's best friend!) She stared dejectedly out the window. She had no idea why she felt this way. It was confusing the hell out of her and she didn't like it.

The starts had come out a while ago and she passed the time looking up at them and finding different constellations. While she had been doing this she didn't notice Tohru come in the room. Tohru sat silently by her younger cousin and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Anika jumped in surprise and turned around to face Tohru. "Tohru! When did you get there?"

Tohru smiled gently at Anika. "What's bothering you?" Anika sighed and turned back to the window. "Honestly, I don't know." Tohru sighed. "Why don't you tell me when it started." Anika nodded and started on about the feeling and emotion coursing through her and the thoughts she had been having the past two days.

Tohru smiled as her cousin went on. She knew what was happening. She was happy for Anika. When Anika stopped she turned to Tohru with pleading eyes. "Do you know what's wrong with me?" Tohru just smiled mysteriously at her. "Yes, yes I do. And it sounds to me like you already know too." Anika gapped at her. What kind of answer was that? She voiced her thoughts out loud and Tohru laughed softly before standing up and walking to the door.

As she was about to leave she turned back to Anika. "Just listen to your heart Anika. You'll find the answer." With that, Tohru left, leaving a confused as hell Anika behind.

**12345678910987654321**

That night Anika stayed up. She couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about Tohru's words. What did she mean? She sighed and, finally, fell asleep.

!) Dream (!

_**Anika sat with her legs crossed floating in mid-air, her face resting on her palm. Before her was Akina. "What did Tohru mean Akina?" She looked up at her guardian, her eyes confused and desperate. Akina sighed. It was time to tell her.**_

"_**Anika, listen to me. There is a story I have to tell you." Anika nodded and paid close attention to what Akina was about to say next. "This story took place a good few hundred years ago. It was the first time that the Sohma family had summoned the carrier to free them…"**_

_**! FlashBack !**_

**_Tsuki Honda sighed as she tried to find her way around Kaibara (1). She was hopelessly lost. She sighed again before making her way over to an inn and getting a room for the night. After that was done she went out again and started wondering aimlessly._**

**_What would be totally wrong right now was if she found the Sohma house after she had already found a place to stay. Right then she ran into someone. She grunted at the impact and she fell back on the ground. The person she hit had more luck. He regained his balance and held a hand out to help her. "I'm sorry Miss, I wasn't looking were I was going."_**

**_Tsuki was about to give the poor bastard who ran into her a piece of her mind when she looked up. Her breath caught in her throat and she couldn't speak. Her violet eyes stared into his clear blue and that was all she could see._**

**_She wasn't the only one staring. He had been staring at her in a daze when he suddenly snapped back to reality and grabbed her hand and pulled her up with next to no effort. "I'm sorry once again. I'm Kira Sohma." Tsuki smiled up at him, seeing as he was nearly a whole foot taller. "It's nice to meet you mister Sohma. I'm Tsuki Honda."_**

**_They started walking before both did a double take and turned. Looking at each other. "Did you say Honda/Sohma!" Both looked at each other before starting to laugh. People started looked at them weirdly and avoiding them. They slowly stopped and Kira spoke up first. "Jin, our head of house, has been wondering were you were. His patience is wearing thin."_**

**_Tsuki laughed. "Well then next time he should clearer directions to his house." Kira laughed again at this and they both started walking in the opposite direction Tsuki had been going. "Yes, our house can be difficult to find." Tsuki laughed lightly. "Define difficult." They kept walking in a comfortable silence until the got about a mile out of town. They had gone to get Tsuki's stuff on the way considering that the inn was on the edge of the town. Turning off from the road was a dirt path that Kira turned onto. Tsuki followed him, having no idea how she could have missed it. The dirt path went into some woods and they kept following them for about two miles when they arrived at a clearing._**

**_Tsuki nearly dropped her bag in surprise. "You live here!" Before her was the Sohma estate. It was big! Kira laughed at her reaction. "We get that a lot." Tsuki just nodded and followed him blindly when he started walking again. They walked until they got to the biggest house before going inside. They went down a couple of halls before they stopped in front of a door. Kira slid it open and Tsuki saw a traditional style room._**

**_Kira walked in and dropped her bags on her futon. "This will be your room. Now hurry up and change into something semi-formal, Jin will want to see you right away." Tsuki nodded and Kira left. She went to her bags and dug through them, looking for any slightly formal kimonos. She wasn't sure she had any._**

_**She finally found one that she hoped would work. It was all black except for the red dragon the started at the bottom of the left side and snaked its way up her leg, around her waist, where it went across her chest and its head stopped on her left shoulder and a black obi with red stripes on the top and bottom with a thick red one in the middle. She slipped on some socks and black sandals and put her black hair up in a bun before leaving the room. She had walked half-way down the hallway before she stopped abruptly, remembering something.**_

_**She didn't know where to go!**_

_**She groaned and was about to call out before Kira rounded the corner in front of her. He was wearing a light/dark blue yukata (2) combo. She stared, her breath caught in her throat, her heart pounding wildly. She had just met him but she still felt an immense attraction to him.**_

_**By the way he was staring at her she could tell it was a mutual feeling. He snapped out of his daze and walked forward, grabbing her hand and practically dragging her down hall after hall. "Hurry up. Jin is getting more impatient by the minute. Also, when you meet Jin you will also meet all the others." Tsuki nodded and she had barley any time to register what was happening before she was pulled into a room and Kira had left her, moving off to her right were she saw twelve other people lined up.**_

_**Those must be the other twelve cursed ones. Before her sitting in a high backed chair as if he thought he was royalty was a young man with dark purple hair that was almost black and the same color eyes. Jin.**_

_**She walked forward and kneeled. "I am Tsuki Honda. You sent for me Sohma-sama?" She looked up slightly to see him staring down at her in disgust. She automatically didn't like him and didn't want to have to call him 'sama' but knew it would be proper respect.**_

_**He seemed to add smugness to the look in his eyes when he heard that last part. "Yes. You are late!" Tsuki didn't reply to that. She had the feeling it wouldn't make much of a difference anyway. "I have heard that your family possesses the knowledge to free this family of its curse. Is this so?" Tsuki nodded, keeping her eyes on the ground. "It is."**_

_**He seemed pleased at this. "Good! When can you start?" Tsuki looked up at him this time. "I will need a week Sohma-Sama." He seemed to disapprove of this answer. "A week!" Tsuki nodded "Yes Sohma-Sama. The ceremony is very complicated and dangerous and it will take me week to prepare." He seemed to not want to except this answer, but did so reluctantly. "Fine. Do you need anything to help you prepare?"**_

**_Tsuki shook her head. "Just the names of the thirteen cursed with the vengeful spirits and that spirit witch they are possessed by." He grunted and looked over towards the thirteen standing to her right. "Fine. Introduce yourselves."_**

_**One by one they stepped out of the line, introduced themselves then stepped back in.**_

_**Yumi was the first. She was eleven with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was the monkey.**_

_**Next was Ami. She was twenty-one with black hair that had a white sheen and grey eyes. She was the cow.**_

_**Rei was fifteen with white hair and golden eyes. He was the snake. **_

_**Next was Kira. She already knew him though, but examined him anyway. He was twenty-six, two years older than her, with Dark brown hair and those amazing clear blue eyes. He was the ram/sheep.**_

_**Yusuke was twenty-eight and had orange hair and red eyes. He was the cat.**_

_**Shinn was thirteen and had black hair and black eyes. He was the dragon. Tsuki smiled at him and he smiled back. She would like him. After all, he was a dragon too.**_

_**Kagome was next at twelve with black hair and purple eyes. She was the dog.**_

_**Yukina was twenty and had black hair and red eyes and was the tiger.**_

_**Kazuma was seventeen, with dark brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. He was the horse.**_

_**Shiro was one year older than Kazuma and had orange hair and red eyes like Yusuke. He was the rooster.**_

_**Ren was a year older than Kira, twenty-eight, and had grey/purple hair with lavender eyes. He was the rat. He and Yusuke were currently glaring at each other.**_

_**Rika was next and was the youngest at eight. Tsuki smiled at how cute she was. Her hair was blonde and she had clear blue eyes like Kira. She was the rabbit.**_

_**Last was Riku at eighteen. He had black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was the boar.**_

_**She smiled at everyone when they finished introducing themselves. Only Kira, Shinn, and Rika smiled back. The others just looked bored or looked like they just wanted to leave. She bowed to them. "I am Tsuki Honda. It was nice meeting you."**_

**_They ignored her, except for Kira, Shinn, and Rika who just continued smiling at her. Jin then told them to leave and everyone filed out. Rika and Shinn walked up to her while she was leaving, Kira following. Rika smiled up at her and held onto her hand. "Hello Tsuki-nee-chan(3)!" Tsuki smiled and kneeled down to Rika's level. "Hello Rika-chan. Would you like to come back to my room with me?"_**

**_Rika nodded enthusiastically. "Can Shinn-nii-chan and Kira-san come too?" Tsuki nodded and looked up at the two in question. "Would you guys like to come?" They nodded and Tsuki smiled, picking Rika up and holding her. "Let's go then!"_**

_**12345678910987654321**_

_**Over the next few days she got closer to Kira, Shinn and Rika as she prepared for the ceremony that would free the Sohma family. As she had predicted, she had gotten along great with Shinn. Rika she already looked at as a younger sister. She was just so cute!**_

**_She wasn't sure about Kira though. They had been talking a lot the last few days and had gotten closer. But she wasn't sure how she felt about him. When she was near him she found herself sweating and sometimes she could barley breath. Her heart would be pounding wildly in her chest and she was sure he would hear it. Her stomach always seemed to be in a knot and her heart would flutter when he said her name._**

_**It felt…right.**_

**_But did she love him? She couldn't be sure; she had never felt love before. At the moment she sat in her room meditating. It always helped when she got to stressed or she couldn't figure anything out. She sat in the normal meditating stance. Legs crossed Indian style, back straight and hands on her knees. She had lit some incense and was breathing it in deeply. _**

_**It was ylang-ylang. It helped with her stress.**_

**_She vaguely heard footsteps out side of her room and heard her door slide open slowly and quietly, then closed again in the same fashion. She didn't open her eyes when she heard the person softly sit down in front of her. She already knew who it was. He always did this when she was meditating._**

**_She spoke before opening her eyes. "Yes Shinn?" She opened her eyes to see the dragon sitting crossed legged in front of her, fidgeting slightly. "I'm sorry, did I disturb you?" Tsuki shook her head. She had actually been waiting for him. Lately she had noticed something wrong with him and had wondered what it was, but figured if he wanted to talk about it he would._**

"**_Well you see…" He trailed off and a light blush came to his face, his fidgeting growing worse. Tsuki laughed in her head. So she had been right. He was having problems with a girl. If she had to guess, she would think Kagome, the dog. She had noticed Kagome watching him always out of the corner of her eyes. If Shinn looked in her direction, she would quickly look away and act like she was doing something else._**

**_Shinn did the same thing. She could tell the older people noticed and were growing aggravated. She laughed softly out loud this time and Shinn looked at her with wide eyes. "Is this about Kagome?" His eyes widened further. "H-how did you know?" She only laughed again. "Everyone can tell you like her Shinn. And I'm willing to bet she likes you too. Just tell her how you feel. Ask her to take a walk with you and tell her."_**

**_Shinn looked relieved. "You think that will work?" Tsuki nodded. "Positive." Shinn smiled and hugged her. Tsuki laughed and hugged him back. "Thank you Tsuki-chan!" Tsuki just smiled at him. "Now go and get your girl!" Shinn nodded and almost ran out of the room in his haste. Not a second later he came back looking sheepish. "Um, do you know where Kagome is?"_**

_**Tsuki sweatdroped. "Try the gardens." He nodded and ran out again. Tsuki sighed before getting back to meditating.**_

_**12345678910987654321**_

_**Less than an hour later she was interrupted again. This time she didn't know who it was. But she only could choose from two people. Rika, Shinn, and Kira where the only ones that talked to her and treated her nicely. She knew it wasn't Shinn, she imagined he would be with Kagome. The footsteps were to heavy to be Rika, so that only left…**_

"**_Kira." She opened her eyes and looked at the man in front of her. He didn't seem to shocked that she had known it was him. "Hey." He sat down in front of her. "Ami interrupting anything important?" Tsuki shook her head. He looked relieved. "Good. I wanted to talk to you." She waited for him to continue. "Well you see, I know we've only know each other for a week, but you see…" he trailed off, unsure of how continue. Tsuki sighed. She knew what he was talking about. It was a gift, being able to read people like that and know their emotions. It was a gift, and a curse at the same time._**

_**He tried to continue but kept trailing off or stuttering to much. Tsuki finally got tired of this and leaned toward him until their faces were less than an inch apart. He stopped suddenly and he blushed heavily. She grinned slightly at his reaction. "You know…" she started, "…you really got to work on getting straight ot the point." **_

_**With that she sealed their lips together. The kiss was slow and gentle, hesitant. When she pulled back she was smiling and Kira was blushing still but smiling also. "Why should I when you seem to know what I mean every time?" She just shrugged and leaned in for another kiss.**_

_**123456789120987654321**_

_**A couple days later it was raining heavily around the Sohma property. It was as if the heavens were weeping for the tragedy that just took place. In front of the Sohma main house stood a group of ten people in a circle. In the middle were three figures leaning over a four one that was in the arms of the bigger figure.**_

_**Kira looked down at the woman in his arms. She was deathly pale and her eyes were unfocused and slightly glazed over. Trailing from her lip was a thin trail of blood. All over her body were numerous cuts and she was bleeding heavily. Kira was soaked in rain water and blood, as was the ground around him. Rika and Shinn kneeled in front of him, on the other side of Tsuki, they too were openly weeping like Kira.**_

**_Tsuki looked over to them and smiled slightly. "S-Shinn, R-Rika, d-don't cry o-ver m-my death. I will see you again." They nodded their faces and clothes also covered in her blood and rain water. She turned to the man holding her. "K-Kira, I hate to see you looking so pained." She slowly brought her shaking hand up to his face and wiped some water from his eyes._**

_**She smiled and Kira caught her hand in his. Everyone in the circle was watching this going on with sad eyes. They paid no attention to the fact that Jin was now dead and that Tsuki was the one to kill him. No one liked anyway.**_

_**Kira leaned down and slowly pressed his lips to Tsuki's. She kissed him back and he pulled away, staring into her dying eyes. She smiled at him one last time, whispering something to him before her eyes slowly closed and her hand went limp in his.**_

"**_Tsuki...T-Tsuki?" No answer. "No. No, no, no! NO! Tsuki!"_**

_**He broke down, crying harder into her chest, ignoring the blood he was now completely drenched in. Rika and Shinn's eyes widened before they started crying even more heavily. Kagome went and held Shinn, trying to comfort him while Shinn and Rika cried, holding onto each other.**_

_**As Kira cried, he remembered what Tsuki had whispered right before she had passed on.**_

"**_Kira…Aishiteru…" _**

_**Kira stopped crying and looked up at the weeping sky.**_

'_**Aishiteru…Tsuki…"**_

_**! Flashback End !**_

_**TBC**_

**_(1) I don't know where they live, I think that's the name, for the sake of the story just say it is!_**

_**(2) I don't know the name of what the guys wear! Can someone please tell me? I think that's it but I'm not sure!**_

_**(3) I don't know if that's how you spell it or even if I got it right! I think I might have mixed them up! Can someone please tell me?**_

**M.G. That…was…LONG! 16 Pages! You guys better appreciate this! I've already started writing the next chapter, so I'll put it up once I get 5 reviews! Below will be the lyrics that go with the title and this and the next chapter! It's one of my favorite songs by D.H.T "Listen to your heart" Actually they weren't the first to sing it, but I don't know who was.**

**Anywayz, I got a question:**

**Who do you guys think Haruka Ishida is? Answer correctly and get your choice of any Furuba plushie and a cookie! **

**Plz review!**

**Ja ne!**

**Morte**

"**Listen to your Heart" By: D.H.T**

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark. **

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.


	11. Listen to your Heart Part II

**M.G Hey, here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it! I know I said 5 reviews but I couldn't wait! I hope you enjoy it! Thanx for the reviews!**

"**Talking"**  
'**Thinking'**  
**12345678910987654321 (Scene Change) **  
**_POV Change_**  
**!) Dreams (!**  
**!_Flashbacks!_**  
**(A/N Me interrupting)**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruits Basket or Shane, Kichi, Kayla, Aki or Tori. I only own Anika, Akina, the fourteen Sohma's from the last chapter and Haruka and the plot.

**  
Chapter 11: Listen to your Heart Part II**

_Previously:_

_**Kira leaned down and slowly pressed his lips to Tsuki's. She kissed him back and he pulled away, staring into her dying eyes. She smiled at him one last time, whispering something to him before her eyes slowly closed and her hand went limp in his.**_

"**_Tsuki...T-Tsuki?" No answer. "No. No, no, no! NO! Tsuki!"_**

**_He broke down, crying harder into her chest, ignoring the blood he was now completely drenched in. Rika and Shinn's eyes widened before they started crying even more heavily. Kagome went and held Shinn, trying to comfort him while Shinn and Rika cried, holding onto each other._**

**_As Kira cried, he remembered what Tsuki had whispered right before she had passed on._**

"**_Kira…Aishiteru…"   
_**

_**Kira stopped crying and looked up at the weeping sky.  
**_

'**_Aishiteru…Tsuki…"  
_**

_**! Flashback End !**_

_Currently:_

**Anika stared at Akina in a confused shock. "That, really happened?" Akina nodded. "That was sad, but what does that have to do with the current situation?"**

**Akina sighed. "I gather that you already know the person in the story was your ancestor." Anika nodded and Akina went on. "I choose to tell you this because of an ironic twist that happens every time a carrier is summoned. This has only happened five times since Tsuki."**

**Anika looked at her expectantly, silently urging her on. Akina sighed.**

"**The carrier has only been summoned five times since Tsuki, and two things happen every time that are always the same."**

**Anika was impatient by now. "Well? What is it?"**

"**Every time, the carrier falls in love with one of the cursed Sohma, and every time, that Sohma is the one cursed by the ram. Two, every time the carrier is summoned, she dies."**

**Anika stared at her in shock. Not because of the dieing comment, she knew every time the carrier dies, but she never knew that they always fell in love. Then she caught on to what Akina was saying.**

"**Wait a second! Are you telling me that I'm going to fall in love with Hiro!"**

**Akina chuckled and Anika looked indignant. "I fail to see what is so funny." Akina stopped laughing and stared at Anika with a soft and mysterious smile. "I am sorry little one. But I was not saying you were going to fall in love with Hiro…" Anika looked relieved, "…I am saying that you already ARE."**

**Anika looked at Akina in shock, a heavy blush on her cheeks. "I-I'm not!" Akina gave her one of those looks. "I'm not! But even if, IF, I was, your saying that I'm still going to die?"**

**Akina gave her one of those mysterious looks again, like she knew something that Anika didn't, and she hated that look. "I'm not saying that either little one. For you have something strong enough to keep you alive, that the others did not. Now I think it's time you leave, you'll need to be waking up soon."**

**Anika opened her mouth to protest but Akina was already fading.**

_**!) Dream End (!**_

Before Anika knew it she was wide awake. She silently cursed Akina in every way possible before getting dressed and heading down stairs to eat. She grabbed a piece of toast, barley stopping to acknowledge Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki before heading out the door to see Kisa and Shane waiting for her.

She looked around for Hiro, noticing (to her dismay), that he was not present. She tried to hide her disappointment quickly before smiling at Kisa and Shane. "Hey! Where is Hiro?" She tried to sound like she didn't care but could tell by the looks Kisa and Shane were giving her that she hadn't fooled them.

"He's with Haruka."

"Oh."

She tried not to sound too disappointed. Kisa smiled reassuringly to her before grabbing her hand and Shane's and heading in the general direction of the exit. "Come on! If we don't hurry we could be late!"

**12345678910987654321**

Over the net few days Anika watched Haruka take up all of Hiro's time with growing resentment and jealousy. If Hiro tried to talk to her, she would interrupt with a "question of great importance" before dragging him off to who knows were. If Hiro tried talking to her in secret, she would "accidentally" stumble upon them before once again dragging Hiro off.

Anika growled low in her throat as Hiro was once again dragged off by Haruka. Why did she always DO that? She stalked angrily off the school grounds and down the street to Tohru's school. When she got there they were not yet out so she waited for a few minutes until the kids finally started pouring out of the school doors.

She saw Tohru come out holding Kyo's hand and she smiled faintly. 'About time.' Behind them she saw Yuki and he, surprisingly, didn't look upset and didn't seem to notice the two holding hands. 'Hmmm, must've found himself a girl. About damn time!'

But seeing Tohru and Kyo so happy together just reminded her more and more of her current problem. When the trio spotted her they rushed over, wondering why she was alone. Everyone had been informed that Erik was not behind bars and that his friends were no longer a threat, but everyone still worried about her being by herself.

When Tohru made it over she immediately started asking questions. Such as, "Are you okay?", "Did something happen?", "What's wrong?" ect.

Anika stared up at her with tear filled eyes. Tohru's eyes widened and she sunk down to Anika's level and pulled her into a hug just as Anika started crying. She clung onto Tohru desperately and buried her face in her shoulder while Tohru tried to calm her down by whispering soothing things into her ear and rubbing circles on her back. That's when Anika started ranting.

"S-she's ruining e-everything! I never sp-spend time with him anymore! W-why does it h-hurt s-s-so much?" Tohru guessed what Anika was crying about when she mentioned "him" and her eyes softened more. 'I guess the saying is true then.' Tohru thought sadly, knowing she wouldn't be able to do much to help her cousin, whom she looked at as a younger sister. 'Love does hurt.'

Tohru slowly pulled back from the hug, Anika's sobs finally having quieted down and her tears stopping. She smiled and wiped some of the dried tears from her cheeks. "It will get better. But I cant help you with the hurt. You'll have to fix that on your own, okay?"

Anika nodded, looking much like a lost little child than a thirteen year old teenager. Tohru stood back up and handed Anika her bag. "Come on, lets go home."

**12345678910987654321**

That night Anika waited impatiently for sleep to claim her. She had been waiting for the past few hours, impatient to talk to Akina. For the rest of the day after she, Tohru, Kyo and Yuki had gotten home she had spent that time thinking about Akina's and Tohrus' words. After all of her thinking, she had (albeit reluctantly), come to a conclusion.

'I can't believe I never saw what was in front of me this entire time.' And with that thought, Sleep finally claimed her.

**!) Dream (!**

**Anika floated downward in the now familiar darkness. Soon she saw the approaching fire and light that signaled Akina's arrival and she smiled. When Akina formed in front of her, Anika barley gave to dragoness time to react before jumping at her and hugging her tightly.**

**Akina looked down at the top of Anika's head with wide and confused eyes before also smiling and hugging her back. "Why such an enthusiastic greeting little one?" she inquired. Anika pulled her head back from Akina's neck were it had been buried and smiled brightly at her guardian.**

"**I finally figured it out! I finally figured out why I'm always thinking of Hiro and why I always hurt and want to rip off Haruka's arms when I see them together!"**

**Akina smiled down to Anika, glad that she had finally sorted her feeling out. "I am glad." They talked for the rest of the night about nonsense things until it was time for Anika to go once more. Before she could leave though Akina stopped her to give her one last piece of advice.**

"**Whatever you do little one, believe in Hiro, and listen to your heart." Anika nodded.**

"**Don't worry, I will."**

**!) Dream End (!**

When Anika woke up she smiled brightly before getting dressed in a hurry and skipping downstairs, humming the tune to one of her favorite songs. She greeted everyone downstairs with a cheery wave and a "hello!" She quickly went through breakfast, ignoring the stares. When she was done she quickly gave everyone a hug and a kiss one the cheek before leaving.

They stared after her happily skipping form that was now dragging an oblivious Kisa behind her with wide mouths. "What the hell happened to her? Yesterday she was all depressed and sad and now she's all bouncy and cheery! What is she, bipolar or something?" Kyo stated.

Everyone just shook their heads and went back to what they had been doing.

**12345678910987654321**

Anika's cheery mood didn't last long though. After school let out she waited near the front gates with a big smile on her face waiting for Hiro and Haruka to appear. Just like every other day, she saw Haruka exiting the school doors five minutes late, always dragging a resisting Hiro behind.

Today though she saw something that made her smile falter slightly. Haruka was indeed dragging Hiro along like usual, but he wasn't resisting like always. She just brushed it off though and waited for the duo to approach. "Hey Haruka! Hiro!"

Haruka smiled back while Hiro just grunted. "I was wondering if I could talk to Hiro." Haruka nodded. "Of course!" But she made no movement to let go of Hiro's hand or to leave. "Um, alone please?"

"Oh, of course!" Then Haruka did something that broke Anika's heart. She kissed him right on the lips! And Hiro wasn't resisting! Anika couldn't see his face so she had no idea of knowing that Hiro was just as shocked as she. He hadn't expected it to happen and had just frozen up.

Anika could feel tears welling up in her eyes and she could feel a horrible pain in her chest. Haruka pulled back and smiled again at Anika, seemingly oblivious to her heartbroken expression and the tears in her eyes. Hiro was staring wide eyed at Haruka but when he heard a barley audible strangled sob his eyes darted to Anika. He saw her absolutely heartbroken expression and the despair in her eyes as they welled up with tears.

He hated to see her like this. "O-oh, I-I see. N-never mind then." Anika's voice came out in a shaky whisper. Hiro took one step towards her, his hand coming up from its previously prone position near his side, shaking slightly. "Anik-" but before he could finish Anika had dropped her bag, turned sharply on her feet and bolted down the street.

Hiro's eyes widened and he took off after her. "Anika! Wait!" Haruka watched all of this happen, doing nothing to try to stop them. She smiled softly to herself. 'This better work Akina or you'll have hell to pay when I see you next.'

With that she walked forward, picked up Anika's bag, and slowly walked after the duo.

**12345678910987654321**

Anika ran blindly through the streets of Kaibara. Her tears obscured her vision and left tear stains on her cheeks. She could hear the pounding of footsteps behind her, signaling that Hiro had followed and was still following.

"Anika, wait!" Anika ignored him. Why should she listen to him now? He had gone to Haruka and ignored her, breaking her heart and handing it back to her in a bloody mess in the process. If he thought she would still listen to him now, he was sadly mistaken.

She could feel the air get colder, and the scent or rainwater overwhelmed her. It was going to start raining. Not long after that thought, the rain started falling. Slowly at first, then it steadily got faster and harder, turning into a vicious downpour. She could hear the clap of lightning in the distance and the loud boom of the thunder.

The people still outside were all now ducking and running for cover, some yelling at her and Hiro to get inside. The street she was running on was rapidly becoming wet and slippery. It would be dangerous to continue running in these conditions. She needed to find shelter before she got seriously hurt.

That idea was sounding more and more appealing. If she found some type of shelter then she could lock herself in and avoid Hiro that way. She started looking left and right for a place to get out of the rain, but all of the shops displayed closed signs and she knew better than to try and ask if they would let her in.

Soon she found herself near the park she would always go too, and the one Kisa had run off to when they had that misunderstanding. She grimaced slightly. Why was it that she always found herself here?

She swerved into the park, barley missing the poles that lined either side of the entrance. Soon she found herself running on grass as she looked for a shelter. Up ahead she could see a big slide with a good sized space under it that was dry and had walls on three sides, enough to protect from any wind.

She made up her mind and started running in the direction of that slide. She could still hear Hiro behind her; he had stopped trying to get her to slow down by yelling. But the dull slap of his shoes hitting the grass showed that he had not given up completely though. When she was less than five feet away when she slipped in the grass.

Gravity took its course and she could see the ground rushing up to meet her. She put her hands in front of her face, trying to block it from the inevitable impact. But, the ground stopped moving toward her abruptly. That's when she realized that Hiro had caught up and caught her before she hit the ground.

He helped her up before keeping a firm hold on her hand and running the last couple feet with her to the shelter. Once they were not getting pelted by rain, Anika realized her previous assumption of the space being big was way of course.

It was actually rather small. It was tall enough for then to stand up, but the actual area under it was JUST enough for Anika and Hiro to sit down cross legged and have less than two inches of space between them.

Anika was currently on her hands and knees panting, while Hiro stood up but hunched over trying to catch his breath. He stood up fully and looked down at Anika who was glaring back up at him. But he could see that the glare wasn't as cold as it seemed. Behind it he could see all of her barley concealed pain and hurt.

Anika shivered suddenly, realizing how cold she was. Hiro reached down a hand to help her up but she swatted it away and stood up, shakily, by herself. Hiro had been wearing a coat seeing as it had been getting a bit cold lately, but Anika had forgotten hers, so was much colder than Hiro.

Hiro took a step toward her, but she took one back. He sighed. "Anika-" but she cut him off angrily. "No! I don't want to hear it! You hung out with Haruka and barley spoke or even glance at me! You barley tried to get away, and then you go and get in a relationship with her, and don't tell me! I thought we were best friends!...I thought I meant more to you than that…" She said the last part so quietly that Hiro just barley heard it.

He was shocked. What did she mean? Could she? No, she couldn't she? Hiro didn't want to get his hopes up. While Haruka had been dragging him everywhere, he had been thinking a lot about Anika. When ever he wasn't with her, he couldn't stop thinking of her. When Haruka would pull him away from him, he wanted nothing more than to rip her arm off him and run right back to her.

In the last week or two he had come to terms with his feeling, much like Anika, and had come to the same conclusion she had, not that the other knew it.

He snapped and started walking forward. Anika saw this and kept backing up until her back hit solid resistance. Hiro was now right in front of her. He put an arm on either side of her body, caging her in. "Don't you dare say that! I did try to get away from Haruka! But do you know how strong a grip she has? Don't say that you mean nothing to me! Cause that's not true!"

Anika started at him in shock. But she kept denying it. He couldn't like her back, he liked Haruka, right? He was just playing with her, right? She glared weakly back. "She's no older than us! How could she be that strong! You're lying!"

Hiro's glare got colder and Anika shrunk back some. "How would you know?" Anika shivered at his voice. It was cold, almost like when they first met. He saw her reaction and softened his voice and glare a little. "I don't know how she could have been so strong, but she was. And I wasn't lying about caring about you. How could I not?"

Anika gulped, suddenly noticing how close they were. His face and body were less than two inches from her. His voice had dropped the coldness and now sounded, strained? That's also when she noticed his body heat. She had been so cold, and his body was so warm. She didn't want him to pull away.

He raised one of his hands from beside her and used it to cup her chin and force her to not look away, so that all she could see was him. His face was now less than an inch away and the space between their bodies was next to non-existent. She shouldn't be feeling like this. They were only thirteen. But her body was overruling her mind.

She stared into his hazel eyes, they were mixed with emotions. Fear, anxiousness, apprehension, and…could that be…love? Her breath started getting heavy and she could tell that he was also seeing all her emotions shown through her eyes.

He started lowering his face towards hers. Anika knew what he was doing, but didn't try to stop him. In fact, she too was leaning in. The space grew smaller…

And smaller

There was less than a centimeter separating their lips, they continued to stare at each others eyes. If either of them moved, their lips would touch. Anika started to close her eyes, and Hiro, seeing this, also closed his eyes. Anika moved her head forward, and their lips connected.

Anika was in heaven. Hiro tasted like chocolate and mint. The kiss was slow and hesitant at first. They pulled away a minute later to look into each others eyes. Anika opened her mouth to speak, but Hiro prevented her from doing so by kissing her again.

This time it was more passionate. They both let out all their emotion into the kiss, all the built up frustration and their feelings. The other knew, could tell, that the other loved them, even if they didn't say it out loud. Corny I know, but it just felt so right.

When they pulled back minutes later, they were panting heavily and Anika's lips were slightly bruised. She stared at Hiro with eyes full of love. She finally regained sense of her scrambled brain and uttered only one thing.

"Wow."

Hiro laughed and Anika seemed indignant at first before also laughing. When they finally calmed down, Anika pushed her forehead against Hiro's, staring once again into his eyes. "Don't you EVER do something like that again, okay?" He nodded.

"Only if you promise me that you won't run from me again and you'll never leave me." Anika smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. "Deal."

**12345678910987654321**

They had noticed that sometime during their little make-out session, it had stopped raining and they were now walking back to Anika's house hand-in-hand. The sun was out and people were once again walking the street. Hiro had given Anika his coat, witch she had gratefully pulled tightly around her, considering that she was still wet as hell, not to mention cold.

When they had finally gotten back they had walked into the living room to see everyone looking worried, even Haruka was there! The moment they stepped in Tohru had run up to Anika and started fawning over her asking her all these questions. She took that time to notice that Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, Kisa, Haruka, Momiji, Haru, and Hatori were all there.

She sweatdroped slightly. How long had she been gone? While Tohru was fawning over her, she could tell everyone else had noticed her and Hiro's interlocked hands seeing as everyone was now smirking at them. Anika sighed. Sometimes Tohru could be annoying as hell. "Tohru! I'm fine!"

Tohru shut-up and stepped back looking her over to be sure, when she saw the interlocked hands. She squealed and hugged Anika. "I'm so happy for you!" Anika looked over Tohru's shoulder desperately for help but everyone seemed to be enjoying it too much. She gave them a glare that promised future pain.

She then looked to Hiro with puppy-dog eyes. He rolled his eyes and nodded. Anika smiled at him. Hiro tapped Tohru on the shoulder. She stopped squeezing the life out of Anika and glanced over at Hiro, her arms still around her though. "Yes Hiro?"

Hiro smirked. "If you don't mind, could you please release my girlfriend?" Everyone smirked when he said girlfriend. Tohru blinked then let go of Anika. "Sorry about that." Hiro just shook his head before pulling Anika away from Tohru and moving to the only available seat and sitting down.

There was no more room for Anika anywhere unless she wanted to sit on the floor. Hiro, seeing this, smirked then pulled her onto his lap. Anika squealed then blushed heavily, causing everyone to laugh. Haru stopped laughing first before addressing Hiro. "Enjoying yourself there Hiro?" Hiro just smirked and nodded. Everyone went into another bought of laughter.

That's when he finally took notice of Haruka's presence. He growled dangerously and everyone stopped laughing. "What are **you **doing here?" they turned to Haruka, confused, then back to Hiro. "Hiro, what's wrong?"

He growled again. "What's wrong? What's wrong is what she's doing here when she's the one who almost caused Anika and I to almost stop being friends!" Everyone turned and gaped at Haruka who just stood there calmly. "Is that true Haruka?" Tohru asked.

Haruka sighed. It was time she told everyone the truth. "You could say that." Some people gasped and Hiro opened his mouth to retort when Haruka raised her hand, silencing him. "I had a reason. If I hadn't interfered you and Anika would have kept your feelings bottled inside, constantly denying them and not acting on them. Akina and I couldn't let that happen."

Everyone looked confused, wondering who this Akina could be, but Anika gaped at her. "You and Akina planned this!" Everyone looked to her in slight surprise. She knew this Akina? Haruka nodded, smiling slightly. "Yes, yes we did."

Anika looked incredulous. "But how the hell could you even _know _Akina?" Everyone wanted to know who Akina was now. Hiro put his arms around Anika's waist, keeping her on his lap. He could feel her tensed and could feel the rage course through her body. He knew about the curse and she had told him about Akina, so he was wondering why she would do something like that. Tohru knew about the curse seeing as how it WAS in her family, but she never knew the name of the dragon residing inside Anika.

Haruka nodded again. "Yes, we planned this, and as for the answer to your question, I think you should explain some thing's to the more," she glanced at Hiro, her eyes twinkling mischievously, "confused people residing in this room."

Everyone glanced at Anika, waiting for her to explain. Anika started fidgeting nervously; she didn't like all the attention. She shifted in Hiro's lap and she started fiddling with the bracelet on her right wrist. Tohru saw the action and immediately guessed that what Haruka was talking about pertained to the curse, but how could she know about that?

Hiro tightened his hold on Anika and pulled her firmly against him, stopping her left hand from fiddling with her bracelet, and kissing her on the cheek. He whispered something to her and she nodded.

Everyone watched this interaction with interest. What just happened? They noticed now that Anika didn't seem as nervous, looking more confident. She was sitting straighter with her back straight and she was holding Hiro's hand in what seemed like a death grip.

"Anika, what's Haruka talking about?" Haru asked slowly. Anika sighed, looking at Tohru who nodded and smiled. She smiled back before looking back out at the occupants of the room.

"What Haruka is talking about is my curse. The Honda family, me and Tohrus' family, have a curse. This curse is directly related to the Sohma family curse. Our family has the knowledge to abolish the Sohma family curse. Every couple hundred of years or so the head of the family figures out where we are and summons one of us, the one holding the curse to come break the Sohma family curse. You see, we really hold he core of the curse.

"That's why Akito doesn't like Tohru that much; he knows she's from the family that holds the key. But she didn't posses the knowledge to free you guys, only the carrier does, me. It skips one generation, therefore when my grandmother died the next child born would be passed the responsibility.

"The reason it was never broken before this was that every time it was attempted, the carrier of the curse dies. It has only been attempted six times. I was also told that, the carrier had a…soul mate of sorts." At this point Hiro tightened his arms around her even further, squeezing her hand. She glanced reassuringly at him. Everyone saw this but chose not to comment, waiting for Anika to finish.

"Every time the carrier came, she would fall in love with that…soul mate. The person was always the Sohma cursed by the Ram, like I said soul mates." She could feel Hiro visibly relax at that. "But every time she would die not long after they got together, when she attempted to free them. Akito knows it's me that can free you guys, but he doesn't know how it will happen; only I and Akina know. You guys all want to know about Akina now, don't you?" they nodded.

"Before I tell you who she is, I have to tell you the story of how our family and your family got the curse, the un-edited version." She explained to them exactly what her parents said to her when she was first told about the curse. When she finished, everyone looked like they understood a little better.

"Akina is the dragon that resides in me. That's why I was wondering how Haruka knew about her, and even knew her at all."

Everyone now looked to Haruka. She looked calmly back before smirking. "You guys all want to know who I am." They nodded, and her smirk widened. "Alright, I'll tell you, though you won't believe me at first."

Anika snorted. "After all I've been through? Try me." Haruka nodded, she liked Anika.

First thing she did was drop the glamour around her, the glamour making her look like she was thirteen when she was really around eighteen. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"I should tell you first my real name. It's not Haruka Ishida. It's Haruka Honda, a previous carrier of the dragon Akina."

**M.G. Haha! Cliffy! I am evil! Were you expecting that? I bet you weren't! Anywayz, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Plz R and R**

**Ja ne!**

**Morte!**


	12. Parting and Decisions

**M.G. Hey! Here's the next chapter! THREE MORE LEFT! The last will be an epilogue and I have an idea for a sequel! Vote for if you want one! I hope you like this chapter!**

**  
-Reviewer Response-**

**  
Tlpg92: Yeah, it sorts was filler chapters. If you still can't access chap.9 tell me an I'll send it to you, k? I know they seem OOC sometimes, but it cant be helped sometimes. And I realize she seems a little old for 13, but what do you expect with the way her life is?**

**  
AuroraS: It's okay. Horrible thing Katrina was. My flight in JROTC raised money for donations. Glad your back and u liked the plushies!**

Bobbyneko: I know, but it worked. Thanx for reviewing!

**  
Anz pride always: LOL, thanx for the compliment, didn't think my writing was that good. Lol, I only knew Akito was a girl was because my friends showed me a pic that had proof. She's just…a…really flat chested girl 0.O And thanx for the spelling**

**  
Moon-dragon91011: LOL, You'll see! Thanx for reviewing!**

**  
Yoshiru: Glad you like it! Sorry you don't like kyoru, but my friends said it was the official paring with Tohru and Yuki meets a girl at school (I think on the student council) If so, she'll have a lot of people hating her, oh well, your entitled to your opinion. Though I personally like this pairing better, but I don't mind the others…Thanx for reviewing!**

**  
Nomadgirl66: Thanx for reviewing!**

**  
Van1411: Glad to know you like it. And I print out the stories I like too, you never know if they'll get deleted…**

**  
Doseimotsuko: LOL, glad you like it! Thanx for reviewing!**

**  
**"**Talking"**  
'**Thinking'**  
**12345678910987654321 (Scene Change) **  
**_POV Change_**  
**!) Dreams (!**  
**!_Flashbacks!_**  
**(A/N Me interrupting)**

**  
Disclaimer: Do I have to keep repeating myself? Look in the last chapter!**

**  
Chapter 12: Decisions of the Not so Easy**

_Previously:_

"I should tell you first my real name. It's not Haruka Ishida. It's Haruka Honda, a previous carrier of the dragon Akina."

_Currently:_

Everyone stared at Haruka in shock. "D-did you say, Honda!" Anika and Tohru yelled. She nodded in confirmation. "Yes, I said Honda. My real name is Haruka Honda. Your, Anika's, great-great-great times something grandmother." Anika stared at Haruka open-mouthed. Hiro, amused, took his hand and closed her slack jaw. "You really should keep that closed."

Anika snapped out of her daze at Hiro's touch and pointed an accusing finger at Haruka. "B-but! You should be dead! How are you not dead? How is she not dead?" No one could answer her. They were all thinking the same thing as her though. Haruka laughed at their shock, obviously enjoying it.

"Ah, but Anika, I am dead."

"Huh?"

Anika, and everyone else, now had question marks floating around their heads. "But, if you're dead, how are you standing right in front of us?" Everyone nodded, also wondering. Haruka smirked, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "But, technically, I'm not here."

"Huh?" Everyone had twice as many question marks floating around their heads now.

"Make sense woman! What do you mean!" Anika, once again, snapped out of her daze, to see she was in the lap of a very annoyed and pissed off Hiro. Apparently he didn't get as confused as them, only annoyed. Anika's gaze snapped back to Haruka to see her response.

"Well?" Hiro's annoyed voice cut through the silence. Haruka, again, laughed. The mischievous twinkle replaced by an amused one. "I like you Hiro. You remind me so much of Rei." Her eyes seemed to sadden at the mention of Rei, her eyes glazed over in memory.

_**! Flashback !**_

**_Haruka glanced at the piece of paper she was holding, then back at the house in front of her. "Holly shit! I never knew these Sohma people were rich!" She heard a deep laughter behind her and turned, crouching into a fighting stance. When she saw the person though, she nearly fell over in shock._**

_**  
This dude was hot!**_

**_  
She relaxed her position and stood up, but still wary of him. Hot or not, she had no idea who he was. "Who are you?" He smirked at her. She nearly melted. He was about her age, 18, maybe 19. He had spiky red hair and deep black eyes. He was about 5'9, three inches taller than her._**

**_  
"I'm Rei Sohma; I assume you're Haruka Honda?" She nodded numbly. Then he scowled. "About time, your late woman!" she snapped back to reality quickly and glared at him, also scowling. "It's not my fault jackass! You guys gave me crappy direction!"_**

**_  
His scowl deepened. She just had to have an attitude. "It doesn't matter. Come on, Kai is waiting." He walked forward, grabbed her wrist and dragged her behind him. She struggled, yanking her wrist out of his grasp. "Wait a minute! What right do you have to just think you can boss me around? And who is this Kai anyway?"_**

**_  
He turned to her, glaring. "Shut id you weak woman. Kai is the head of the Sohma family and you will show him respect!" She glared right back. "You did NOT just call me a weak woman!" He was in front of her now, using his height as an advantage and glaring coldly down at her with a cocky smirk on his face. "What are you gonna do about it?"_**

_**  
She leaned up so she was eyes level with him. "This." She dropped down to the ground and swept her leg out in an arc, tripping him. He fell hard on his back and she stood over him, a smirk on her face. "Who's the one that's weak now?" She stepped over him and continue walking down the hallway. She had no idea were she was going but it didn't matter.**_

**_  
She heard him coming up behind her, and she prepared for a fight. But to her surprise, he just walked past her, matching her pace. "This way." He said quietly. 'Huh, what's wrong with him?' she felt something constrict in her chest at the fact that he was now ignoring her._**

**_  
When they had been fighting, she had felt strangely, happy, content, like a part of her that hap been missing was back. Now she felt empty, sad. What was wrong with her? He was a bastard, why should she care if he ignored her? _**

**_  
They soon arrived in a room and before her stood the head of the family, Kai. Despite her name, Kai was in fact, a girl. A very boyish looking girl (coughcoughAkitocoughcough) but a girl none the less. She had cold blue eyes and deep purple hair. She was frail looking and only stood at about 5'2. She was about, roughly, 16 years old. 'Young…' was the first thought that passed through Haruka's mind._**

**_  
She and Rei bowed. "I am Haruka Honda. I came as you requested." Kai nodded, her eyes seemingly scanning her over. "You are late. Why?" Her voice was surprisingly soft for such a hard face. "I…um…got lost." She heard Kai laugh. "Yes, this place is rather hard to find if you don't know were you are going."_**

_**  
Haruka nodded. Kai trained her eyes on Rei. "You can go now." He nodded, bowing out, his eyes never leaving Haruka's as he left. She saw something flash through them, but it was to fast for her to decipherer. Kai once again eyed Haruka before motioning to some seats across the room near the window. "Lets go sit over their."**_

**_  
Haruka nodded. They talked for hours, getting to know each other. Haruka found out that Kai was actually an enjoyable person to be around. She had a sense of humor and a sarcastic personality sometimes. Then they got to the inevitable subject._**

**_  
"When will you be able to free them from this curse?" Haruka gulped down the tea she had been drinking rather fast. "Um, I'll need some time to prepare. Two or three weeks should do." Kai nodded. "Can you go through the ceremony with me?" Haruka started fidgeting. "I-I don't really think I should."_**

_**  
She was staring down at her lap were her hands were folded. She saw a pale white hand slowly cover her own two. She glanced up to see Kai's pleading eyes. "Please?" Haruka sighed, nodding. She carefully explained it, leaving a very important detail out. But Kai could tell. "There is something you are not telling me." Haruka nodded.**_

**_  
"For it to work successfully, you need to…die. And I am the one who will be killing you." Kai nodded. "I see. Did you think I would be mad?" Haruka glanced at her in surprise. "I-I-" Kai laughed. "You don't need to worry. I knew I would die eventually. I am glad that it would be by your hand if it would free my family." Haruka stared at her wide eyed._**

_**  
She was surprised at Kai's reaction. She was definitely someone that deserved respect. "I should go now. I need to get some things ready." Kai nodded, standing up with her and walking her to the door. "Just tell me what you need and I will send it. Do you think you could visit again soon?"**_

_**  
Haruka smiled. "I will try. I will only need some privacy for the next two or three weeks from 8 in the morning to 5 in the evening and a list of all the cursed Sohma's. Their name, the animal inhabiting them, their age and a description of them" Kai nodded. "It will be done. There will be someone waiting to take you to your room."**_

_**  
Haruka left and saw Rei standing against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed. He opened them when he heard her leave. "Come on." Was all he said. Haruka nodded silently and followed. They went down many confusing halls until they arrived at a room. It was the same one Tsuki had stayed in, but more modern. "This is your room. Someone will arrive shortly with the list you require." Haruka nodded.**_

_**  
There was an awkward silence until Haruka spoke up. "I'm, sorry about earlier." Rei nodded and turned to leave. "If you need anything else I'm right down the hall."**_

_**  
With that he left.**_

**12345678910987654321**

**  
_It had been a week since Haruka arrived. She had only seen about four people. Rei, Kai, a servant, and Hari. Hari was a Sohma, one of the cursed one's. He was cursed by the dragon. He had come to see Haruka not long after she arrived and they had clicked and became instant friends. She was once again meditating; it was around two in the afternoon. While doing so, she mentally went over the list of the Sohma's that she had requested._**

**_  
(1) Kuro (21) Snake; Hair: White, Eyes: Gold _**

**_(2) Yami (15) Boar; Hair: Black, Eyes: Black_**

**_(3) Hikari (25) Horse; Hair: Blonde, Eyes: Blue_**

**_(4) Ryo (20) Rabbit; Hair: Brown, Eyes: Green_**

**_(5) Hari (15) Dragon; Hair: Black, Eyes: Chocolate Brown_**

**_(6) Kita (17) Rooster; Hair: Black, Eyes: green_**

**_(7) Rei (19) Ram; Hair: Red, Eyes: Black_**

**_(8) Brian (10) Cat; Hair: Orange, Eyes: Red_**

**_(9) Takao (28) Cow; Hair: Black with white tips, Eyes: Grey_**

**_(10) Saeka (25) Tiger; Hair: Aqua, Eyes: Grey_**

**_(11) Jk (24) Dog; Hair: Red, Eyes: Blue_**

**_(12) Bree (22) Rat; Hair: Purple, Eyes: Grey_**

**_(13) Morika (22) Monkey; Hair: Brown, Eyes: Hazel_**

_**She had a feeling that Hari and Rei would be the only Sohma's next to Kai that she would see until the ceremony. She had caught a glimpse of a group of girls a few years older than herself out her window once, but other than that she had been completely isolated.**_

_**  
During the time when she wasn't meditating she though of Rei. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Soon she would start thinking about him while she meditated too. It was SO annoying! He was an asshole! Why was she thinking about him?**_

**_  
"Arg!" She opened her eyes and screamed. Not laud enough to bring people to her room, but screamed none the less. She started taking her frustration out on her pillow. Feathers wee flying everywhere. She heard chuckling in the doorway. "What did that poor pillow ever do to you Haruka?"_**

**_  
She turned and saw the object of her frustration. "It was just there." She ground out. He laughed. She glared. "Nice to see your back to normal." Haruka commented. He smirked at her. "Aw, miss me?" She snorted. "Hell no jerk." He sauntered into the room, the look on his face stating that he didn't believe her. _**

_**  
He stopped in front of her crouching down to her level, his face right in front of hers. "Oh really?" he whispered. His voice was low and slightly husky sounding. Haruka gulped, her pulse racing. She could feel her face heat up slightly at his close proximity. "O-of course! Who would m-miss a jerk like you?"**_

_**  
He smirked, leaning closer. "You sure about that." She nodded hesitantly. 'He's enjoying this! Bastard!' she screamed in her mind. Any coherent thought was cut off however when he placed his lips on hers. Her eyes widened. Just when she was about to respond he pulled away.**_

_**  
"I have to go now. See ya later Haruka." He slowly backed out of the room. It wasn't until five minutes later that Haruka even realized what had happened.**_

_**  
"ARRG! Bastard! Rei, get back here!"**_

**12345678910987654321**

**  
_It was about two weeks later and Haruka was about to perform the ceremony. She was nervous. She was about to go outside with a bunch of people she didn't even know and free them. The person beside her squeezed her hand re-assuringly. She glanced over to Rei and smiled shakily. "You sure you want to do this? I mean, I'm sure no one would blame you, with the chance of you dying and all…" Haruka smiled more confidently this time._**

_**  
"I wont die. Don't worry. And yes, I am sure about this." He looked hesitant but nodded, leaning down and kissing her. "Then come on."**_

**  
12345678910987654321**

**  
_Black was all Haruka could see. She, just like Tsuki so long ago, was lying in a pool of her own blood on the ground. Kai lay some feet from her, dead. The ceremony failed. Rei was leaning over her, like Kira had done for Tsuki, crying and holding her head in his lap._**

_**  
"Haruka! Haruka, please stay with me! You cant die! I love you!"**_

**_  
Haruka coughed, blood dripping from her lips and trailing down her throat. She smiled weakly up at Rei. She shakily lifted a hand to Rei face. She cupped his cheek and he put his hand over hers, holding it there. "D-don't worry. Ju-just promise me t-that you will live." His eyes widened and he cried harder._**

_**  
"Don't talk like that!" Haruka glared slightly. "Promise me!" He shakily nodded his head. "I-I promise." Haruka smiled. "Good. I love you…R-Rei." **_

**_  
Her hand became limp and her eyes closed. Rei wailed, and Hari cried into Yami's chest. Yami was his best friend, and he could feel Hari's pain, so he too was crying. Rei leaned down and pressed a kiss to Haruka's cold bloodstained lips. "Goodbye."_**

_**  
Haruka floated above him with Kai right next to her. Kai was smiling sadly at their pain, while Haruka was crying. Kai turned to her friend and put her hand out. "Come on, we must go now." Haruka nodded, grabbing her hand and letting Kai pull her upward. She looked back down at Rei one last time before looking forward.**_

_**  
"Goodbye."**_

! Flashback End !

**_  
_**"Who's Rei?" Anika questioned, snapping Haruka out of her daze. She smiled softly at Anika. "He was the Ram of my time." Anika made an 'o' shape with her mouth, squeezing Hiro's hand unconsciously. He squeezed back, but kept his eyes on Haruka. "You never answered my question."

Haruka sighed. "It's…complicated. I don't think you would understand." Haru spoke up then, startling some people. "You never know till you try." Haruka's gaze swiveled to him, and she smiled softly again. "No, I guess not. Alright then, but be prepared for a headache." Everyone nodded, keeping their eyes trained on her.

"Like I said, I AM dead. I'm not really here. This isn't my body, it's buried twelve feet under somewhere." Anika interrupted. "Isn't the saying six feet under?" Haruka laughed. "Yes, but Rei told me he was so mad when I died, after promising him I wouldn't (Hiro squeezed Anika's hand at this part) that he kicked me down the next six feet." Some people laughed and Haruka got on with her explanation.

"As I was saying, I'm not in my, or any other, physical body. I'm still a spirit, if you prefer to call it that." Haru interrupted this time. "Aren't spirits supposed to be see through and non-touchable?" Momiji, who was sitting next to Haru, nodded. "Yeah! I thought so too!" Haruka, again, laughed. "You guys are amusing. But yes, as you said, spirits are 'see-through and non-touchable'." Everyone looked confused. "But then how are you physical and how did you make yourself appear younger?" Yuki questioned.

"What made me appear younger was a glamour. A 'spell' of sorts if you want to call it that. How I'm physical and how I got here are much more complicated though. It also involved a 'spell' and was much more painful and took hours of preparation after getting permission. When Akina appeared before me asking for help, I was, to put it lightly, shocked. I hadn't thought it would be possible to make me physical and send me here, but apparently so. They were able to do this for one month. That month ends tonight at midnight."

To put it lightly, everyone didn't look so confused now. "But why go through so much trouble to get Hiro and I together?" Anika asked and Hiro nodded. Haruka smirked at them. "Like I said before, you guys would have been to stubborn to admit you guys loved each other unless drastic measure were taken. Just glad it worked."

Anika and Hiro blushed. Hiro's was a very light flush while Anika's was an all out red. Everyone laughed. "It's so nice to see you guys enjoy our humiliation." Anika snapped, her color returning to normal. That just sent everyone into another round of laughter, causing Anika to pout and cross her arms over her chest, letting go of Hiro's hand in the process, and sitting back into his chest.

"Calm down, we were just joking Anika." Kyo said through laughs. Anika snorted. "Yeah, I can see you were joking. You guys care so much your choking on your laughter!" Hiro put his arms around her waist and hugged her, trying to calm her down. Everyone eventually stopped laughing and looked apologetic.

"Were really sorry Anika, please forgive us?" Shigure asked, doing dog eyes with, obvious, fake tears forming. Anika seemed to fight with herself before finally sighing.

"Fine, I forgive you." Everyone smiled at her. "Good."

**12345678910987654321**

**  
**That night Anika and Hiro waited up with Haruka to say goodbye. Everyone else had said their goodbyes earlier before going to bed or leaving. They had realized it would probably be best for them to be alone with her when she left.

When there was only five minutes left Hiro and Anika said goodbye. Hiro went first, giving her an awkward hug. When it was Anika's turn she just stared at Haruka for what seemed like forever. Haruka stared back, her gaze never wavering. Then Anika threw herself at Haruka, hugging her fiercely. Haruka hugged her back.

"I'll miss you Haruka. I never really knew my family that well. I'm glad I got to know you, even if it was for a short time." Haruka smiled softly, rubbing circles into Anika's back. "Yes, I know. Your family says hello and that they will see you again when you join them. Hopefully later rather than sooner." Anika laughed, letting go of Haruka.

Then the clock struck midnight and Haruka started glowing. Anika reached her hand back and grabbed Hiro's, who pulled her close to him and turned them around, the glow becoming to much for their eyes. When it faded they turned around and Anika's eyes widened.

Haruka now looked transparent, and was wearing an ankle length form fitting white dress with slits to her knees, bell shaped sleeves, and a low v-neck line collar. Two white wings grew from her back and she was smiling at them. "I have to go now." A beam of light hit her. It was small but slowly grew bigger. They all looked up and saw a figure descending.

Haruka smiled at the boy. He was about 19 with red hair and black eyes. He was wearing baggy white pants and a baggy long-sleeved white shirt with two wings growing from his back. "Rei. I didn't realize you would be coming to get me."

Rei snorted. "Woman, you take to long with your goodbyes. You're late." Haruka smirked now, a mischievous glint in her eyes again, the same one reflected in the boys. "Sorry to keep you waiting your highness. I just wanted to say goodbye properly to our successors. Yours is rather cute too." He snorted again. "Figures. All you did was probably check out the living guys. Have you kissed any of them?"

"Uh-huh! He's a better kisser than you!"

"Now that I find hard to believe. And I'll prove it too."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

During their argument Anika and Hiro watched in amusement. Rei quickly flew down and grabbed Haruka's wrist, pulling her flush up against him. He then leaned down and devoured her lips in a kiss. They broke apart for air a minute later and Haruka licked her lips.

"I think your right. You are a better kisser."

"Of course I'm right! I always am."

As they had started talking they had floated upwards, the beam of light disappearing behind them. They could no longer see them, but they could hear them.

"Great, there goes your ego."

"What ego? I don't have an ego. Is it my fault if I'm perfect?"

"Hah! You, perfect? Get real!"

Their voiced finally faded and Anika glanced at Hiro, smirking. "Haruka was right. You and Rei are a lot alike."

Hiro glanced at her and snorted. "Are you blind? I'm obviously better than that baka."

"You even have his ego."

"**His **ego? I do not have an ego! Especially one like that conceited baka's!"

"Hah! You wish. But there is something different about you two."

Hiro smirked, leaning closer. "Oh really?"

Anika smirked back, also leaning in. "Yup."

"And that would be?" Hiro whispered, their lips almost touching.

"He's cuter than you. I think I like him better." Hiro anime fell, twitching. Anika laughed and started walking away. Hiro got up glaring. "Anika! Get back here!" He started chasing her, Anika still laughing.

"I was just joking Hiro!"

"That's not gonna save you!"

"AH! Hiro!"

"That's what you get!"

"Shut up already you two! It's after midnight! Save your flirting for a decent hour!"

"Shigure!"

"Ah! Tohru, save me!"

"Shut up already!"

**12345678910987654321**

**  
**The next day, all of the members of the zodiac, minus Akito, met at Shigure's. Anika was introduced to the members she didn't know before they started talking about what the meeting was all about.

"What the hell is this meeting about?" Kyo snapped. Everyone sweatdroped. "Ask Shigure, he arranged it." Rin pointed out. Everyone turned to look at him and he sweatdroped.

"As some of you know, we now have a way to break the curse." The ones who didn't know gasped. "Really?" Kagura asked. She wasn't hanging off of Kyo anymore since he was now with Tohru, but she was happier than most thought she would be. Though some knew it was because she had a new man in her life.

Shigure nodded and turned to Anika. "Anika here can explain better than I can. Go on." Everyone turned to Anika, who was sitting next to Hiro clutching his hand. She just squeezed it harder when everyone looked to her. "Yes, I know how to break it. Gomen nasai (sp?) for not telling you guys sooner." She lowered her head.

"It's okay Anika, we understand." Haru comforted and Anika smiled at him. "I should probably explain in better detail for the ones who don't already know. It began when… **insert story**…And that's it." Everyone stared at her, but the ones who hadn't known stared the hardest. "So you know how to free us." Kureno stated bluntly.

"Yes, but there is a catch." Everyone looked surprised at this. Even Hiro. What catch?

"Most of you already know that no one who was summoned to free you guys has ever survived the ceremony before (Hiro had her hand in a death grip). It was only attempted six times. Every time the person would come, perform the ceremony, die, and you guys wouldn't be free. There's another catch though that you guys don't know about. One thing I must do to successfully complete the ceremony, the head of the family, in this case Akito, must die. By my hand."

Everyone gasped. "You have to kill Akito? To free us you have to kill her?"

"Wait a minute! Who ever said she would be going through with this ceremony anyway?" Hiro asked glaring. Anika stared at him wide eyed. "B-but don't you want to be free?"

"Not if there's a chance you'll die! It's to dangerous! I don't want to risk losing you…not again." The last part was said in a whisper, and Hiro's head was hung low, his eyes shadowed.

"Hiro's right Anika. We do want to be free, but the risk of you dying if to great. We shouldn't take that risk." Yuki stated. Everyone agreed. Anika was shocked. "That's true, but Akina told me I had something the other six didn't have, something that could help me live!"

"Could help you live being the key words." Hatori reasoned. "Look! I want to be rid of my curse as much as you guys want to be rid of your! Akina is great and I love her like a sister, but she needs to move on! As should the spirits of the zodiac! If there is a possibility that we could be freed, I want to take it!" Everyone was silent.

"Fine, we will try. When can you perform the ceremony?" Kureno asked. "The next full moon. Two weeks away. I can use that time to prepare myself." He nodded, got up, and left. Everyone else slowly got up and followed him until Hiro and Anika were the only ones left.

"I don't want you to go through with this." Hiro finally spoke. "I know, but I must. I will live." He looked reluctant, but nodded. She smiled at him "Thank you." She gave him a chaste kiss before standing.

"Come on! I want ice cream! Your treat!"

"What? Why am **I **buying?"

"Cuz you're the guy!"

"That makes no sense!"

"I know! Isn't it great!"

"Anika!"

"HAHAHAHAH!"

**M.G. That…was…14…pages…long! You guys better have liked it! There are only tree more chapters! Vote for if you want a sequel! **

**Plz R and R! I'll give you cookies if you do! **

**Look out for the next chapter: Beginning of an end? Part I!**

**Ja ne!**

**Morte!**


	13. Begining of an End? Part I

**M.G. Hey, here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! TWO CHPATERS LEFT! I can' believe I'm so close to finishing this story. Take a look at my new story, "The Monkey Did It, I Swear!" Hope you like this chapter!**

Sequel Votes:

Yes: 3

Undecided: 1

Didn't vote: 5

**-Review Response-**

**tlpg92: Yeah, I can't believe it myself that there's only two left now. It went by fast. Glad you'll vote when you think the right time is thanx for reviewing!**

**Doseimotsuko: LOL, okay. Thanx for reviewing and voting!**

**DRK NG3L: LOL, okay. Thanx for reviewing.**

**Dianna: Thanx for voting!**

**Yoshiru: Glad you like it. And thanx for reviewing!**

**Kyoko: LOL, I'm glad you like it so much, and thanx for reviewing and voting. Also thanx for adding me to your contacts, though you haven't talked to me yet. I don't bite…**

**Anz pride always: I think we should write to this author. The gender confused it could use some help deciding…Thanx for reviewing!**

**Nodmadgirl66: Thanx for reviewing!**

**Kenosha Kai: Thanx for the…compliment or observation? Anyway, I know I was mainly focusing on Anika and Hiro, and there will be more of Hiro POV in this chapter (not so much though) and in the next two chapters. If I do decide to write a sequel, there will probably be more with the others in the plot, and I was thinking of writing a little mini-series for this about the others and what's happening to them during all this…not so sure though. Thanx for reviewing!**

"**Talking"**  
'**Thinking'**  
**12345678910987654321 (Scene Change) **  
**_POV Change_**  
**!) Dreams (!**  
**!_Flashbacks!_**  
**(A/N Me interrupting)**

**  
Disclaimer: Do I have to keep repeating myself? Look in the last chapter!**

**Chapter 13: Beginning of an End? Part I**

The next day when Anika woke up she started getting dressed immediately. She usually wasn't much of a morning person, but, she wanted to get up and distract herself. For once she WANTED to go to school. Scary.

As she was pulling on her socks a knock at the door interrupted her. "Come in!" She called out. After a second Tohru came in, she was always up first. Don't see how she can do it. Tohru seemed to want to talk to her about something, but seemed a little hesitant.

"Yes Tohru?" Tohru took another step into the room. "Anika, don't you think, maybe we should pull you out of school? You know, incase-" Anika cut her off. "Incase I die, right?" Her voice was scornful. Tohru looked shocked. "NO! No, no, no, no! J-just for safety reasons. Don't you think school would distract you from preparing?"

Anika laughed bitterly. "Distract me? Hah! School would be a welcome distraction for once!" Tohru sighed. There would be no changing her mind now. "Okay, have it your way. Breakfast is ready by the way." Anika smiled at Tohru and Tohru smiled back.

"Thank you Tohru."

"You're welcome Anika."

**12345678910987654321**

When Anika arrived at school later everyone started staring and pointing the moment she stepped onto the school yard with Hiro. 'I wonder why?' she thought vaguely. She felt Hiro tug on her hand, which was in twined with his. 'Oh!' She glanced over to Hiro to see him glaring at anybody who looked their way. She sighed.

Up ahead she could see Kisa and Shane waiting and she waved. As she walked closer she could see the looks of confusion on their faces. "Hey guys, what's wrong?" Kisa looked to her worriedly. "It's Haruka Anika. No one seems to remember her!" Anika looked at her with wide eyes. Then to Shane. "You remember?" He nodded.

'Huh, I can see why Kisa would remember. But why Shane?' She glanced to Shane warily, before voicing her thoughts. "I can see why Kisa remembers, but why you?" Kisa and Shane started getting fidgety. Anika looked at them suspiciously, as did Hiro.

"Kisa, what's going on?" Anika growled out. Kisa's eyes shifted to her nervously. "Well you see…Isortatoldhimeverything!" She blurted out in one breath. Anika stared at her incredulously. "Excuse me? Can you repeat that? I couldn't have heard what I thought I did." Kisa laughed nervously.

"If it was about me telling Shane everything, it's true." Anika glared at her. "You TOLD him!" Kisa winced visibly. "I'm sorry Anika! But he hugged me! I had no choice…" Anika sighed. "Okay. Just…try to be more careful next time, okay? Or else we'll have to tell Akito." Kisa winced at the mention of her name, and smiled gratefully to Anika.

"Thank you." Anika smiled back. "No problem." Shane then chose the perfect time to speak up. "It won't matter soon anyway, right? You ARE going to free them, aren't you?" Kisa, Anika, and Hiro froze up. Anika slowly looked to Shane, then to Kisa.

"Did you tell him **everything? Everything?"** Kisa paled and shook her head no. Hiro had his fists clenched and his face wasn't visible. Shane looked confused. "What? What did I say?" Kisa took his arm and began to pull him away from the two. "Come on Shane, I forgot to explain some things."

Anika looked over to Hiro, who was still as stiff as before, his fists white and teeth clenched. "Hiro?" She stepped toward him. She outstretched her arms to him. "Are you okay?" Hiro looked up and she was surprised to see tears forming, but they didn't fall. He stepped into her arms, letting her embrace him. He rested his head in the crook of her neck. He didn't embrace her back, nor did he cry. They forgot all about the kids still watching them for the moment.

Anika rubbed circles on his back. "It will be okay. I won't die. I promise." He nodded. She pulled back and smiled brightly at him. "Come on! We'll be late to class!" She started pulling him along by the hand, knowing he would be alright for now. Behind her Hiro smiled, very slightly. It was a barley noticeable up-lift of the lips, but a smile none the less.

'Maybe…There is reason to believe her…'

**12345678910987654321**

For the next two weeks Anika stuck to the same schedule. She would get up in the morning, go to school, walk back, lock herself up in her room for the rest of the time, only coming out to get a light snack at 6, then lock herself back up again till the next morning.

There was only one day left till she had to perform the ceremony. It would start at eight o'clock at night. It would take about an hour to complete. Give or take ten minutes. So after school it was a surprise when Anika waited for all them at the gate and invited them over to go out for the night to have some fun.

"But don't you have to prepare tonight Anika?" Kisa asked. Anika laughed. "Nope! I get a day off. It's not until tomorrow at eight and almost all day tomorrow I have to prepare." Kisa made a 'o' shape with her mouth. Anika smiled and grabbed Hiro's hand pulling him along. "Well come on! You can call your parents for permission when we get there Shane!" Shane looked confused. "Permission for what?"

Anika smiled back at him. "For the club of course! I found an awesome 18 and under club a few streets away! Were gonna go there tonight!" Shane looked surprised. They finally arrived at the house and Anika barged into Shigure's study. "We need to borrow your phone!" He looked up at them surprised. "What for?"

"I need to call Shane's parents to get permission to go to that club I found." "Oh." He gave them the phone and Anika handed it to Shane. "Hurry up. We'll be leaving at five, take that time to go get dressed. I'll go round up some more people." Shane nodded and went to find a room to make the call in. Anika told Shigure to tell Shane to meet them here at five, and that they were leaving to get the others now. He just nodded and went back to whatever he had been doing.

Anika, Kisa and Hiro walked to the main house in silence. When they got there She parted ways with Hiro and Kisa so that she could go get some other people. Over the period of half-an-hour, she was able to forc- I mean, convince, Haru, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, and Rin to go. She couldn't find Momiji and everyone else was too old.

She ran back to Shigure's, finding Shane already gone. She quickly ran up to her room and went strait to the closet to find an outfit she had bought a while back. She smirked evilly.

'Poor Hiro won't know what hit him…'

**12345678910987654321**

At five everyone who going was waiting downstairs with their girlfriend or boyfriend. Except Anika. "Were the hell is she?" Kyo growled. Tohru laid a comforting hand on his arm. "I'm sure she'll be here soon." He grumbled under his breath and everyone laughed.

Kayla, Haru's girlfriend smirked at Kyo. "Aw, is the poor kitty getting impatient?" He snarled at her, sending everyone laughing again. Then they heard a cough near them. "It's rude to ignore people you know." Everyone turned to see Anika standing there. Hiro looked at her with slightly wide eyes. She had gone all out.

She was wearing a silver halter top with a red and black dragon winding around it and was backless except for the strings holding it there. Her skirt was made of a light wispy material and had two layers and went to an inch above her knees. The bottom layer was a light red color and looked slightly shredded. The outer layer was black and looked more shredded then the second layer, were the red layer was only shredded on the bottom; the whole of the black layer was shredded in thin strips except for an inch at the top. She was wearing black stocking that went to just above her knees and black boots. On her left hand was a black onyx ring and around her neck was a silver chocker. Her hair was half up-half down. The top part in braids pulled into a bun, the rest left hanging. She had on a light layer of make-up, just some basic eye-shadow, liner, mascara and lip-gloss.

Hiro, who was wearing the out fit he visited Rin in the hospital in, was shocked. Was this the same Anika? "A-Anika…" She laughed. "Why so surprised. I figured I should go all out, this might be my last day here." People got quiet at that. The boys had told their girlfriends what was going on since it might be broken soon. Anika smiled at them.

"But forget about that! Tonight is about having fun! Come on!" She walked forward, grabbed Hiro's hand and Shane's arm, and started pulling out of the house. The others sweatdroped before following.

**12345678910987654321**

When they arrived at the club, the music near deafened them. They had to scream just to hear a person less than two inches from them. Anika led them all towards a booth in the back, were it wasn't so loud. They sat down and Anika went to get drinks. "How the hell did she find this place?" Kyo asked. They just shrugged. When she came back she set down their drinks in front of them. "Here." She sat down next to Hiro and gulped down her small glass of water. She wanted to dance!

As soon as she was done she walked out to the dance floor. The others watched her go with wide eyes. "She must be really eager to enjoy herself." Kisa stated. The others nodded. "It looks to me like she's more than enjoying herself. And so is that guy dancing with her." Tori stated. When Hiro heard this he snapped his eyes to Anika. "What!"

There was indeed a guy dancing with Anika. She had her eyes closed and didn't seem to notice. Hiro, fuming, stood up and made his way to the dance floor, the others watching him in amusement. He stalked up to the guy and tapped him on the shoulder. Anika kept on dancing. He turned around and Hiro was he was about fifteen. He had muddy brown eyes and deep red colored hair with black roots visible at the top. "Huh? Got a problem kid" He asked, obviously annoyed that someone interrupted him.

"Yeah, stop dancing with my girlfriend." The guy laughed, obviously amused. "No way is a girl like this going out with a little boy like you." Hiro fumed. Anika, as if sensing his anger, stopped dancing and turned around, surprised to see Hiro and some guy she's never seen behind her.

"Hiro? What are you doing? And who's this guy with you?" The guy looked surprised while Hiro looked smug, walking up to her and wrapping his arm around his waist possessively. "You're this punk's girl!" he looked at Anika with shock. Anika snarled at him.

"You got a problem with that asshole?" He laughed. "No, just surprised. Come find me when you're ready for the big boys." He handed something to her and walked away. Anika glanced at it before shredding it up and throwing it on the ground which was already littered with some trash.

She turned to Hiro, whose arm was still around her. "Dance with me?" he just nodded. A slow song came on she put her arms around his neck, he put his on her waist. She started swaying with the music, as did most other couples. She laid her head in the crook of his neck, smiling. "I'm glad I got to spend this time with you." She stated quietly.

Hiro just nodded, silent. Anika saw Shane lead Kisa to the dance floor, and Tohru and Kayla and Tori almost dragged their boyfriends onto the floor. She smiled, happy they were having fun. She tightened her arms reflexively around Hiro's neck. He looked down at her.

"Anika? What's wrong?" She brought her head up to stare at Hiro in the eye. She had tears forming in her eyes. A few fell and Hiro brought his right up, wiping them away with his thumb. He left his hand there and Anika leaned into the palm of his hand. "Nothing." She whispered. He almost laughed.

"Liar. I know you well enough by now. Tell me, what's wrong?" She just shook her head. "I just, just cant stop thinking that this might be the last time I get to see you. I keep thinking, that I'm going to die tomorrow." She closed her eyes, as if ashamed to be thinking those things. Hiro brought her eyes up to his. "Look at me Anika."

She did. "You are the one who keeps telling me that you're going to live. Your doubting yourself now?" She just shook her head. He smiled, and she smiled back. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. She broke apart the contact a minute later, all tears gone and the smile brighter than ever.

"Thank you."

**12345678910987654321**

It was around four hours later when the club decided to do karaoke. A lot of people, surprisingly, went for it. The majority of them were so-so singers. There were a few though that just made Anika want to rip out their voice-box or sew their mouths shut.

They were sitting back down again (Her, Hiro, Kisa and Shane) after three hours of non-stop dancing. At the moment, Anika also wanted to murder them.

"Come one Anika! Do it! I know you'll be great!" Anika growled at Kisa, a glare and a scowl set on her face. "I told you already, NO! Why do you want me to sing anyway?"

Kisa laughed nervously. "I um, heard you…singing the other day a couple weeks ago." Anika glared at her, more pissed now. "If I agree, will you stop pestering me?" Kisa nodded vigorously. Anika sighed and stood up to go put her name down on the sign-up sheet.

She came back a minute later, looking a bit disturbed. "There happy? I went and got hit on by someone who was at least fifty years old, just so I could sign up." Kisa laughed with Shane. Hiro looked disturbed too. "You were hit on by someone fifty years old?" Anika nodded, and then smirked. "Gave him a bloody lip for his trouble." Here Hiro laughed.

She sat back down, just to have to get back up again a minute later when she was called to sing. She sighed, getting back up. "Go knock em away Anika." Shane said. She just nodded. She made her way through the maze of sweaty dancing bodies, and up to the stage. They gave her the mike, and she told them the song she wanted to sing.

They signaled to the DJ and he stopped the music and a spotlight hit the stage. Eyes turned towards her, realizing someone else was going to sing. She took a breath, getting slight stage fright in the process.

The music started and she opened her mouth, and started singing. The words flew out of her mouth and people visibly stopped to listen.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

The people slowly started swaying to the music. Anika closed her eyes, slowly.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

Anika's eyes slowly opened and she connected them with Hiro's, who was watching her intently.

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

She continued to look at him, all of her emotions being played out though her eyes. She held nothing back. All of her fear, love, anxiety, hope, anger, sadness, he could see all of it. She could see the emotions in his too. It was…exhilarating.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

When she finished singing the last word the club erupted into cheers. She wasn't paying attention though. All of it was on Hiro. She felt a jolt through her system, starting at her heart. She winced, unnoticed by the screaming people below the stage who were yelling for her to continue.

She slowly walked off the stage and back towards her seat. When she got there everyone was there. They asked a million questions a minute, and Anika held up a hand to stop them.

"I'm not feeling well. I'm going home. Hiro, want to come?" He just stood up and walked towards the door. She smiled re-assuringly to the others and followed. When they were out of the club, the night air hit them hard. It was cold and crisp. Anika put her arms around herself, suddenly cold.

Hiro put his arm around her, but kept looking forward. "What did you want to talk about?" He asked. Anika was surprised. "How did you know I wanted to talk to you?" He just shrugged. "Just knew. Is it about that jolt that I felt right after you finished your song?" Anika looked at him in shock. "You felt one too?"

He nodded. "Any idea why?" She shook her head. "No idea." They continued walking in silence. When they arrived at the house, Anika tugged Hiro's arm when he turned to go. He glanced back, surprised. She blushed furiously. "Can you stay with me tonight?"

He didn't bother hiding his surprise. "Why?" She just shook her head. "Just…please? I don't want to be alone tonight. I'll get a sleeping bag for you to sleep on, but please?" He just nodded.

She opened the door and led him through the dark and quiet house. When they reached the room she left it dark. She quietly went and got a sleeping bag from the closet and set it out next to her futon.

She got onto the futon and Hiro lay out over the sleeping bag. "Goodnight Hiro."

"Goodnight Anika."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly, Hiro staying awake.

_Hiro's POV_

To say I was surprised when Anika asked me to stay was an under-statement. I could tell she was un-comfortable and anxious, though how I had no idea. It must have something to do with what happened after she was done singing.

What did happen anyway?

When Anika had been singing, I could see all her emotions in her eyes. I could FEEL them too. It was a little weird. I could tell she could see my emotions also, but I don't think she could feel them.

What happened?

_End Hiro's POV_

Hiro soon turned onto his side and fell asleep; not knowing what would await him tomorrow night would almost break him.

**_10:09; 21 hours left_**

**M.G. There was a little foreshadowing at the end of this chapter. Anyone want to take a guess as to what happens? If you do, and get it right, or as close to right as possible, I'll write a dedication one-shot about you and a character of your choice.**

**TWO CHAPTERS LEFT! VOTE FOR A SEQUEL OR NOT!**

**Plz read and review!**

**Ja ne**

**Morte**


	14. Begining of an End? Part II

**M.G: Here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! I don't particularly like how the ceremony came out, but otherwise I think it's rather good. Look at the below authors note about info on a sequel, and let the chapter begin! **

**-Review response-**

**Doseimotsuko: LOL, Thanx for reviewing!**

**Kenosha Kai: Thanx for me having a top spot! I'm glad you like this story! And thanx for reviewing!**

**Yoshiru: Thanx for reviewing!**

**Tlpg90: Yeah, I think it is. LOL, That's okay, take your time. You have until next chapter. Thanx for reviewing!**

**Anz pride always: I wouldn't want to go that early. How do you do it? The getting up early is easy, but going to school that early? I might get up at quarter to six, but not to go to school! LOL. And the song was by Evanescence, it's called My immortal. Thanx for reviewing!**

**Skiy: LOL, yeah Furuba does. Thanx for voting and taking time to review!**

**Moon-dragon91011: That's okay. Thanx for reviewing and your thoughts about what happens to Anika! I think you'll be shocked at what happens to her!**

**Thank yo SOOOO much too all my reviewers do far! You guys have been wonderful!**

"**Talking"**  
'**Thinking'**  
**12345678910987654321 (Scene Change) **  
**_POV Change_**  
**!) Dreams (!**  
**!_Flashbacks!_**  
**(A/N Me interrupting)**

**  
Disclaimer: Do I have to keep repeating myself? Look in the last chapter!**

**Chapter 13: Beginning of an End? Part II**

Anika woke at exactly seven o'clock.

She groaned, and groggily brought a hand up to her face to brush some stray strands of hair away from her face. She sat up on her bed and glanced around. Her eyes landed on Hiro, who was sleeping on top of the sleeping bag to her left, and she smiled tiredly.

She crawled towards him until she was right next to him. She put her hand on his shoulder and shook him. "Hiro…Hiro wake up." She whispered softly so as not to disturb the sleeping Tohru behind her. They still shared the same room you know.

Hiro groaned and swatted her hand away, rolling over onto his side, facing away from her now. Anika giggled at this. She crawled forward again until she was face to face with him. "Hiro…wake up."

He moaned in protest, trying to roll away again. She stopped him this time with her hands. "No you don't. Come one, wake up already! Do you not want to spend any time with me?" She whispered fiercely.

That got him up. He opened his eyes slowly. He glanced to his left to see Anika sitting there looking at him, barley awake herself. "Anika? The sun isn't even fully up yet, why are we awake?"

She grinned somberly at him. "I only have an hour to spend with you until I have to start preparing for the ceremony. And I won't be done until one hour before it starts." He opened his eyes fully at this, sitting up. "Oh."

Anika continued to smile. "Come on! We'll get to see the sun rise if we hurry!" She grabbed his hand and yanked him out of bed with surprising force seeing as how she still looked half-asleep.

She slowly opened the door to her room, so as not to disturb Tohru, and yanked him out into the hall. She walked down the hallway quietly until the came to a window. She climbed out of it and onto the roof, Hiro following silently behind.

She crawled unsteadily to the middle were she situated herself by bringing her knees up to her chest and clutching them. Hiro crawled over beside her. They were silent as they watched the sun come up. Anika's eyes were sparkling and the smile on her face was a bright and happy one.

"It's so beautiful. I never got the chance to see the sunrise before." She kept her eyes riveted on the site. Hiro glanced to her, and couldn't help the fleeting thought that passed through his mind.

'And it might be her last time too.'

He mentally scolded himself for allowing himself to think like that. He pushed the thought to the deepest recess of his mind. Anika glanced back over to him. "What's wrong Hiro?" Hiro could feel her uncertainty and her worry over him.

He just shook his head. "It's nothing you need to worry about. Just a passing thought." She nodded, letting it drop. She turned back to the sun, it was fully up now. She reached over and grabbed Hiro's hand, holding it tightly in her own.

He glanced to her. "Everything okay Anika?" She didn't look at him. Just continued to look forward. "I was just thinking…" She didn't elaborate, and Hiro waited patiently for her to continue. "If I-No, when I make it through this, what are we going to do?" She glanced to Hiro, the concern clearly visible on her face.

He shrugged. "We'll see when we get there." She nodded, and looked forward again. She stood up suddenly and turned back to him, smiling. "Lets go inside and get some breakfast, I'm starving." He nodded and stood up as well.

When they made it back inside Tohru was already up and in the middle of making breakfast. She glanced at them in surprise when they walked in. "Oh! I didn't expect you to be up so early! Breakfast is almost ready. Why don't you go watch some TV until then?" She suggested.

They shrugged and walked into the living room. Anika scanned their choices and looked to Hiro over her shoulder. "Do you care what we watch?" He shook his head. "As long as it's not a chick flick, I'm fine." Anika laughed. "Okay."

She choose 'fantastic four (don't own)' and popped it into the DVD player. They settled back to watch it and Tohru brought them their breakfast on trays. They had only gotten through about half when Anika realized it was almost eight and she had to get ready.

She turned to Hiro apologetically, her smile sheepish. "It's five till eight, I have to go now." Hiro nodded, his eyes saddened a little. Anika leaned forward and pressed her lips to his in a quick innocent kiss. "I'll see you at eight tonight." He nodded and watched her silently as she walked out of the living room and away to her room.

Tohru walked in and watched her go silently before turning to Hiro. "She'll be okay. She's a fighter. You really shouldn't worry so much."

She walked out again and Hiro turned back to the TV. The movie was suddenly boring to him. He sighed, getting up and stopping it before turning the DVD player off, as well as the TV.

'Might as well go see if Kisa is busy.' With that, he left the house.

**12345678910987654321**

Anika walked into her room silently, making sure to shut the door securely behind her. She walked to the closet and pulled out her incense and the traditional kimono she HAD to wear. It was made of pure silk and was a plain black with no distinctive patterns sewn onto it.

She cut off all the light from entering the room and set up the incense around the room. She lit them and cleared an area on the floor were she put a pillow and sat there with her legs crossed and her hands on her knees.

She mostly had to pre-pare herself mentally. Hence the extensive meditation. She sighed and relaxed her muscles, going into her meditative state. There was nothing around her. She couldn't smell the incense; she couldn't feel the light brush of silk against her skin. She couldn't hear the sounds of the early morning birds outside her window.

There was nothing.

She was assaulted by a sudden rush of images in her head. She was used to it by now. The screaming, the crying, the wailing, the stench of blood, the sight of violence. She felt as if she was being cut into repeatedly. She knew it was all an illusion.

The real thing wouldn't be though.

She felt the immense pain of having your flesh ripped open, but she ignored it. She felt the dizzying nausea of loosing too much blood. She ignored it.

She focused on her task, feeling nothing, hearing nothing, seeing nothing.

The images and pain stopped suddenly. She knew what was coming next. Akina always did it if she passed this far. She never passed the next part.

An image came up. Hiro. He was smiling at her and holding his hand out to her. As per usual, they were in a field of flowers. The sun was setting behind him. He was beckoning her to join him. The other Sohma's were behind him, also beckoning. She started walking forward, very slowly. She knew what was coming. She tried to steel herself against it as she always did.

It never worked.

The sky behind Hiro suddenly got dark. The faces of the Sohma's were twisted and they were unrecognizable, and evil. They wore twisted smirks and their eyes oozed bloodlust. They advanced on Hiro and he turned to face them.

One of them shot forward and clutched onto Hiro, turning him so that Anika could see what the thing was doing to him. He was clutching him, one arm around his middle and the other around his throat. Hiro's face was twisted in pain and he was looking at her with pain filled eyes.

"H-help…Anika, h-help me…" He spoke. Anika tried to force herself to remain expressionless. It wasn't working. She tried to block out her emotion. She couldn't give in! It was an illusion! Nothing more!

The thing holding him smirked more evilly if it was possible. "Say goodnight." The he crushed Hiro's throat, his hand digging into Hiro's side so much that it was half-way in, the blood gushing out.

Anika swallowed, trying to keep herself from going crazy and attacking an illusion. Akina always made it so realistic, so horribly realistic that Anika's brain could never tell the difference.

The thing frowned, seeing he had no effect on her this time. Hiro's eyes, glazed over in death, stared lifelessly at her. She swallowed again.

Do not give in!

The thing then ripped his hand out of Hiro's side, some of the blood flying towards her. It landed on her face, chest, arms, and throat. It was warm and Anika tried to reign in her self control.

She was loosing it.

The thing then stuck its hand back into Hiro, this time his chest. He pulled it back out, holding Hiro's heart. Anika gulped, fighting back tears of anger and sadness, forcing back the raging hate, and any emotion fighting its way to the surface.

It crushed Hiro's heart in its hand. Its twisted smirk still on its face. Everything started to get fuzzy, before it went all black again. She had passed.

She had never gotten past that part before. She tried to steel herself for the next assault of images, but not knowing what to expect threw her off a bit.

Color started to seep in around her and she mentally prepared herself. What she saw however nearly sent her into a fit of tears and screams.

Before her, was her entire family. Slaughtered.

She saw her mom and dad, both lying face up in a pool of blood. Her mother's face was smeared with blood, an open gash on her forehead and her throat slit. Her father's neck was snapped and laying at an odd angle. The blood was pouring from a hole in his chest. Off to the side were her grandfather and aunt.

Her uncle was lying in pieces off in a corner. Her cousins and everyone else were all piled up in a big heap in the middle of the floor. She realized that her mother though, there was something weird about her. Her stomach looked oddly flat. Not to long before she had died, her mother had been getting a bit big. She had told Anika, the day she was murdered, that she would tell her why that day when she got back.

Thinking back, Anika realized what was going on. She had been pregnant! She looked around, and saw an out of place pool of blood. She blanched. That was her innocent baby brother or sister! How could she have not known?

Her eyes started to bleed red. She looked around for one last person, but couldn't find her. "Were is my sister?" She asked to herself, just as she had done those months ago. Yes, she had a younger sister. She was born a year after Anika. Her name was Sakura, and she'd had blue-black hair that went to her mid-back and sparkling green eyes.

Her eyes finally bled all red and she went into a rage.

Everything around her disappeared and Akina stood in front of her disapprovingly. "You did well little one, up until that last part. Has all this preparing been for not? You must try harder to control your emotions. During the ceremony you must not let them get the better of you, or you will surly die."

Anika hung her head in shame. She was right. Akina's eyes softened. "You will try again. You have many hours left. Come one. We will start from the beginning." Anika nodded and Akina disappeared.

Anika concentrated, and the images and pain from before assaulted her once again.

**Noon; eight hours left**

**12345678910987654321**

Hiro sighed. He was bored. He had gone to see Kisa as planned, only to realize she wouldn't be up yet. So he had waited. When she HAD woken up, it had been almost noon. So they decided to go to the mall for food, and for Kisa to shop to get a present for Anika when this whole ordeal was over.

Hiro was holding her bags for her as she window shopped at the moment. She was only thirteen, but she shopped as if she were older. Now he remembered why he never went to malls anymore.

They passed a jewelry shop and Kisa spotted a necklace she liked. They went in and Kisa looked around. He noticed the owner of the shop watching them carefully and he scowled. Baka, like he would want to steal anything from this place. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye and he stopped to look at it.

It was some of the cheaper rings there that weren't of the best quality, but were still good. He was looking at one that had a silver band and held an onyx stone in the center with two tiger's eye stones set into the band on either side. The tiger's eyes were small, the onyx stone not much bigger. It was about seventy-five dollars, it was on sale.

Kisa walked over to him and glanced at the rings over his shoulder, seeing the one he was eyes. "Oooh, I bet Anika would like that. But it's a promise ring (2). Think she would be ready for something so…permanent?" Hiro shrugged.

"I wouldn't have to give it to her now. Maybe in a year or two. But I bet you want me to give it to her once the ceremony is over, huh?" Kisa laughed. "Who me? Never!" Hiro sighed. "You've been hanging around Anika to much." Kisa laughed again.

"Whatever you say Hiro. It's your choice." She skipped off to look at the necklaces again. Hiro knew he could afford it. His family WAS rich. Even if he didn't have a lot of money with him now, he could always charge it to the Sohma account (1). He motioned the manager over.

"Yes young sir? Something I can help you with?" Hiro almost snorted at being called 'young sir'. "Yeah. This ring. I'd like to buy it." The man looked skeptical. "Are you sure?" Hiro knew he meant 'I don't think you could afford this, get out.' He nodded. "Yeah. Charge it to the Sohma account."

The mans eyes widened and he nodded. "Yes sir. What size band would you like?" Hiro thought it over. He would probably give it to her when she was older, or he could give it to her now with it on a silver chain so she could put it on when they were older.

He liked that idea better. "A size…oh say eight, we can get adjustments made later. Also I want a plain silver chain to go with it to hang it on." The man nodded. He scrambled around, getting things ready. Ten minutes later Hiro was presented with a white box that held the chain and the ring in it. "Here you go. Please come again." Hiro nodded. Kisa was done and was waiting outside.

Her eyes sparkled with mirth. "So you got it? Good. Now lets go get a pretzel or something. I'm hungry."

As Hiro followed Kisa, he shook his head. 'Defiantly hangin around Anika to much.'

**Three o'clock; Five hours left**

**12345678910987654321**

Anika grinned to herself as she finally made it past the family level. Akin appeared before her and she was smiling softly. "You did it. Well done little one."

Anika smiled back at her. "Thank you. What now?" Akina shrugged, sitting down in the middle of the air. "We just talk. You have about four hours left; we don't really need to do much else. But It would be best if we went over what is needed to be done now."

Anika nodded, and sat down, ready for a long discussion.

**Four o'clock; four hours left**

**12345678910987654321**

When seven fifty arrived, all the Sohma's were gathered at Shigure's house. They were dressed in light clothes. Anika said it would be better to wear traditional kimonos, but would be to much of a hassle. They heard a door open and close upstairs and everyone glanced to the doorway in anxiety.

The door slowly creaked open to reveal…Tohru! Everyone sighed and Tohru smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I'm not Anika. She should be down soon though."

Just as she said that a voice sounded out from behind her. "How can I be in two places at once Tohru?" She gasped, startled. She jumped aside to reveal Anika. Anika was smiling. "Hello everyone."

They stared. She was wearing an almost exact replica of the kimono from earlier, except this one had an intricate red silk dragon sewn up the side that twisted around Anika, its head coming to stop on her right shoulder. Anika's hair was light and free and there was no make-up on her face, not that she ever wore any.

Her eyes landed on Hiro and she smiled apologetically. "Sorry I'm late. My preparation actually ended early and I used the time to get ready." She stared at all the Sohma's. "You guys are early. Why?" They shrugged. "Nerves?" Kagura offered. Anika smiled. "I understand."

"What were you doing when you prepared anyway?" Momiji asked. Anika turned solemn eyes to him. "Dying." Was all she offered. They didn't understand this, but Anika didn't care. She turned to go, giving Hiro a look before leaving. He stood up after she left and followed.

The Sohma's smiled at the pair.

Outside Anika was looking up at the stars and moon. The moon calmed her in a sense. She sensed Hiro coming up behind her and he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled faintly. "Hey Hiro. Do anything fun today?" She could feel him shrug. "Not really."

She nodded. She continued to stare up at the stars. Hiro thought about giving her the ring now, but decided against it. He would give it to her once the ceremony was over. She placed her hands over his and squeezed, then turned around in his arms, facing him. She kissed him softly before pulling back.

"What do you say we go finish that movie we were watching earlier?" He just shrugged and led her back inside.

**12345678910987654321**

**Eight fifty-five**

Anika glanced at all the Sohma's walking behind her. They were now heading to the Sohma property, were there would be more room, to perform the ceremony. They were all silent and seemed a bit solemn.

They arrived and Akito met them at the gate. Everyone tensed at the site of her, but Anika just smiled. "Akito. So nice of you to join us." Akito snorted. "Follow me." She turned and led them through the Sohma property. They soon arrived at a big field, the one were all the other ceremonies were preformed.

Akito went and stood at a certain point in the filed, and Anika went and stood across from her. She motioned for the others to move. "Form a circle around us. The order being the same as from the story, starting from behind me." They nodded and walked around her and Akito to do as she instructed.

She took the bag she had brought from off her shoulder and brought out a ceremonial urn. She then took out a knife from the folds of her kimono and motioned for Akito to hold out her hand. She does so, and Anika made a quick slash across it. She then did the same to all of the Sohma's. She said a silent prayer that no outsider will stumble across what they were doing.

Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Tohru walk up. She had known Tohru would follow to see, so she decided to leave an exception on Tohru. She quickly walked back to the middle before taking out a bag that held some pink almost liquid powder. She spread it on the floor in a crude circle with a design in the middle the Sohma's couldn't make out. She set the urn down in the middle then held out he own hand.

She cut it and let at least two times as much blood fall. She swiftly brought her hand back and put it instead o n the bracelet she always wore. She swiftly took it off and threw it into the air. Her eyes gained a sort of glazed over look and her hands started forming seals, chanting something in another language under her breath.

The individual stones from the bracelet glowed, and then the markings on them glowed. The bracelet separated into fifteen different glowing beads. One went over every head. They floated above everyone, staying suspended in mid-air somehow.

Anika's glazed over eyes rolled back into her head. She stopped chanting and instead clasped her hands in front of her. The beads glowed brighter, and then they all shot a thing beam of light to Anika. They all went to her forehead and stayed there in the shape of a small crescent moon.

Images assaulted Anika again. She was being tested in a sense, by Akina. This time for real. The cuts she felt, they actually appeared on her skin. When the Sohma's saw this, they could only stare. She was bleeding profusely. She had many small cuts, and several larger ones. The stench of blood was everywhere.

It stopped suddenly, the cuts appearing. The light at her forehead disappeared and the beads went back to floating over their respective heads. Though still glowing. Anika's eyes rolled back into place and her nails seemed lengthened, as did her canines. Her eyes had taken on the appearance of the dragons. She was smirking. She walked forward to Akito, and fear could actually be seen on her face.

"Hello Akito. I told you we would be meeting again, did I not?" Akito glared at her. Anika, well Akina at the moment, threw back her head and laughed. Then her hand shot forward and grabbed Akito by the throat. She stopped laughing and her eyes narrowed. "Be a good little girl now and die peacefully." She shot her hand into Akito's stomach, and Akito's eyes widened. Blood started trickling from the corner of her mouth.

Akina seemed to be searching for something. Then her eyes lit up, as she had obviously found it. She yanked her hand out, and held Akito's still beating heart. The Sohma's stared in a sense of horror. They knew this was Akina, not Anika, but still. They never knew Akito would have to die in such a way.

Akina walked away and Akito slumped to the ground dead, eyes glazed over. Akina set the heart down in the urn and turned around. The glowing bead that had been above Akito's head now flew and joined hers, merging into one.

"Now let the real thing begin." Akina stated a smile on her face. She brought her hands together and started chanting in that language again. Her voice was different though, and the Sohma's knew it was now Anika that had reign over her body.

Anika chanted for ten minutes strait. Her eyes were closed and a look of utmost concentration was on her face. If she screwed up even ONE line, the whole thing will go terribly wrong and she will die.

Her hands shot out to her sides and a thing beam of light seemed to go through every Sohma. Their Zodiac animals appeared translucent behind them. The beads seemed to suck them up and they shot back to Anika's to merge with it to become a big glowing ball thing. Anika's dragon, Akina, appeared behind Anika also translucent. The Sohma's were amazed by her size.

The urn before her started floating and it seemed to compress in on itself. It then joined the glowing ball that just seemed to get brighter. Akina brought a hand forward and seemed to grab the glowing ball in her clawed hand.

Anika then started floating up to Akina and the ball. When she was directly in front of it, her eyes snapped open and she was glowing. She brought her hands forward, and took the ball into her hands. She brought it to her chest, were she pushed it inside of her. She bent over when it was absorbed into her and she let out an immense scream of pain.

Akina then brought her hand forward and took Anika in the palm of her hand. She brought Anika up to her face were she was still curled into a ball. Akina then seemed to glow as bright as Anika did before, and she started to downsize considerably. When she was about ten times smaller she started circling Anika.

She let herself be absorbed by Anika who was still glowing, and everything was silent for a minute. Anika had stopped crying out, and no one dared to speak. Then Anika glowed too brightly, and the Sohma's turned away.

Anika was in so much pain. Everything around her was white and she couldn't do a thing to ease the pain any. Then the light exploded off of Anika and she was just hangin there, suspended in mid-air.

The Sohma's looked to each other then back up to Anika. Was it over?

_Hiro POV_

I glanced to Kisa and the people standing beside me. If it was over, why wasn't Anika down here, and not up there?

During the whole ceremony, I could feel her pain. Not to the extent she felt it, but enough to make me wonder how she could stand it. The cut on her were still bleeding, and I'm surprised she hasn't collapse yet.

Spoke to soon.

Everyone glanced up, including me, and we saw Anika still floating there. What was holding her up now? You know, I should really learn to keep my mouth shut, and then maybe these things won't happen.

Just as I thought that, Anika opened her still closed eyes a little. She glanced around then noticed she was in mid-air. "Oh shit…" I heard her murmur.

No one had any time to react as the after affects let go and she dropped like a stone in water. She came down hard, and even though she wasn't that high up, you could still hear an almost sickening crunch when her body made impact with the ground.

We all started in horror. The blood was pooling around her now, the cuts being opened to such an extent that I didn't believe it would be possible to close them by regular means.

Time seemed to sit still for a moment, and then we heard a horrified gasp. Everyone looked behind us to see Tohru standing there with her hands to her mouth and her eyes opened wide. That sent us into action

"Anika!" I screamed. I ran forward and dropped to her side to see her barley breathing.

No, she can't die! She can't! She promised.

"Anika…"

**(1) The Sohma account. I made that up. But since it's a fanfiction, work with it. Okay?**

**(2) The promise ring. I am only 13 myself, and really have almost no clue as to anything about promise rings. I don't know if they are supposed to look a certain way or what. But this is going to be what Anika's looks like. Okay? Okay**

**M.G. Oh! Such an evil cliffy, don't you agree? Hahahah! I don't really like the ceremony, but I think otherwise this chapter turned out pretty well. The next chapter will be the last, and the epilogue. If the majority of people want a sequel at the end of next chapter, I will post the results in my profile. So check up there regularly after the end to see if there will be one or not. Now, I g2g.**

**So, PLZ R AND R! It'll bring the next chapter faster!**

**Ja ne**

**Morte**


	15. Epilogue: A New Beginning

**M.G. Ah! It's the last chapter! I can't believe it! My first completed story! I hope you guys like this chapter! I'll post the vote for if there will be a sequel or not in a chapter after this, along with a sneak peak at the beginning of the first chapter of the sequel if there will be one. The summary will also be there! **

**Reviewer responses-**

**Kenosha Kai: LOL, You're right, it's not quite over yet _shifty eyes_ Thanx for reviewing!**

**L33bunny: Thanx for voting!**

**AuroraS: LOL, thanx for voting! Also thanx for reviewing for most of the story! I really appreciate it! Thanx again!**

**Yoshiru: Glad to know that. And you should tell that to the people were I live. I live in Germany and most of the kids have here have done those things BY the time there 13. I haven't, but im weird.**

**Teenyugiohpotterphantom: did I get that right? Sorry if I didn't _sweatdrop_ As for your question, im not to sure myself, but it would be too much of a bitch to go back and change it now. But what I can gather from what im told, her (its) parents wanted to keep it a secret so they dressed her (it) up as a boy. Only the older Sohma's know. There's also a supposed way to break the curse involving Akito, but you'll have to find that out on your own if it's real or not. Thanx for voting and reviewing!**

**Anz pride always: LOL, poor you! Even I don't get there that early or go that much willingly! How can you stand it? Thanx for voting and reviewing! And also thanx for reviewing for most of the story! Means a lot to me!**

**Van1411: Thanx for voting!**

**Tlpg92: LOL, okay, but I gotta try, if it doesn't work, then I'll stop writing. But I'll see if it will work if I get enough votes. As for that last comment _Shifty eyes_ you'll have to wait and see! Thanx for reviewing and voting and reviewing for most of the last few chapters! Means a lot to me!**

"**Talking"**  
'**Thinking'**  
**12345678910987654321 (Scene Change) **  
**_POV Change_**  
**!) Dreams (!**  
**!_Flashbacks!_**  
**(A/N Me interrupting)**

**  
Disclaimer: Do I have to keep repeating myself? Look in the last chapter!**

**Epilogue: A New Beginning **

_Hiro POV_

It was a month since Anika completed the ceremony, and set the Sohma's free. I tried to think back, to remember the feelings inside of me when she was falling through the air like that. When her body hit the ground and I heard that undeniable crunch of bones breaking and the horror of seeing someone I loved in their own pool of blood, dying right in front of me.

I tried to think back to the feeling of loss, of self pity when I sat next to Anika in the ambulance, hoping for her survival. When she was in the hospital bed, surrounded by beeping machines and the stark white walls of the room. One sound was the loudest.

The long straight beep of the machine when Anika died, right in front of me.

Indescribable pain. That's what I remember. The immense feeling of loss was too much for me. I was later told by Haru that I nearly went insane. I had broken down crying and screaming. I was throwing things, trying to make it better. I eventually collapsed on Anika crying my heart out, praying for her to come back.

But she wouldn't.

Now a month later I was standing in front of a gravestone, and staring at it remorselessly. I tried to think about how I felt about her death. Nothing, that's it. I stared at the name carved into the pale polished rock.

Hatred. That's what I felt most.

I heard someone walk up silently behind me. We were the only ones left. I knew who it would be before I even turned around. She wrapped her arms around me, leaning her head on my shoulder, her cheek pressed to mine. "It's time to go now Hiro. You don't have to worry anymore. She's gone, and I'm here. Let's go now."

I put my hands on top of hers and clutched them. "Anika…" I whispered. Anika's arms tightened around me. She spun me around and put her forehead against mine. "Stop thinking about it. It's over now."

I nodded wordlessly and she sighed, her hands going to my face. "You're thinking about that day, aren't you?" She knew the answer before she had even finished asking. We had that connection. It was weird at first. Ever since she came back to life in my arms, we've had this connection.

It was a miracle the doctors had said. Anika had been legally dead for over three minutes. It should have been impossible for her to come back. But she did. She wouldn't tell anyone how, but I had my suspicions. When ever someone asked her about it though, she'd just smile mysteriously and wink.

I thought back to that day, and remembered exactly what happened, or as much as I could tell from my point of view. I would never have the FULL story. But I though back anyway, and thought of how I had almost lost Anika forever…

**! Flashback !**

_**No POV (easier to tell)**_

**Everything seemed to slow down for a second when Anika started falling. Then it just suddenly sped up and she hit the ground, the sickening crunch of her body making impact with the ground seemed to echo over the clearing. **

**Tohru let out a horrified gasp and brought her hands up to her face, her eyes welling up with tears, falling rapidly down her face in torrents. Her gasp sent everyone into action.**

"**Anika!" Hiro screamed, running forward. He dropped to his knees beside Anika. "Anika…" The tears started falling from his eyes rapidly, falling down his cheeks and landing on Anika's still face. Her eyes opened slightly and she smiled shakily.**

"**H-Hiro…d-don't c-c-cry…" She brought her hand up shakily, like her voice, and tried to wipe some of his tears away. Hiro brought his hand up and clutched hers in a tight grip. "Anika…don't talk, save your strength." His voice was also shaking. He was trying not to loose it.**

**Anika just smiled at him. He hand went limp in his grip and her eyes fluttered close. She was still breathing, but it was shallow and heavy. The Sohma's were surrounding them in a circle, some crying, some horrified, some not knowing what to do. Hiro fixed that though. His head snapped up, glaring at them. The tears running down his face ruined the effect of it though. "Don't just stand there! Call an ambulance! Anika might die!"**

**Tohru started crying harder at that. Kyo was trying to comfort her, but his eyes were getting misty too. Hatori brought out his cell phone and he called the nearest hospital. He might be a doctor, but he couldn't do a thing for Anika now.**

**Everyone stood there in a pained silence, waiting for the ambulance to arrive. When the piercing sound of the sirens finally cut through the still night air, everyone moved to the side so the workers would have a clear path to Anika.**

**The white vehicle could be seen speeding towards them. It stopped not to far away. The workers jumped out and they brought a stretcher with them. One went to go question some of the Sohma's as to what happened, the other two went to Anika and Akito. One pronounced Akito dead, while the other hastily lifted Anika onto a stretcher.**

**They hurried her back, and the one left said someone could ride with them, but only one. They chose Hiro, saying they would catch up. Hiro climbed into the Ambulance, numb to his surrounding. He sat on the bench and clutched Anika's hand in his own. 'Please be okay.' He thought. They questioned him, his relationship with her and a whole ton of other things.**

**He answered them all with as little words as possible. When they arrived, Hiro rushed into the hospital with them, following them into the room were they would try to revive her. **

**They almost protested him coming in, but stopped at the look I his eyes. They quickly got to work. The doctors and nurses already prepped when they had gotten there.**

**They worked on the open wounds, giving her blood transfusions, checking for broken bones and setting them into place.**

**When the others arrived, they took no notice, to intent on trying to save her life. The beeping of the heart monitor was getting longer, with shorter pauses in between. Hiro gulped, knowing what that would mean.**

**When it was one long continuous beep, Kisa and Tohru were sobbing loudly, clutching onto Haru and Kyo respectively. Hiro went pale, the color leaving him completely.**

'**No…s-she can't, she can't be dead! She can't be!' He was clutching his fists so tightly that they were leaving half-moon marks on his palm that had started bleeding. He didn't notice though. The only think he could see and hear were Anika and the beep of the heart monitor.**

**The doctor asked for the paddles, warming them up then setting them on her chest. "Clear!" He shouted. Anika's chest jumped, but the beeping continued.**

"**Clear!" BEEEEEEEEEP**

"**Clear!" BEEEEEEEEEP**

"**Clear!" BEEEEEEEEEP**

**He set down the paddles, and looked over to the clock. He sighed rubbing his forehead. 'It is a shame someone so beautiful has to die so young…' he thought fleetingly. "Call it. Time of death, 9:05 PM." He glanced at the distraught family. The girls seemed to sob louder at that, and the boy…**

**He glanced at the boy that had arrived with the girl. He must love her very much. He could see the blood dripping down slowly from his palm, and realized how hard it must be for him. His eyes were glazed over, and he seemed to be detached from the world.**

**Hiro was seeing red. Anika was dead. Anika was dead. It kept repeating itself over in his head.**

**Anika is dead!**

**He screamed. He reached for the closest thing to him and threw it hard at the head doctor. "Save her! She can't die! She can't!"**

**She could feel the people try to restrain him, but he shrugged them off. He ran up to Anika, and clutched onto her, his face buried in her chest. He realized it wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing. He couldn't feel the beat of her heart.**

"**You promised! You promised you wouldn't die! You can't be dead!"**

_**Inside Anika's mind from right after she passed out in Hiro's arms**_

**All around her was black. "Hello? Akina?" She tried to call. Nothing. No response. She tried to move, only to see something latched onto her leg, holding onto her. It was red and black. She instantly knew it was bad and she had to get it off.**

**She started struggling wildly, trying to move. She wouldn't budge! A big hole opened up under her, she could see fire coming up from it. The heat was intense, and some of the flames licked at her skin, dancing on it. She screamed.**

**A bright light came from her right and something shot at the things curled around her legs. It hit and the things seemed to hiss, un-wrapping instantly. The pit closed and Anika gave a sigh of relief. **

**The bright light was still there and she had to shield herself from it blinding her. "Hello little one." She heard a familiar voice speak. She lowered her arm slowly and looked, then gasped, her eyed wide.**

**Standing before her were the thirteen animals of the zodiac and Akina. The animals were currently in their animal form, though Anika suspected they had a human one. "Akina? What's going on? Where are we?" Akina stared straight at her, completely serious. Her lips were in a grim line and her eyes held no happy spark.**

"**We are in your mind Anika. You are currently on the verge of death. In the next ten minutes, you will die. And if we don't complete the final ritual before that, it will be permanent." Anika gaped at her. "I'm DEAD!" **

**Akina sighed. "You should really learn to listen better. I said you were ABOUT to die. There's a difference." Anika made an 'o' shape with her mouth. "Ah." Then she paused, and rewound the final sentence Akina spoke. "Wait a minute! What do you mean by FINAL ritual? Why wasn't I told about this?"**

**On of the animals stepped forward. It was the dragon. "You were never told, young one, because there wasn't a reason to. Most of the carriers had already died by this point, so we decided unanimously not to tell them, since it's nothing you will be doing anyway." Anika nodded, not sure if she should be offended or not.**

"**What do I have to do?" Akina motioned to a spot with her hand. "Stand there." She did as told, anxious to see what would happen. The animals surrounded her, and Akina stood in-front of her in full dragon form, no restrictions. **

**Anika gaped at the size of her. She was huge! The animals started chanting something, and Akina held out her clawed hands, as if waiting for something to appear there.**

**And something did some minutes later. The ball of light that she had absorbed into her body appeared. It split and thirteen balls of light were absorbed into the original bodies that they came from. One was left though.**

**The chanting was louder now, and the ball got brighter and bigger with each passing sentence. When it finally looked like it couldn't get any brighter, it exploded. The white light washed over them, warm and comforting.**

**Anika felt giddy. It felt…safe. It seemed to settle over her like a blanket, clinging to her skin. She wrapped her arms around herself. When it was over, Anika gaped at the sight before her. There stood the animals, but in full human form! Including Akina.**

**They were smiling at her. "Thank you Anika. There was a secondary curse that no one told you about. We were all originally human, but were cursed to be animals. Thank you for freeing us." The ram smiled at her. Anika blushed. "I-it wasn't any problem." He chuckled.**

**He walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "See you later." He spoke, stepping back and disappearing with the other twelve. Akina only remained. She smiled sadly at Anika. "I must leave. You are now dead. With my parting, you will be brought back, with an extra gift from all of us." Anika looked confused. 'Gift?'**

**Akina walked forward and hugged Anika. Anika hugged her back, some tears falling from her eyes. "I'll miss you." She whispered into Akina's shoulder. Akina nodded. "And I you, little one. Goodbye now." She pulled back, putting her hand on her forehead. There was a bright flash, then she heard a steady beeping.**

_**Just before Anika "Woke up"**_

**Hiro was crying. The doctor was rubbing his back and trying to get him off of Anika. "She's gone now. You have to let go." Hiro shook his head stubbornly. He looked up at Anika's face and leaned up to kiss her pale and cold lips. He pulled back and saw some tears slip from Anika's eyes. 'Huh?'**

**He felt something weird in his chest. It was a stirring feeling. It felt comforting. The loud dull beep suddenly changed.**

**BEEEEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEP BEEP **

**Hiro stared at the machine in shock, then back to Anika. Her eyes were stirring. The doctor was looking on in shock, as was everyone else. "Impossible! She shouldn't be alive at all!"**

**Hiro grabbed her hand. "Anika?" She stirred again, and warily opened her eyes. They were unfocused for a minute, then she turned to see Hiro looking at her with wide eyes. She smiled and spoke in a weak voice. "Hey Hiro." He smiled and hugged her. "I thought you were dead! For good." They others rushed the bed and hugged her. "Anika!"**

**She started coughing. "Guys…air…" They laughed and pulled back. "Sorry." Tohru stated, wiping her tears with her hand. She was smiling widely. **

**The doctor pushed them out of the way. "Move." He checked Anika out, staring at her in shock. "This is a miracle. By all means, you should be dead!" Anika smiled secretively. **

**The doctors shooed the people out, saying they needed to run tests on her. Two weeks later she was released, fully healed. The doctors were stumped. She wouldn't tell anyone how she did it. They arranged for Akito's funeral to be two weeks after she got out.**

**She spent all that time with the Sohma's, not going to school. They were so glad he curse was gone. Everyone was happy.**

**! End Flashback !**

Anika shook Hiro and he snapped out of his stupor. "Stop daydreaming and come one! Everyone is going to leave without us!"

Anika pulled him by his hand away from the new grave. He looked back once, and stared at it a long hard time.

'Goodbye Akito…'

Then he turned and didn't look back.

**12345678910987654321**

Anika sighed as she looked out at the setting sun. She was trying to get over her near-death experience. Technically it was a DEATH-experience, but she liked her way of saying it better. She didn't like to admit it, but it had shaken her.

When she had discovered the link between her and Hiro, it had been a weird feeling at first. It was also weird when she realized it would only strengthen and grow stronger, evolving. But she was getting used to it. At the moment they could only feel the others' emotions to a certain extent, and if they are hurt more than mortally.

She was currently up on the roof of Shigure's house. She was trying to get away from everyone. Ever since she had gotten out of the hospital they had kept eyes on her. Worrying whenever she was out of sight, or when she was unsupervised. She had to sneak around just to get some peace.

She heard someone up on the roof and tensed. When she saw who it was she relaxed. "Hiro." She spoke relieved. He was one of the only ones who didn't hound her daily. He walked up next to her and sat down, watching the sun-set with her.

"I figured you would be up here." Anika laughed. She quieted down and glanced at him. "Were you looking for me?" He nodded. She cocked her head to the side in curiosity. "Why?" He blushed lightly. He fumbled with something in his pocket.

He pulled it out and Anika stared at it in shock. She put out a hand and took it tenderly. She held the chain in front of her and inspected the ring carefully. She gasped when she realized what it was, looking at Hiro with wide shocked eyes. "H-Hiro, this is…" She trailed off, her gaze shifting back to the necklace and the ring hanging from the delicate thin silver chain.

He nodded. "Yeah. You don't have to wear it now. If you don't want to that it. It will probably be a bit big. We can get it adjusted later." He looked away from her, avoiding her gaze. He felt her hands bring his head back to face her. The chain was around her neck and the ring rested over her heart. She was smiling widely.

"I love it. Thank you." She leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss. She smiled and stood up, holding her hand out. "Come one."

He grabbed it and let her pull him up. She smiled again and started to go down. "Come on! Buy me some ice cream! I'm hungry!"

"Didn't we have this talk already! Why do I have to buy it for both us!"

"Didn't I answer that last time? You're the guy! You're supposed to do these things!"

"That still makes no sense!"

"To bad! HAHAHA!"

"Anika! Get back here!"

"You have to catch me first!"

"ARG! Anika!"

'Yes…' Anika thought as she ran over the path leading back to the city, Hiro chasing her.

'This is definitely the start of a new beginning for al of us…'

**M.G. DONE! That ending was a bit sappy mushy, but it worked. Thanx you guys soooo much for reviewing and reading this! I didn't expect this to be this popular! Thanx again! You'll find out in the next post if there will be a sequel or not, so keep checking back in!**

**THANX AGAIN!**

**This story is now officially done! Plz review! See you in the next story done by me!**

**Ja ne**

**Morte**


	16. Chapter 16

**M.G. Hey guys! Here's the extra chapter with the results I promised. **

**And the verdict is….**

…**.I will do a sequel!**

**I don't know how it will work out, so I decided I will post a few teasers for you, to see if you like it! When I actually post the thing, if not a lot of people seem to like it, I will take it down…So this is a little forewarning. Also on a side note, the sequel will probably be more violent and there will be more cursing in it. Just a warning.**

**Now, a glimpse into the first chapter of the sequel!**

**Summary: It's been two years since the events of Dragon Girl. Hiro and Anika are now both fifteen and in high school. Their peaceful life is shattered, however, with the re-appearance of some familiar faces. Lies are told, truths are uncovered, and secrets from long ago un-covered. Could this new series of twists lead to Hiro and Anika's break up?**

**Dragon Girl II: The Truth Hidden in Lies and Secrets**

**Chapter one teasers**

**-** When he stepped back outside for the first time in two years with all the fresh air and sunlight, it seemed like heaven. The harsh sun hit his eyes and he had to squint before his eyes adjusted. He breathed in deeply then noticed the person standing in front of him with a waiting car behind him.

The guy had deep black hair and equally deep black eyes. His name was Alek and the boy had been corresponding with him over the past two years. The only member of his gang that had remained loyal. He was smirking as he descended the steps. When he reached him, Alek handed him a thick packet. The boy took it and briefly skimmed through the contents.

He looked back up, deep blue boring through deep onyx. "Is this everything?" Alek nodded. "Everything you asked for. And yes, it is accurate." The boy nodded and moved to the car, opening the door and sliding in before slamming the door shut again. Alek shook his head.

"Good to have you back -------." ((No need for you guys to see the name just now))

**-** Her voice was no more than a whisper, still slightly strained, but she could speak clearly now without coughing. The boy chuckled slightly. "I wouldn't talk to much now if I were you. You've been in a coma for two years. You should rest up a bit. I can answer your questions later."

She glared stubbornly at him with defiance in her eyes. "I said, what is your name." The guy shook his head.

Stubborn. Just like her older sister.

"My name, -----------------, is ------. Now sleep."

And this time she did as she was told, slipping peacefully back into her dreamless world of sleep.

- She crouched low, her eyes focused in front of her intently. The slight wind whipped her hair around her face and made the dust in front of her dance. She made sure her breath was even and tensed her muscles, ready to spring forward as soon as the signal sounded.

BANG!

She shot forward, her legs stretching out. The few kids in the bleachers near the track watching the practice cheered her and the other girls on. She ran in front of the others and crossed the finish line mark a few seconds later.

Last one!

- Suddenly Tohru screamed and Anika glanced in her direction sharply, running over there. When everyone got there, they saw what had Tohru screaming. Lodged right next to were her head had been a few seconds earlier, was an arrow with a piece of paper attached to it. Anika sighed.

'Anika,

I see you and Hiro are doing well. It's so nice to see how well you're doing after two years. I have a...'friend' …who would like to speak to you. I'm sure you know him well by now. You did after all help put him away. I'll be watching you…'

Anika glanced to Tohru to see she had fainted. She sweatdroped. 'Oh well…'

**There you go! I tried to not give to much away, but oh well! Tell me what you think, and I'll post up the sequel as soon as I can! I could also use some ideas for title's! The one up above is temporary, since I don't know a better one!**

**Please review!**

**Morte**


End file.
